Complications
by The Elephant Queen
Summary: “Close your eyes.” She instructed Gaara he did as he was told, Niko leaned forward and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips. “Niko-chan” Gaara said. GaaOC goes with manga
1. Chapter 1

"He's at it again, isn't he?" The light blonde haired, pale-blue eyed girl Ino asks me.  
I have my head staring out at the window with Ino and some other classmates of mine. "'Yeah," I answer. _'Naruto you attention seeking brat...'_ I think to myself annoyed.  
The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, Naruto, is causing trouble for village, again. I like him because I like Naruto, love to cause some mischief every now and then. _'What is he doing anyways?'_ I wonder pushing some hair out of my eyes.

He never had parents before in his life, and he is an orphan just like me. Only someone killed my parents. After another few minutes of staring out the window into space, my sensei, Iruka brings Naruto back all tied up.

"Good one Naruto painting the faces of the Hokages!" I say laughing to myself.  
"Naruto, do you know how much trouble you are causing? You've already failed the exams three times in a row!" Iruka lectures him.  
"Screw you!" Naruto says sticking his tongue out at him.  
That statement broke Irkua's last nerve. "Fine! Since you missed out on the lesson today, you're ALL going to have to do the review all over again!" He tells everyone else.  
The whole class moans and groans.

"Aw man! It's all your fault, Naruto!" One of the classmates yells.  
"Like I care!" He grumbles and stands up with arms folded across his chest.  
The first to do the transformation technique for the umpteenth time today is the pink-haired Haruno Sakura. She's usually made fun of because of her wide forehead I join in occasionally for fun and because I didn't particularly like her. She puts her hands up in a seal.  
"Ok, Sakura here! HENGE (Transform)!" She says and in a cloud of smoke, she transforms into Iruka.  
"Transformed into me. Not bad," Iruka mumbles and writes something in a notebook. Sakura changes back to her regular self and giggles. Her Inner Sakura pops out. 'OH YEAH!!'  
"Did you see that Sasuke-kun? Huh, did you??" Sakura squeals to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He stared at her with his onyx eyes.  
_'Jeez, come on he's in front of you...Unless he's blind or just doesn't really care for you, then I bet he saw you. Which I'm thinking he doesn't care.'_ I think. I (unlike most girls in the class) am not a fan of Sasuke and don't plan on being one in the future. I have a slight crush on him, but nothing too huge.  
"Ok, next up: Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announces. Sasuke without a word, transforms into Iruka without any flaws.  
"Transformed into me too... Good."  
Sasuke changes back to his normal self, and goes back to the line.  
Next, it's Naruto's turn.  
"Henge!" Naruto shouted out. As the smoke cleared, he seemed to have transformed into a naked girl with clouds swirling around the private parts of his body, and blowing a kiss at Iruka.  
I silently snicker as Iruka's nose sprays blood from his nostrils and Naruto changes back to his original boyish form. _'Another brilliant trick from Naruto'_ I think to myself grinning.  
"What do you think? I call it my Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)!!" Naruto laughs.  
"YOU IDIOT! Don't waste your time on such foolish techniques!" Iruka shouts at Naruto's face, with bloody plugs in his nose.  
"Idiot is right!" I snicker.

Naruto looks at me grinning, "Heh you too y'know!" I give him a high-five and wait for my name to be called.  
"Matsudai (Forever) Nikoyaka (Smiling)..." Iruka sighs. I smile lightly and stand in front of everyone. Naruto watches me from the sidelines waiting to see what I'm going to transform into. Forming a hand seal as my chakra rushes through me, a cloud of smoke appears quickly. When it clears there stands an exact replica of Sasuke, with no clothes much like Naruto's jutsu a cloud appears covering the you-know-what, "Sa-ku-ra-chan~" I moan. The girls get nosebleeds and look at me angrily. I look at Sasuke and notice he's blushing. I transform back and smile like an Idiot, oh wait I am one.  
"Nikoyaka I strongly advise you stop hanging around with Naruto he's bringing down your marks." Iruka says jotting something down. I nod and quickly walk into the crowd of students.  
Around after school, I go to go eat some rice balls before heading to a clearing for some training. After I order some and eat, I'm going to go back home to do some studying. While I get up to leave, Naruto comes in with Iruka.  
"Hey Niko-chan! How's it going?" Naruto asks me.  
"Oh hey Naruto, I'm ok, you?" I answer.  
"Pretty good myself, thanks for asking!" He replies grinning his fox-like grin.  
"Nikoyaka, would you like to eat with us?" Iruka asks me.  
"No, thank you. I ate already. I'm going to train." I say and wave them goodbye before heading home.  
"What she in a hurry for? Does she think her parents want her to train so hard?" Naruto asks, scratching his head in confusion.  
"Actually Naruto, Niko has no family. No parents, no siblings, nothing. She's an orphan just like you." Iruka says.  
"What?! But, but, I always thought she had parents!" Naruto says, totally shocked.  
"No one lives with her. She lives all by herself, she cooks, cleans, and fends for herself. I should know, I come visit her place from time to time." Iruka says and Naruto sits there looking way surprised even though he comes to my house _all _the time. After the ramen comes, he just totally forgot about me being an orphan and focuses on scarfing his food down.

While I walk around the village, since it's still sunny out, I look around to see if anything new is in town. Absolutely nothing. I jog down the streets weaving my way around a crowd of people and through the trees to a small clearing.

The grass is scoffed off from feet sliding back into it. The tree trunks around the clearing have slash marks, broken chunks of bark and have chars in some areas. I stand still for a few moments then run forward at the base of a tree. My feet begin to cling to the tree like suction cups as I ascend upward. Stopping my feet stay attached as I smile at my accomplishment.  
"I new I could do it." I say and do a back flip landing perfectly on the ground. "Oh! I gotta go visit mom and dad," I say as it suddenly crosses my mind.

I race towards to the cemetery. On my way, I pick out some flowers at a small shop, and when I arrive, I set them neatly on their graves. Then circle them in a messy yet elegant arrangement. I pray, and gaze at the graves, with my parent's names engraved in the tombstones. I pray again before leaving for home with a single tear coming down my face. I wipe it away and sniffle a little bit.

~The next day~

My alarm clock sounds off at 7 A.M. at full volume as usual. I smack the snooze button and wake up with bed hair. I quickly take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and brush my hair. Today is the day I graduate and get right into the world of being a ninja.

It's 7: 30 A.M., so I have plenty of time to get to class. When I arrive, there is nobody else but Sasuke. Sighing a bit from the quietness I walked over to say good morning.  
"Ohayo (good morning) Sasuke." I say smiling.  
"Ohayo," he replies, in a monotone.  
"I almost forgot to wish you good luck on the exams!" I say, and he just sends me a stare.  
"I don't NEED any luck," he says coldly and I just felt taken back.  
"Oh, right. So-, I mean, ok," I say and take my usual seat, which is a table above where he sits.  
_'What a JERK! He could have at least taken it!'_ I think angrily. _'That's the last time I say something nice or encouraging to him again.'_ I know that I can't do that though. After all it's in my nature to say nice things. Soon the whole classroom is starting to fill up with students.

[Later]

"Alright, Matsudai Nikoyaka! You're up!" Iruka calls out from inside a light green colored door. I walk up towards the door and take a deep breath. Naruto sits down watching me go in and waves at me.  
"Good luck, Niko-chan! Do your best!" He beamed giving me a surge of confidence.  
"Thanks Naru-chan!" I smile at him and nod. I turn the doorknob open and go in doing my best to hide my nervousness.  
Iruka and another teacher, Mizuki, are seated behind a table with rows of Konoha hitai-ate sitting on it. I shut the door and walk up to the front.  
"Well hello there, Niko. Good to see you," Iruka greets not looking up from his clipboard. Mizuki smiles at me which for some reason unnerves me.  
I bow down to show respect and hide my probably pale face. "Ohayo Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei."  
"Well, let's get down to business," Iruka says finally looking up from his clipboard and I straighten up. "The exam is pretty simple. All you have to do is create three functional replications. You can start when you're ready."  
I nod and put my hands together to form a seal. I concentrate on my Chakra, and with a poof, the room's filled with smoke. I peep one eye open and watch as the smoke clears. After it fades away, I see that I made perfect looking clones, however it appears I made six than the required three.  
"Sorry... Iruka-sensei, do I get points deducted since I created more than the three you asked for?" I ask nervously while scratching my head looking slightly abashed.  
"No. Actually, you're the first student to have made six. But you passed nonetheless. Congratulations!"  
I smile and punch an arm into the air. "Yes!"  
"Here's your hitai-ate, Niko. You deserved it," Iruka says and holds my hitai-ate up.  
I walk over and take it out of his hands. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei!" I smile and bow before heading out the door.  
"Yes! I passed!" I grin and hold up a peace sign. I sit down next to Naruto who gives me a high five.  
"I'm going to get mine too! Just you watch!" He grins with a raised fist.  
"Uzumaki Naruto! You're next!" Iruka shouts from the room.  
"Wish me luck, Niko-chan!" Naruto say and strides his way to the door.  
"Good luck, Naruto!" I say and watch him go in. _'The way your record is... I really do wish you the best. I hope you pass Naruto.'  
_

[Later]

The exam's over. Everybody's outside with their proud parents. I strap on my hitai-ate (forehead protector), and see that a lot of people compliment me on how good I look in it. _'Liars'_ I think angrily.  
"Hey, it's that kid. He was the only one who failed," a parent whispers to another.  
I turn my head to see two young women conversing not far away from me. I look to see Naruto sitting by himself on a swing.  
"Serves him right," the other woman replies. "If he became a ninja, it would only cause trouble."

_'How dare those women say those things about Naruto.'_ I push my way through crowds of newly graduates and walk towards Naruto. When my eyes meet his, his sad sky blue eyes were waiting to shed tears.  
"Naruto?" I ask softly.  
"I... didn't pass," he whispers.  
"I see..." I whisper back and lean on the tree next to him. "Well, you know you can always try next year."  
"Still, Mizuki-sensei told me that I tried really hard and that I deserved a hitai-ate. But no, Iruka-sensei told him that I still didn't pass the exam. This sucks," he says depressingly.  
"Well, thing is Naruto, if you would at least be a good student and actually studied and did well in our lessons, you would've had a chance to pass. But instead you goof off and trash the village just to get a few people to laugh and allot angry. Don't even say I do it too. I know that. But, I study as well, and train hard to become the best. You need to start doing the same." I lecture him.  
Seeing the parents are taking their children home or someplace to celebrate, and Naruto sulking, I tell him good luck next time and give him a hug then go back home as well. While I walk, I notice Mizuki-sensei having a talk with Naruto.  
Over the few weeks I have off, I spend my time training and visiting Kakashi. Though whenever I go over he always seems to be gone the masked jerk. Sighing I walk down the streets bored. I just finished training and want to see if Kakashi wants to go get something to eat, mostly because I don't have any money at the moment and Kakashi tends to keep his wallet where I want it.  
"Where could the silver haired baka (idiot) be?" I ask no one in particular.  
"What baka?" A voice says behind me. I freeze in my tracks wide eyed. Turning around slowly I look up at my old guardian.  
"Er…Nothing Kakashi-san…" I say. He gives me a grin from underneath his black mask and looks at me with his one eye.

"How come you haven't been home lately? Do you know how worried you make me? Who am I gonna get for a new sensei? I honestly think I should get someone to watch you all the time young man!" I say playing adult.  
"I was seeing who I was getting for a team to teach… Yes I do know who it is and No I won't tell you. It'll be a surprise." Kakashi says. I give him the puppy dog eyes but he simply turns away and walks on.  
"Hey come back here!" I demand running after him.  
"You want something to eat?" He asks right out of the blue.  
"Yeah! Then I need to go shopping." I say. We're both at the ramen shop where he bought me some ramen which is odd considering it's a ramen shop. "Arigatou Kakashi." I say as I pick up my chop sticks and began to eat.  
"No problem... I have some spare money so you can get some food."  
"Nice going my child...you've learned well from me never having money." I say in my sensei voice.  
"It's no trouble Niko-chan." He says getting up and ruffling my hair. I wave goodbye as he pays and goes off leaving his spare wallet with me.

~the next day~

The alarm clock goes off as I slam my hand down on the button and it goes quiet. Slowly untangling myself from a cocoon of blankets I get up and crawl to the shower. I get dressed, brush my teeth and comb my hair. Standing in front of the mirror, I tie my hitai-ate loosely around my neck and smile at my reflection. _'Time to see what team I'm gonna be on.'_ I think to myself.

When I arrive at the academy, I almost get run over by Ino and Sakura, who are having some "race".  
"Nuh-uh! My toe came 1/4 farther than you!" Sakura says, gasping for breath.  
"Yeah right, you're dreaming!" Ino replies.  
"Yeah well, watch where you're going next time when you're competing over stupid little things alright?" I spit at them and take a seat next to Hinata.

Naruto sits down yawning bored until he sees Sakura. He blushes when he sees her look around and then look at him.  
"Hey Sakura!" Naruto calls out to her.  
Sakura squeals and runs towards him. "Move it!" She says as she shoves Naruto away.  
"Hey there... Sasuke-kun... May I sit next to you?" She asks Sasuke attempting to be seductive but failing.  
_'Poor Naruto...'_ I think.  
Sasuke merely looks at her and looks away.  
Iruka comes in and begins to explain the three man cell squads.  
"We have arranged the team with overall strengths, and weaknesses. Also, since there are an uneven amount of graduates, one team will have group of four." Iruka says.  
"Well Sakura, seems that two lucky girls might end up with Sasuke..." Ino says.  
"I guess so," Sakura replies dryly.  
_'A team? That'll only slow me down...'_ Sasuke thinks, at least I think that's what he thinks I'm not a mind reader.  
_'Teams huh? Well I want to be in a team with Sakura... and... and...Niko-chan.... Ah, it doesn't matter! As long as it's not with Sasuke!'_ Naruto thinks, yet again now idea how I know that one folks.  
Teams are divided, and it is up to team 7 now.  
"Alright, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto..."  
"Haruno Sakura..."  
"YES!!!" Naruto says thrusting his hands in the air.  
"Uchiha Sasuke..."  
"Yes!" Sakura rejoices.  
It is up to team 8 now…  
"And, Matsudai Nikoyaka," Iruka finishes.  
This made a lot of the girls gasp.  
"What? Naruto's friend and Giant Forehead gets to be with Sasuke?!" Ino angrily whispers as she glares at Sakura, who flashes her a smirk and a peace sign, I'm trying to think how the team would work out. _'I hate Sakura, Naruto Likes Sakura, Sakura hates Naruto, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke hates everyone, and Naruto likes me....This is not gonna work....'  
_"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me, have to be stuck with Sasuke?!" Naruto whines as he points his finger towards Sasuke.  
Iruka sighs. "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. Naruto, you had the worst scores." This makes lots of the kids in the class laugh and I tried to hold one back. _'Poor Naruto'_ I think.  
"What?!" Naruto bangs his head on his desk.  
"Like I said before, we had to even out the teams with overall qualities. So that is why the worst student, Naruto, was put in the same team as the best student, Sasuke."  
"Try and keep up, loser." Sasuke speaks coldly to Naruto, which causes him to fume.  
"Uh, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asks while raising a hand.  
"Yes?"  
"May I ask why _she's_ doing in a three-man cell?" Sakura asks angrily pointing at me.  
Iruka sighs again. "Like I said, Sakura. We based these groupings with overall qualities. You may be smart and pass all the tests easily; however your Chakra level and physical attributes are quite low. Niko on the other hand, has a very good amount Chakra, very excellent physical strength, and passed with the highest scores in the Kuniochi ranking. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes, Sensei..." Sakura sighs embarrassed and has her head down in misery. 'I hate her!!!!' Sakura thinks horribly embarrassed it doesn't take much to know that she thought that.  
_'Annoying bitch...'_ I think not showing any emotion other then a sweet smile on my face. I try after all to be nice to everyone, even Sakura.  
Iruka went on naming the teams and their members.  
"I don't understand how anyone would like that Sasuke guy. He's nothing special," Shikamaru says lazily to Ino.  
"You're just blinded by his cuteness. I'd hate to be on your team," Ino shrugs.  
"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." He finishes.  
"Hey Ino, didn't you mention something about hating to team up with me?" Shikamaru says and Ino just sighs miserably, banging her head on her desk.  
"Those are the teams. I suggest eating lunch together to get to know each other more. As of now, class dismissed." Iruka says, and they were off.  
As we all file out, I have other plans. Instead of going to eat with the other members of my team, I sit quietly in the cemetery with some rice balls sitting next to my parents graves.

"Well I hope nothing goes wrong when we meet our sensei... If we can just get along even for a few days I'll be happy. Knowing Sakura and Naruto-kun we might not. But I'll try my best to get along with Sakura." I say to myself and take a bite of a rice ball.

~Later~

"He's late! All the other groups are gone with their Jounin sensei! Even Iruka-sensei has gone home!" Naruto complains.  
"If I had known he'd be late I could have went to visit Kakashi…" I say annoyed.  
"Who's Kakashi?" Sakura asks.  
"Someone who took care of me when my parents died, I doubt _you _care though." I say and watch Naruto put an eraser on the top of the door.  
"If he's a good Jounin, then he'll be able to sense the eraser from coming down on him!" He explains and Sakura shakes her head as I have a smirk forming on my lips. Sasuke as usual, says nothing.  
"Naruto, do you got anything else to prank him with?" I ask scouring the room for material.  
"Why Niko-chan?" Naruto asks.  
"He's a Jounin, he won't fall for cheap tricks like that," I say. _'But I'd love to see the look on the Jounin's face! Though something just doesn't feel right. The only person I know to be late is...'  
_The group hears footsteps.  
Someone's gloved hand is in the doorway, and he opens the door. We all wait for whether it'll fall on his head, or he'll deflect it or something. But it falls on his head with a definite _'poof'_.  
_'I thought he would really sense it coming. Jeez how wrong I was... Its Kakashi!!!'_ I think in surprise and Naruto's laughing his ass off while Sakura apologizes.  
"My first impression of this group, is that I hate you," the Jounin says. _'He can't really mean that'_ I think staring at Kakashi.

~On the rooftop~

The five of us are sitting on the rooftop, and the Jounin studied his pupils carefully.  
"So, your all are who I'm supposed to teach?" Kakashi asks us.  
We aren't really paying attention. Naruto's yawning, Sakura's making googly eyes at Sasuke, Sasuke's being quiet, and I'm reading the stolen copy of Icha Icha paradise which has a different cover on it so Kakashi doesn't know.  
"Ok… Since it's so quiet, why don't we get to know each other by telling us a little bit about you? What you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, and your dreams," he says. We're quiet until Naruto speaks up.  
"Why don't you start off, so we can see what you mean," Naruto says, and the Jounin agrees. When I hear him say that, I look up from my book and wait for Kakashi's response._ 'I already know about him.'_ I think.  
"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and my dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. My dreams, I never really thought about it. My hobbies are well, I have lots of hobbies. Now, your turn," he says. Sakura looks at me. She finally gets the fact that this was the guy that had taken care of me when I was young.  
"Well that was completely useless. He didn't really say anything! All he did was say his name..." Sakura says, and me and Naruto agree. Naruto speaks first.  
"Ok, here goes!" He says, and he rambles on about ramen. But he finishes off with his one, and only dream. "My dream is to become the next Hokage of Konoha! So people can look up to me!"  
"All you talk about is Ramen and your dream…" I say and Naruto glares at me but in a friendly way. I just smile at him, as innocent as possible.  
Next, it's my turn.  
"My name is Matsudai Nikoyaka. I like training, and helping my friends. I dislike show-offs, stuck-up preps, anything that I find stupid, and girls who just drool over guys." I say that bit looking at Sakura. "My dreams I just want to be the best Kuniochi ever. And I want to find out more things about my clan," I say, forthright. Kakashi eyes me carefully, and I merely smile at him. He seems to smile back.  
Next it's Sakura's turn. But, much to Naruto's annoyance, we all pretty much know who she likes, and such. It really annoys me that she would squeal like an idiot just for Sasuke but then again so would just about everyone.  
"And... what do you hate?" Kakashi asks.  
"NARUTO!" She exclaims.  
I laugh a little, and Naruto's very heartbroken. As a truly loving friend I pat his back and say, "At least she's honest with 'ya Naru-chan."  
"A girl who cares more about boys than being a ninja," Kakashi mutters, and it's finally the quiet hate-filled Uchiha's turn.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things. I have no interest in anything, and I have no certain dreams, but to revive my clan and kill a certain person..." He says. _'Wow I knew he was a jerk...but how dark!'_ I think a little creeped out.  
_'I hope it's not me!'_ I see Naruto think.

'_Oh yeah! That's right the Uchiha clan was all killed off by who was it now... Itachi Uchiha!' _I think.  
"I see. So now that we got to know each other better, I'll get right into things. Students have been picked so they can train well to become ninjas, but only a few will pass." Kakashi says.  
This makes a lot of my group gasp.  
"I thought that once we graduate we get right into being real ninjas!" Naruto retorts.  
"Wrong. Students are picked as candidates. There is an exam tomorrow determining if you'll pass or not. If you don't, you'll be put back in class, and you'll try again NEXT year," Kakashi says calmly.  
"NANI (what)!!!" Naruto and Sakura exclaim. Me and Sasuke aren't too surprised by this.  
"Training starts at 6:00 A.M., sharp. And don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up," Kakashi says, and with that we are dismissed.

~Later in the day~

I walk in the graveyard dropping off some flowers and sit down staring at the sky. _'I wish I could remember what happened so long ago. How you died mom We use to live a peaceful life like a normal family. If only dad hadn't excepted the mission from the Hokage to go to the Sand Village. Maybe he would still be alive.' _I think.  
I hear footsteps behind me and look up to see a ghastly apparition the man stands over me with black hair. His face seems blurred so I can't see it. _'He looks familiar...Dad?'_ I think astounded.  
Slowly I stand up and take one step closer.  
As soon as my foot touches the ground the figure disappears. "A-am I going crazy?" Suddenly everything goes black as I feel myself hit the ground.  
Waking up slowly I notice I'm in my house. Sitting up I am still in my clothes from yesterday and a note's on my bedside table. Picking it up I have to focus hard on the words,  
'Niko-chan, I found you in the graveyard passed out. Nothing seems wrong; you should be able to head out for the exam today. Later tell me what happened.  
-Kakashi Hatake'  
I look at the clock. Only a half hour to get ready. Jumping out of my bed I get dressed and brush my hair down. Remembering that I'm not suppose to eat, I smirk.  
_'He wouldn't know,'_ I think to myself grinning.  
Grabbing an apple I begin to eat slowly, thinking about what had happened last night. Sadly all I can remember is this blurred image and can't even make out that it was even my father.

[Later]

The group arrives at the spot as Naruto's and Sakura's stomachs growl angrily from lack of food.  
Two hours pass and Kakashi still hasn't shown up. I tie a feather I found on the ground to a piece of string and as Naruto's napping from drowsiness I tickled his nose with it and made him talk and wiggle in his sleep.  
Laughing silently I stop when he mentions ramen ticklers for the fifth time.  
After another hour, which makes it 9:00 A.M., Kakashi finally shows up.  
"Where the hell have you been?! You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shout at him.  
"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," he says quite simply.  
_'What a lame excuse...'_ I think. "Now, now my student excuses for being late must be believable." I state in my sensei voice, "I thought I taught you that."  
Kakashi pulls out three little bells from his pocket, and shows it to everyone.  
"Your task today is to get these bells from me. If you get these bells, you'll get lunch. If you don't, you'll get tied to a pole and you'll watch ME eat lunch," he says, and puts them on his belt.  
"NANI?! There are only three bells and there are four of us!" Sakura points out very unwisely.  
"Then this means 3 of us will pass, while the other one-" I say also unwisely but in a cooler-than-Sakura fashion.  
"Will fail." Sasuke finishes for me.  
"That's right. You can use any weapon as you please. And any technique you wish to perform. If you aren't prepared to kill me, see that you might fail. You have until noon," Kakashi says, and sets a clock on one of the three wooden poles.  
Naruto attacks first with his kunai when Kakashi insults him, and Kakashi catches him and moves the kunai to the back of his head.  
"Hold on, I didn't say start yet," Kakashi says. The rest of the group backs off.  
_'He's faster then usual...'_ I think to myself suspicious.  
After Kakashi lets Naruto go, he starts the clock, we all begin hiding behind the trees. Sitting silently I stare at Kakashi as he looks around. The leaves covering my body except the small holes in which I peek through.  
"I see you got that down." Kakashi says.  
Naruto being the dumbest, (I love the guy but it's true.) comes out and starts off with how he's gonna beat Kakashi and pass so he can become Hokage.  
"You know compared to the other 3, you're a little bit, strange," Kakashi says, and starts reaching something in his bag. The group all tenses up, and he pulls out a book. _'How'd he get it back!?' _I wonder in complete shock then realize Kakashi has a spare everything so he must have a spare book.  
"What the hell are you doing with a book?!" Naruto asks, totally confuzzled.  
"To find out what happens next of course," Kakashi replies.  
_Kakashi._ I think as I remember first asking about the little orange book.  
~Flashback~  
A small child walked into a room where a silver haired jounin sat reading.  
"What are you reading?" She asked her blondish brownish hair seemed to shine a bit. The jounin turned his head to look at Nikoyaka.  
"Something you're too young to know about. Maybe when you get older Ill tell you." Kakashi said.  
She tilted your head in confusion and left the room. Sitting on the stairs she thought about it.  
_'I know now.'_ I think. (A/N: Aren't you smart)  
~End flashback~

Naruto growls and charges forward. He launches a series of punches and kicks. Taijutsu. All of which are blocked easily by Kakashi who's still reading.  
Suddenly Kakashi disappears and reappears instantly behind Naruto, with his fingers formed in a fire element symbol.  
"You shouldn't let your enemies get behind you all the time," Kakashi says.  
_'Naruto's gonna get destroyed!'_ I think worried.  
"Naruto! Get out of here! Kakashi is going to destroy you!" Sakura yells.  
I get myself out of hiding, and am about to shout out Naruto's name, but it's too late.  
"Konoha's ultimate Taijutsu technique: Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death)!" Kakashi shouts and poks Naruto in the butt, which sends him flying to the river nearby.  
_'Oh no he can see me now!'_ I think as Kakashi looks over at me.  
I narrow my eyes and with one jump I disappear into another hiding spot.  
Naruto throws shuriken at Kakashi from the water, and Kakashi catches them easily with his fingers.  
Naruto comes back out of the water, and rests a bit.  
"Ah damn it; my stomach needs food I have no energy to fight!" He complains, rubbing his stomach. The group has their stomach growling loudly also.  
"So this is why he told us not to eat breakfast. And I skipped dinner too! This is such a bad idea to go on a diet..." Sakura says with sudden realisation.  
_'Kakashi is going down! He does not mess with old sensei Niko-chan!_' I think already coming up with an attack plan.  
Naruto continues to fight Kakashi, and he performs his famous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). He creates about a dozen shadow clones, and they go after Kakashi. Kakashi seems so sure of it, but then a Naruto clone sneaks up behind him, and locks his arms around Kakashi's body.  
"What?! What is this?! He got me from behind!" Kakashi says, a bit shocked.  
"Heh, heh, one of my clones sneaked up quietly behind you, so that you could caught off guard. So now, those bells are mine!" Naruto says and goes in to punch Kakashi. But he doesn't really punch Kakashi, because he punches himself... hard… _'Ouch…'_ I think.  
"Damn it, Kakashi must've transformed into me! So that means one of you guys are Kakashi!" Naruto says, and every clone goes after one another. After awhile of hurting himself, he pulls every clone back into his body, within a cloud of smoke. His original self, shows up with his face beaten to a pulp.  
Naruto sits up and sees a shine in the grass looking more closely a bell was lying there.  
"Ha, I guess my jutsu got to him after all." Naruto says and does a small strut over to get it. As he is about to touch it, a rope comes up snaring his foot and yanking him upside down in the air.  
Kakashi then comes out and picks up the bell.  
"Use your techniques carefully after giving it some thought to what you're doing. Or it'll be used to the other person's advantage. Oh, and when the bait is obvious, don't take it," Kakashi says. Soon shruiken come flying from the trees and nail Kakashi. I know better.  
The Kakashi that was standing there turned into a log and fell to the ground. I know Sasuke was in trouble but Naruto needs me first.  
As Sasuke takes off running and Sakura too I wait a few minutes before jumping down to help my fellow idiot friend. Pulling out a kunai I cut the rope only for Naruto to get snagged again.  
"Niko-chan!" Naruto shouts. I sigh and check around no more traps. Cutting the rope again Naruto falls down and without saying thanks runs off.  
"Your welcome little baka!" I call after him and take off to help Sasuke and Sakura.  
Suddenly an ear-piercing scream echoes and I know exactly who it came from. Then another came as I covered my ears. _'Save me then pain and just die!'_ I think not wanting to hear another scream I go to see if Sakura was okay.  
I see Sakura fainted and sigh. She's okay. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, and see Kakashi.  
"Maybe you should show me how much stronger you've gotten." Kakashi says a soft smiling playing under his mask. I nod and get into a fighting stance.  
Forming hand seals quickly ending with the tiger I take a deep breath and shout the name.  
"Ookami Taikai Gyouchi no jutsu (Wolf death gaze)" I shout. First one large yellow eye appears on one side of me. Then another on the other side. Everything seems to go black except for the eyes in Kakashi's vision. They narrow down on him and the jounin tries to move.

Darting forward while Kakashi is paralyzed I snatch a bell and deliver a swift kick in his side and knock him down. Then grabbing the other two I take off running while Kakashi begins to get up.  
"Gotta run, Gotta hide, gotta find someone! I gotta do everything!" I whisper then see Sasuke...well Sasuke's head, he's buried in dirt I giggle inwardly at the sight and his annoyed expression. "Sasuke!" I shout at him. He looks at me not saying anything, deciding whether to give me a death glare or ignore me all together. I hold up one bell.  
"You got one…" He says astonished.  
"Yeah, but we have to get the others together so we can decide who gets them. I don't mind not having one." I say and Sasuke's eyes widen as he struggles in the dirt.

"Need help?" I ask cockily.

Sasuke sighs. "Unfortunately yes." Sasuke replies.

"You must call me Niko-sensei from now on and respect me as thy almighty ruler, otherwise I shalt smitten thee."

"What?" He asks completely confuzzled.

I sigh, "Just show me some respect and gratitude every now and then…" I clarify.

"Oh…okay I guess…" He says.

I smile and quickly do hand signs. "Henge!" I transform into a large wolf and run over to the wide-eyed Sasuke to dig him out.

Once he was dug out I hand him the bells.

"Arigatou, Nikoyaka-_san_," Sasuke says sarcastically (I have to make a mental note to never help Sasuke again.) "You sure you don't want one?" Sasuke asks more seriously.

"Yeah...give one to someone else Sasuke, I don't need one." Sasuke looks at me as if deciding what to do.

He takes a deep breath and grabs my hand with his, (holy frig Sasuke hands are _soft!_). He drops a bell in it, "If I have to have a teammate, I'd want it to be you" Sasuke says and with that he was off. _'Aw, the jerk has a heart…'_ I think to myself smiling sweetly.

I hear footsteps I look up and see that same dark haired man, instead of standing up I ask a simple question. "Who are you?" The figure looks down at me.

"Who do you want me to be?" He replies. I stand up which was my big mistake I felt myself falling backwards into darkness.

"I have to go now," The voice said, then I'm off in Lala-land AKA asleep.  
-Dream-

A girl stood in the hidden village of sand. Her Brownish blonde hair glistened in the sunset. A young reddish brown haired boy stood beside her.

"I need to leave Gaara." the young Niko said.

"But...but Niko-chan your my first friend...don't leave me I love you." The little Gaara replied tears in his eyes. Niko reached out and touched Gaara's cheek.

"I have something for you Gaara." Niko said Gaara looked puzzled Niko removed her hand and put it in her pocket. "Close your eyes." She instructed Gaara he did as he was told, Niko leaned forward and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips. Gaara's eyes shot open. Niko took a step back. "Niko-chan" Gaara said.  
-End dream-

I wake to the bell and I know it's over. Trudging back I sit down bell in hand and stare at Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura are beside me as Naruto was tied up I guess Sasuke didn't want him on his team.  
"This is so stupid! I'm going to pass this test, and you aren't going to ruin my chances!" Naruto shouts at Kakashi.  
"You aren't qualified to even be a ninja! You're better off quitting and do something else," Kakashi says.  
Sasuke smiles well as much of a smile you get for Sasuke so kind of like a weird grimace that smirks…. at me and then at Kakashi, Sakura sees him smiling at me and screams inwardly then turns away.  
"Get your eyes off of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hisses at me. "I don't like him!" I retort. "I mean I like him but I'm not obsessed with him!" I added in quickly so poor innocent Sasu-chan doesn't get offended.  
"Be quiet," Kakashi orders. "Think about why you guys are put in a group. You four seem to forget one thing that ninjas share."  
"What?! What did we forget then huh?!" Naruto shouts.  
"It's so basic! Teamwork! Sakura, you only worried about Sasuke and when Naruto needed help, you wouldn't even lift a finger! Naruto, you were so stubborn on doing everything for yourself that you wouldn't help any of your teammates! Sasuke, you think lowly of the others, and you obviously wouldn't even care about them but you did show _some_ care towards Niko, and you Niko," Kakashi said, I blush at Sasuke and lower my gaze to the ground. "When some of your teammates were in trouble you wouldn't even think of getting them to cooperate, but instead, you concentrated more on doing the task than getting them to help you. However, I did appreciate the fact that you helped out your teammates and were more apt to giving the bells away and not pass yourself."  
"C'mon! I worked hard! You can't send me back! I want to be a ninja!" Naruto whines.  
"This isn't a game. Being a ninja means you're risking your life when you're up against other enemies, for example..." Kakashi says and he pulled out a kunai and holds it against Sasuke's neck.  
"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Sakura freezes in shock, and I freeze as well. Kakashi takes his kunai away from Sasuke's neck, and gets up to go to a stone.  
"Ninjas like these risked their lives for missions, thus their names were engraved in this stone. These people are remembered as K.I.A.," Kakashi says.  
"Hey, that's what I wanna be! A hero! K.I.A. sounds really cool! What does it stand for?" Naruto asks, excited.  
"Killed in action," Sakura responds sadly. Naruto's happiness vanishes and he keeps quiet. I know what the K.I.A. is. My fathers name is engraved in the stone as well.  
With his lecture finished, Kakashi says that the group has one more chance to get the bells. Each were given lunch but Naruto, and if anyone feeds him, they'd fail.  
It's fairly quiet, and Naruto is starving of hunger.  
_'He's gone...'_ I think. I barely touched my food, and seeing Naruto in this state, I feel guilty. Sasuke looks at me slightly worried as to why I'm not eating. I smile at him and he gives me what looks like a grin back while Sakura glares at us.  
"Here," Sasuke says, handing Naruto the food.  
"But Sasuke, we'll fail of we feed Naruto," Sakura replies obviously trying to steal his attention.  
"We'll fail otherwise, because we don't treat each other like a team. If Naruto doesn't eat, he won't have any energy to do his task, so therefore that he and us will fail," Sasuke says.  
"That's right. One for all and all for one," I say, and hand Naruto the food too.  
Following suit, Sakura handed her food to Naruto too.  
Sakura is a follower. And of conversation…  
"But Sakura, that's your lunch! I can't possibly eat your lunch!" Naruto says.  
"Uh, I'm on a diet. Now hurry up and eat or Kakashi-sensei will show up!" Sakura says.  
"But I can't! You have to feed me Sakura because I can't move my hands!" Naruto says, and he opens his mouth wide.  
"Uh…well…" Sakura says, blushing.

I sigh, "Naruto you're hopeless…" and give Naruto a piece with my chopsticks. Lightening and dark clouds cover the sky and Kakashi appears, looking very angry._ 'Uh-oh…angry Kakashi + stormy type clouds = not good…'_ I think starting to give his the puppy face.

"You guys broke the rule, are you ready for your punishment?" Kakashi asks, menacingly. The group, appears unafraid, and we argue with him.  
"This isn't fair! We're as a team, because the four of us are one!" Sakura argues pretty much copying my statement earlier.  
Kakashi looks at the group, until he says that we passed.  
"How?" Sakura asks, confused.  
"Ninjas who break the rules, are scum. Those who abandon their friends, are even worse than scum," Kakashi says. My groups' faces lighten up when Kakashi says that Team 7 will start their missions tomorrow.  
"We did it! Whoo-hoo!" I rejoice, "Great job on the test, Saku-chan! Naru-chan! And Sasu-chan!" I shout squeezing them to death with an accurately named death hug.

Kakashi says we'll celebrate with ramen much to Naruto's enjoyment. When we are about to leave, we 'forget' about Naruto, so I go over with a kunai and cut him loose.  
Naruto thanks me and takes off after Kakashi and the others. I look at the stone and find my fathers name in the very middle. Matsudai Shinboku (Friendship).

"Dad," I say then turn around to head home instead of the ramen shop with the others. Sasuke stands behind me.

"Hi." I say a little awkwardly.

"Nikoyaka-san can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, and just call me Niko-chan." I say.

"Okay, Niko-chan Wanna come train with me instead of ramen?" Sasuke asks.

"Uh...did you just ask me out?" I ask him, Sasuke smiles at me again.

"Yeah...yeah I think I did." Sasuke says.

"Well Sasuke I'll go... but just as a friend alright?" I said with that dream kiss replaying in my mind.

"Sure," Sasuke says. "Didn't ask for any thing more."

"Good, because I can't date Sasu-chan!" And then we walk to the training area.

Mom, dad, I think I just made friends with Sasuke.

A/N: Whew I rewrote the first two chappies and combined them! Woot! Now that makes this fourteen pages! Wowza! I amaze myself let's do word count shall we?

7, 609! Woot!!!! Now save and rewrite the next thirteen chapters…

Slightly more info on Niko-chan.

Kekigenkai: kaihen

Kekigenkai description: The Kaihen is an advanced bloodline that allows the user to shape shift into different forms and control different things. Each one has amazing powers. Each will be revealed more as the story goes on. (Kaihen means Transformation)


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past few weeks my team and our sensei have been sent to the Land of Waves. We were supposed to guard a bridge builder and Naruto kept getting into fights with him. We also met two ninjas named Haku and Zabuza. I was the first out of my team to control my chakra and stick to the trees due to my training before on it. I then fought Zabuza and Haku for the last time on the bridge. I must say, it was fun.  
I sit on my rooftop gazing down at the villagers going about shopping and kids playing unknown of me watching them. I smile lightly as it is early in the morning and we've only gotten back yesterday. Sasuke is with me right now we have started a close friendship we don't speak a lot just train and hang out...quietly…I talk he listens and talks occasionally.

"It's 7:00 A.M. We're supposed to meet Kakashi at this time." Sasuke says. "But we know he'll be late like always." I let out a slight giggle and Sasuke grins. A cool breeze caresses my cheek and blows a few strands of hair in my face. Brushing them back I look up at the sky.  
~Flashback~  
Rectangles of ice came from the ground as it got colder. They appeared in all directions leaving me and Sasuke boxed in. A masked ninja appeared in all of them. _'A Kenkai does it do?'_ I thought.  
"Time to find out" I said aloud and darted forward going to try and get out. Instantly I felt a searing pain as needles came flying at me. Falling back I pulled some of them out.  
"That was foolish..." Sasuke says.  
"It was the only way to find out, unless you have something." I replied standing up again.  
"I don't want to kill you." Haku said and launched needles at Sasuke this time as he tried to get out.  
"I'm here to help." A familiar voice said. I looked behind me and saw Naruto.  
"NARU-CHAN YOU IDIOT!!!!" I shouted whacking him outside the head. "BAD FRIEND BAD!"  
"I came in here to save you!" He whined jumping away from me.  
"We can't get out, now how are we supposed to."  
"I got an idea." Sasuke said standing up. He made hand seals and put his hand to his mouth breathing fire out as he took a deep breath. It hit the ice and as it went away we were all shocked to see it failed.  
"You'll need allot more fire to melt my ice." Haku said.  
~End Flashback~

~Another Flashback~  
Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto as you made it outside the ice. Needles rained down on him as he fell to the ground. Naruto seeing this asked him why.  
"I don't know why you idiot... My body just moved." Sasuke said before passing out. I growled as my eyes flashed to burning crimson at the same time as Naruto's. My clothes began to change as My hair grew longer and a reddish color. A long sword appeared in my hand as I gripped it tightly and narrowed my eyes on the ice wall were Naruto held Sasuke.

Haku looked back and saw this. He watched me charge forward with a fiery path behind me. The fire engulfed my body as I jumped up and pulled the sword down cutting straight through the ice as the flames melted the ones near by. Haku had moved to a different one in time to dodge my fury.  
"Whats the matter? Chicken?" I taunted running after him again. Naruto watched_. 'What happened to Niko-chan!?!' _The blonde ninja asked himself mentally.  
Shattering all the ice mirrors Haku was out in the open now. I panted, but still held my fighting stance holding the sword pointing it at Haku.  
"I've got you now." I said and darted forward. Doing a fake out I tricked Haku and cut his arm as he moved quickly to dodge it. Making hand seals he made the ice mirrors again. Needles showered down on me as I blocked a few. One got my shoulder and I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. The fire around my body died down and disappeared. My eyes went back to blue and my hair got shorter as it turned back to it's blondish brown color and my clothes returned to normal. Naruto's body became engulfed in orange chakra "Niko-chan!" He shouted. I stared at him and Sasuke.  
~End flashback~

_'I've gotten stronger... I can now use my first stage of Kaihen'_ I think. Looking at my watch I noticed it's 7:30 now.  
"Might as well head out." I whisper standing up.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replies.

Instantly I jump to the next rooftop with him following me and continued 'til we finally jump onto the ground. Hearing the river we walk over to the bridge and stand beside Naruto.  
"How come you were late Niko-chan?" Naruto questions completely ignoring Sasu-chan.  
"I knew Kakashi-sensei would be late so I decided to sleep in Sasuke and I had a sleepover last night as his place cause the building next to mine is under construction." I lie glancing a Sakura to see her jealous face. We had been up the entire time training at Sasuke's place then I cooked breakfast (seeing as, even tough he's been alone a long time, he can't cook to save his life.) and sat by the lake together I like Sasuke now he's not a total jerk just lonely and...Superior... the jerk…

"Oh..." Naruto says slightly suspicious.

I look over at Sasuke and smile he grins back and this just makes Sakura more pissed, just to top it all off I told Sasuke I felt sick and hug him and he hugs me back slightly. Sakura's jaw drops and she goes over to punch me, but Sasuke senses her coming and flashes her a glare with a quick,

"Fuck off annoying bitch." And Sakura sulks away.

After a half hour Kakashi finally shows up by landing on the bridge railing and Sakura and Naruto immediately yell at him for being late. I laugh lightly as Kakashi scratches the back of his head and smiles under his mask.  
"What's your excuse Sensei?" I ask, I don't call him 'my child' with the rest of team 7 anymore because he gave me a talk on 'respecting my elders'.  
"I got lost on the path called life today." He says and jumps down.  
"Liar... We saw you this morning... You were eating breakfast." I say with a sly grin. Kakashi scratches his head again.  
"I thought I saw you with Sasuke on the rooftop." Kakashi says and ruffles my hair. Then Naruto starts in on how he wants to do a hard mission and then he went into a reverie of how he's gonna beat Sasuke etc. etc.  
"Earth to Naru-chan, earth to Naru-chan, come in Naru-chan." I say in my space-man voice.

"Reporting in for duty Niko-chan. What should I do?" He replies in the same voice.

"Base says: Snap out of it."

"But I'm explaining how I'll…" And he's off again only this time using the space voice.

"Naruto!" I call waving a hand in front of him. No use, I sigh then resort to violence. I smack him outside the head and he jumps back as he looks around to know who did it. I smile innocently and point at Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan why did you hit me?" Naruto whines.  
"I didn't hit you Naruto." Sakura replies confused. I mouth "yes she did" and nod slowly.  
"Why don't we just go and do our missions." I say and walk off. Over the day, Naruto found ways to ruin every mission and it just seemed to annoy Sasuke, Sakura, and even me.  
~Later in the afternoon.~

I sigh and walk down the street after all my missions are done. I hear yelling and dart towards the noise. Konohamaru is being held up by a strange boy in black with weird make up...and cat ears? On the boy in black's back, is a weird mummy like shape wrapped and strapped to his back. Beside the boy is a girl with blonde hair and a lavender outfit with a giant fan on her back.  
"Stop it, we're gonna get in trouble later." The girl warns.  
"I want to play around before more annoying people come." The boy in black replies. Konohamaru squirms in the guy's grip.  
"Let me go!" he shouts.  
"You're very energetic." The guy says.  
"That's it." Naruto shouts dashing forward at the guy ready to punch him. The guy just looks at him as his hands do a weird movement and Naruto falls on his face.  
"Konoha Genins are weak." He concludes. He raises his hand and curls it into a fist as he is going to punch Konohamaru.  
"Hey! Idiot with the make up on!" I shout. Everyone turns and sees me standing there making hand signs and probably shaking a tad. Kankuro stares at me as two eyes appear on both sides of my body and I smile he drops Konohamaru. He freezes there unable to move.  
"Hey Kankuro are you okay?" The girl asks waving a hand in front of him. After a few minutes Kankuro snaps out of it and shakes his head.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The guy now known as Kankuro shouts.  
"That was a small taste of what your gonna get if you mess with my friends. It'll hurt next time." I warn with an angry expression. Kankuro just ignores me and snatches up Konohamaru again.  
A rock then whizzes from a tree and pegs Kankuro in the arm. He drops Konohamaru and grabs his arm as blood spills.  
"Who did that!?" Kankuro shouts. Sasuke stands in a tree tossing a rock in the air and then catching it.  
"Naruto you're not cool anymore." Konohamaru says he and his friends gaze up at Sasuke.  
"Hey kid, come down here," the guy says. Sasuke glared at him. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." He grabs the thing from his back and pulls it off.  
"Hey! You're going to use Karasu?" The girl asks.  
"Kankuro, stop," a voice says, it's strangely familiar in some distant way. Everyone looks at the mysterious person.  
A reddish brown haired boy, is clinging to the bottom of the branch with his feet. His forehead bares the Kanji symbol of "Ai" (Love). But he looks too mean to have such a tattoo. His entirety seems familiar but I don't seem to remember him.  
_'I didn't even sense this guy...'_ I think staring up at the mysterious boy. The boy scans everyone with his sea green eyes and pauses on me with a hint of surprise on his face. "Niko?" He whispers to low for anyone to hear. "Niko?" He asks a little louder.

I still don't remember him so I say nothing; he turns his gaze to the boy called Kankuro.  
"Kankuro why do you think we came all the way here?" The younger boy asks Kankuro.  
"Gaara..." Kankuro starts, clearly afraid. "They started it by running into me!" He says in a very childishly pointing at Konohamaru, Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru's friends.  
"Shut up!" Gaara growls and narrows his eyes on Kankuro. "Or I'll kill you." Sand goes around the unnamed boy as he appeared on the ground now.  
"S-s-sorry" Kankuro stutters.  
The three sand ninja walk past me and the others. The read head gives me final look and nods to himself. Sakura questions them on why they are there. Explaining the alliance Wind and Fire have and that they can't enter the village without permission. The girl holds up a pass to show everyone.  
"It's a traffic pass." She states.  
"As you've already guessed, we're Genins from the Hidden Sand located in the Wind Country," the girl explains. "We came to this village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."  
"Chuunin selection exam?" Naruto mumbles. "What's a Chuunin selection exam?"  
"You all really must not know, do you?" The girl crosses her arms.  
"Naruto," Konohamaru says giving Naruto a 'I-can't-believe-I-know-this-and-you-don't' look. "You can advance from a Genin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam."  
"Really?" Naruto asks gleefully. "Then I should take it too!"  
The group from Hidden Sand turns to leave.  
Sasuke calls after them.

"What's your name?"  
"Me?" The girl asks pointing to herself.  
"No the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke says, "Who are you?"

The red-head turns around and stares blankly at Sasuke.  
"I'm Sabaku no Gaara." He says. "I'm interested in you, tell me your name."  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replies. Gaara looks at me next and I stare into his sea green eyes. They seem so familiar but I can't place my finger on it.  
"You the one who used that paralyzing Jutsu. What's your name?" Gaara asks.  
"I'm Matsudai Nikoyaka. Niko for short." I say trying to think of how I know him. Gaara nods with a little smile on his lips and turns to leave again.  
"Hey don't you want to know my name?" Naruto shouts.  
"No..." Gaara replies. "I'm not interested in you." Then the three sand Genin jump away.

_'The exams sure came quickly...' _I think to myself twirling some of my sandy hair. _'That guy... why does he seem so familiar!'  
_"Niko-chan let's go." Naruto says fed up with everyone wanting to know about Sasuke and not him. Unknown to us guys, three sound ninja watch from a tree branch.  
"What do you think Dosu?" One of them questions the one with only one eye showing with unusual clothes on.  
"We have to keep our eye on the black haired one from Konoha, The one with the gourd, and that girl." The middle one known as Dosu says pointing at me.  
I smile and leave with Naruto to get something for lunch, knowing Naruto, it's ramen. Sitting at the ramen stand Kakashi comes and sat down with us.  
"Yo Kakashi." I say giving him a smile as my bowl of ramen gets placed in front of me.  
"Hey Niko." Kakashi says.  
"What have you been Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questions while stuffing his face with the noodles.  
"None of your concern Naruto." Kakashi replies as I eat mine slowly and humanely.  
After I swallowed I go on creating a conversation with Kakashi.  
"We ran into some Sand ninjas today. They picked on Konohamaru till a boy with red hair came and stopped them." I say.  
"I see..." Kakashi says not fully listening (obviously) but still hearing some of my words.  
"I don't know, but the boy with red hair seems familiar to me. Would you know why Kakashi? After all you were friends with my parents." I ask curious.  
"Well, I did take you to the sand village once." Kakashi says. "But, I must leave now, so we can discuss later." Before I can question him more Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke and I sigh finishing my ramen and paying for it.

~With Kakashi~

Jounins and Chuunin Examiners gather in the Hokage's office, the Hokage asks those who are teachers of newly graduated Genins to step forward, and give the Hokage some recommendations.

So, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stepped up. Genins who have completed over 8 missions are eligible to enter, so no 8 missions completed, no entry.  
_'There's no doubt,'_ Iruka thinks to himself grimacing. _'It's still too early for them.'_  
"Hai(Sure). From the 7th Squad I lead, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Matsudai Nikoyaka," Kakashi says expressionless. "I recommend those four to the Chuunin exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."  
~Back with Niko~  
Sighing after Kakashi left I get up and go to the graveyard. Talking lightly to my parents I stand up and look at the sky. It's dark but still there are faint traces of color wanting to engulf the night sky but failing and slowly fading away and most likely around 9:00 P.M. I say a prayer and run off to my house. I try to sleep but I can't. I change into black straight leg jeans and a crimson shirt with spaghetti straps.  
I walk from my bed to the window and open it up. Climbing out I sit on the roof and stare up at the stars 'til my eyes land on the moon. The light casts from it glimmers down on me as my eyes shine with the light.  
"Tonight's beautiful..." I whisper in awe. I start to get lost in my thoughts when I snap out of it seeing shadows move a few rooftops over. Staring long and hard I can make out a silhouette of someone. It's starting to get me paranoid so I climb back inside and close my window then get into bed.

I stare at the ceiling thinking of the shadow before falling asleep.

~The next day~

Sunlight shines through my window as I get up and stretch. Doing my morning stuff I grab an apple and go out the door to meet my team and to see Kakashi.  
"Damn it! Why is Kakashi-sensei the one who is always making us early and he's the one late when he's the one who called us in?" Sakura whines.  
"Yeah!" Naruto agrees.

"Meh…" I shrug, I don't really mind him being late, it's just a sign of age that I can bug him about later.  
"How is he going to compensate a girl who woke up late and had to skip blow drying her hair?!" Sakura shouts beyond pissed.  
"If you knew he was coming late, then why did you even come early in the first place?" I ask her.  
"You're right," Sakura says miserably.  
"I woke up late too!" Naruto adds thrusting an arm to the air. "So I didn't get to wash my face or brush my teeth!"  
I give him a weird look and step away from him.  
"How dirty!" Sakura mumbles.  
"No wonder he smells so bad..." I mumble to myself.  
Sasuke glances at the overhead beam and sees that Kakashi has finally showed up.  
"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greets. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do a few things..."  
Sakura and Naruto jab a finger towards him and presume him a liar, you know, the usual. Kakashi jumps down to the ground and says that he'll get to the pointing instead.  
"I recommended all of you to the Chuunin exam so..." Kakashi says and hands us each an application. He says that it is by choice and that we aren't forced to do it. Naruto gets all happy and embraced Kakashi saying that he loves him. Kakashi tells him to get off and puts him down back on the ground. Kakashi tell us that if we want to participate, we have to sign the application and arrive at the school five days later at three o' clock in room 301.  
Naruto gets even more excited and starts saying Chuunin exam over and over...and over…  
We are all slowly walking home as Naruto stares at the application form. I wave a hand in front of him.  
"Naruto you still with us?" I ask.  
"He was never with us to begin with." Sakura comments and I ignore her.  
"Y-yea... The Chuunin exams must be full of strong guys." He says. I nod in agreement. Sasuke is pondering about Gaara and if he'll be able to beat him or maybe something different I only make guesses, I on the other hand am thinking about Gaara but for a completely different reason, I was wondering where I had seen him before, _he is just… beautiful_ I think to myself blushing slightly. Sakura starts having doubts about her abilities as a ninja and thinks she shouldn't participate.  
Later in the day Genin from all over, enter Konoha to participate in the Chuunin exams.

~Few days later~

I'm walking out of the cemetery and towards my training grounds. Humming a soft tune while on the bridge, you know quite a hard tune too it is the ABC's backwards. I feel like someone is watching me and pray it's not Barney with an axe. I come to an abrupt stop and scan the area around me. Something isn't right. I hear a snap and jolt around to see a mysterious man.

"Barney?" I ask getting into a fighting stance.  
"What? Er…ahem…I mean I'm here to knock you out of the Chuunin exams little girl." The guy replies confused.  
"Not even in your dreams Barney-chan." I say as he charges forward going for a swift punch. I dodge it and while he is caught off guard by my speediness, I kick him high into the air. Flipping back he lands on the railing. Growling lightly he charges at me again this time with kunais.  
I pull one of my own out of my pouch and block his kunai inches from my face. Then with a smirk I twist it so his kunai falls out of his hands and I hold his wrist. Then with a good high kick I implant on his jaw I send him back.  
"So Mr. Purple Dino in disguise, Think you can take me now?" I ask.  
He makes a hand seal and disappears leaving me with a satisfied smirk.  
"I don't need to train today." I say and go off to find Kakashi. I still want to ask him about that Gaara guy. After walking around for hours and still no sign of the copy-cat ninja I give up and walk home. Jumping on my bed I slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

~Dream~

Gaara stood in a field of wild flowers, Niko stood beside him smiling sweetly. Gaara pulled Niko close and landed a passionate kiss on her lips Niko kissed back. The moment seemed perfect. Suddenly that same dark figure appeared behind Gaara. Gaara pulled away from Niko and turned to face him. The dark haired figure pulled out a sword and sliced Gaara in half. Gaara's body turned black then disappeared.

"Gaara!" Niko yelled.

"We must go now young one." The man said.

"But Gaara…. you killed him!" Niko shouted.

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled Niko away.

~End dream~

~With Kakashi~

Later in the night, Kakashi sits on a roof waiting for an arrival. The man appears behind him and Kakashi asks how they did.  
"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a preliminary exam... All nine rookies passed." The man says and he changed into Iruka. "It seems that they are growing fast, just like you three said…although Niko's and Naruto's maturity levels…well I doubt they've matured much since they were seven." He smiles slightly and Kakashi does the same in return.  
"But the real Chuunin exam isn't going to be that easy," Kakashi says. "It all depends on their abilities now."

~New Dream~

"Kakashi.... Why are we here again?" A younger Niko asked.  
"I'm here to speak with the Kazekage about something concerning your father. Why don't you go play for a bit." Kakashi told her while ruffling her hair.  
"Okay" The young girl said and ran off to find something to do. She traveled throughout the village exploring everything. No one seemed to pay attention to a young child like her so she had some trouble with dodging a few things.  
Taking a left she walked down an alleyway and out through the village gates.  
"I think I took a wrong turn...." She said looking at the desert sea. Niko climbed up on a sand dune and lay down as it took all her energy.  
"Hey Kid!" A mysterious voice shouted. Niko sat up and looked around. Turning behind her, she saw a tall cloaked man as he reached out to snatch her up. She let out a scream as he grabbed her arm in an attempt to kidnap her.  
Closing her eyes she felt him drop her as she opened her eyes back up she saw sand cover the man and blood was everywhere.

~End dream~

I shoot out of bed panting as I look around. Trying desperately to figure out if that was a dream or a memory or something that should just be forgotten I take a hot shower hoping that will calm me down. After I get dressed and blow dry my hair and eat some instant ramen (I made the mistake of letting Naruto buy groceries for me) I go outside the dream still haunting my mind the shower didn't help...

~Chuunin exams~

Me, Naruto, and Sasuke stand waiting for Sakura to arrive. After a few more minutes she finally does despite me hoping she wouldn't. (Remember I hate Sakura)  
"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura says.  
"Ohayo," Sasuke replies to her. _'Sakura's acting weird now...' _I think, and quickly put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, which makes Sakura jealous.

"Sasu-chan…" I whine.

"What Niko-chan?"

"Do you remember this technique?" I ask doing a seal and transforming into the nude Sasuke.

Sakura receives a nose bleed and starts yelling at me to never, ever defile the image of Sasuke-kun like that _ever_ again. Sasuke joins in and agrees with her on the never doing that ever again. I sigh and transform back then lean on him.

"Sorry Sasu-chan, did I make it to small?" I tease and both he and Sakura get a blush and one of _those_ looks.  
Inside the school, there's a commotion with the entrance to room 301. Two guys block the doorway and prevented anyone from entering.  
"What's going on?" I ask no one in particular.  
"Let's go see," Sasuke orders still annoyed with me.  
"You're going to enter the exam with that kind of level of a ninja?" One of them asks. "You're pathetic."  
"You should just leave," one of them with a clogged nose says. "You guys are still young." He sniff his nose and muffles a cough.  
"Please, let us through!" A Chinese girl begs them. She walks up to them, only to be beaten back with her teammate who suffered the same.  
"How cruel..." One Genin murmurs.  
"What did you say?" The guy with the clogged nose asks. "Hey, we're being nice to you. We're saving your butt. The Chuunin exam is difficult you know."  
"We've seen those who gave up being ninjas or even injured really badly when they took the exam," the guy with a bandana says.  
"A Chuunin is a commander of a squad," stuffy nose says. "It's the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their teammates."  
"Besides," the other guy says. "What's wrong with thinning out those who won't pass anyways?"  
"That's a sound argument," I say and walk up towards them. "But I'll pass." I stand just beyond their reach now. "Undo this genjutsu you just made," I continue. "I'd like to get to the third floor."  
"What's that girl talking about?" A Genin whispers to another. "I don't know."  
"Oh? You noticed?" They ask me.  
"Yeah, but I bet Sakura noticed first." Sasuke says. "Her Genjutsu knowledge is the best on our team."  
"Oh right, That's right I did." Sakura says first softly then loudly. The room changes back from 301 to 201.  
"You're pretty good at detecting things. But that isn't enough." The stuffy nose ninja tells me and goes to kick me. I jump out of the way leaving Sasuke there. He simply went up to hit the ninja as well.

"Child abuse is wrong!" I shout.

Sasuke and stuffy nose almost make contact when a strange looking ninja in a dark green spandex appears catching their feet.  
The guy releases them, and the stuffy nosed guy gets back up to this feet_. 'He stopped Sasu-chan's kick?'_ I think. _'Is that chakra flowing through his hand?'  
_"Hey, you broke the promise," A white-eyed guy says. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention from something that stands out."  
"Sorry, Neji," the guy says. "But..."  
"She must be why," the Chinese girl shakes her head.  
The guy walks past Sasuke and I and approaches Sakura. "My name is, Rock Lee!" He introduces to her. "You're Sakura-san, right?"  
"Uh, yeah," Sakura says.  
He gave her a thumbs up and a grin. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you with my life!"  
Sakura turns blue and her eyes become little black dots. "No way..."  
"Why...?" Lee's happy expression goes away.  
"Well..." Sakura murmurs. "You're…uh… too unique for my taste."

Naruto laughs.  
"Hey you!" The guy named Neji calls after Sasuke and me. "Identify yourselves."  
Naruto takes notice, and is extremely angry. "Again with Sasuke and Niko?! Kuso(shit)! Kuso!"  
"You're supposed to tell me who you are before asking," Sasuke answers.  
"Agreed" I say, nodding, and pretending to be professional.  
"You're a rookie, right?" Neji asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's previous statement. "How old are you?"  
"I'm not obligated to answer that," Sasuke answers. I grin and hug him.

"Good Sasu-chan! Funny Sasu-chan!" I say smiling away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks me.

"Praising you!"  
"What?" Neji growls. The Chinese girl blushes at the sight of him. Sasuke turns around and sees Lee, Naruto, and Sakura with their hands on the wall in defeat. I let go of him still giggling.  
"I'm too unique?" Lee mumbles.  
"Everyone always ignore me..." Naruto adds.

"I'm hopelessly in love…" Sakura says.  
"Come on cheer up!" I say and smile. "Sasu-chan, Saku-Chan, Naru-chan, let's go!" I suggest.  
Lee pulls himself together and his teammates and himself watch as me and my teammates walk away from them.  
"Sasuke, Niko?" Neji whispers. "Uchiha Sasuke, and Matsudai Niko?"  
"Do they interest you?" The Chinese girl questions.  
"Yes. He quite does, Tenten," Neji replies. "And that other girl, do you know anything about her?'  
"I think she's Matsudai Nikoyaka. She graduated as the top female rookie of the class," the Chinese girl named Tenten answers.  
Upon hearing my name, Lee springs up from his depression. "You know, if Sakura-san won't go out with me, then maybe Nikoyaka-san can!" Lee raises a fist from the sudden possibility. "I still have a chance!"  
"I doubt she'll go out with you either," Neji says crossing him arms.  
Lee goes back to the wall and his teammates start to walk without him. Lee soon remembers something he has to do. Tenten stopped and turn to face him.  
"Lee, let's go. What are you doing?" She asks.  
"You two go ahead," he replies. "I have to do something, first." With that Lee walks the other way out. Tenten asks Neji what Lee's problem was, but Neji says he doesn't know and doesn't really care.  
The two guys who blocked their way were behind the door. "Those guys must be Kakashi's and Gai's. But I guess they passed the application turn in phase." They transform into grown men and watch me drag the guys by their hands, while Sakura walks sullenly behind us.  
"Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year," a guy with a bandaged nose says.  
"Yes, as examiners of this exam," the other guy replies.  
Team 7's walking up the stairs and Naruto's looking miserable.  
_'This will be interesting....'_ I think to myself.  
Team 7 reaches an empty room with giant columns and an opening at the end of them. We continued walking until we hear a voice.  
"Hey, you! The one with the sharp eyes."  
Everyone turns around and looks up to see the guy in green standing on the fourth hallway stairs. He stares down back intently on the others, and Sakura freaks out and hides behind me.

"You again?" I asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asks.  
"Will you fight me right here, right now?" He asks.  
"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke replies.  
The guy jumps down and introduces himself as Rock Lee. "You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking the other person's name, right?" Lee asks. "Uchiha Sasuke"  
"So, you know my name," Sasuke scuffs.  
Lee switches to a fighting stance. Lee answers that he'd like to fight Sasuke because he is a descendant of the great geniuses, the Uchiha clan. He switched his attention to Sakura, who flinches in reaction. Lee blushes from the sight of her.  
"Sakura-san...Nikoyaka-san" Lee blushes. "I love you!"  
Sakura freaks out and spins around like an idiot. "I hate those eyebrows!" She screams and shivers. "Your hairstyle, your fuzzy eyebrows, everything about you is too unique for me!" My eyes widen as I back away against the wall.  
"Uh.....You don't even know me...." I say still freaked.  
"You're an angel," Lee says softly.  
_'He doesn't even know me....'_ I think with my eyebrow twitching. Lee then blows kisses at me and Sakura. I dodge and hide behind a column as Sakura dodges. She then dodges the final one while doing an interpretation of the matrix and sits up with a lump on her head.  
She is panting. "That was close..." She whispers looking at the hearts that were stuck to the column. I come out cautiously.  
Naruto clenches his first as the pupils in his eyes disappear and veins appear on his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It's always about Sasuke Bleah!" He shouts.  
"YOU KEEP YOUR KISSES TO YOURSELF!!!" I shout.  
"I COULD HAVE DIED DODGING THAT!!!" Sakura screams along side me. Lee looks sad.  
"Aw.... Don't be like that." He says. Sasuke looks at Lee with no expression on his face.  
"So you're challenging me even knowing my lineage." He asks. "In other words your a fool,"  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura agrees with a fist at her side. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Aw come on, don't be so rude to bushy brow!" I say.  
"So dog-brow.... Do you really want to learn." Sasuke begins. "What it means to be an Uchiha?"  
"Absolutely." Lee says simply with a hand up.  
"HOLD IT!" Everyone turns to see Naruto standing there with an unamused look. "Let me handle dog-brow... He'll be toast." Naruto says. "Just give me five minutes."  
Lee turns serious. "I have no interesting fighting you. Only Uchiha" He says. Naruto charged forward in anger.  
"Story of my fucking life! Sasuke this and Sasuke that! 'til I could just PUKE!" He shouts. Naruto brings his arm back to punch Lee. In one simply tap with his hand on Naruto's Lee knocked Naruto down. Then dodges Naruto's kick and spins him.  
"Gale force Technique!" Lee says and Naruto goes spinning into the wall and gets knocked out.  
Lee stands up straight again.  
"Mark my words." He starts. "None of you will beat me."

_'He's strong.'_ I think to myself. _'Just seeing that technique on Naruto proved he's not to be under estimated.'  
_"I am the greatest fighter of the Junior Ninja in Konoha leaf village." Lee adds.

"This could be fun. I accept your challenge." Sasuke says. I look at the clock. Time wasn't on our side.  
"We can't. We have less then a half-hour to submit our applications. We have to go." I say pointing at the clock. "You know time? Tick tock? Let's go!"  
"Don't do it Sasuke!" Sakura begs.  
"This will only take five minutes." Sasuke replies and runs at Lee.  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura shouts.  
Sasuke goes to attack only to have Lee move fast to use his own move.  
"Konoha Hurricane" He says doing a spin as Sasuke dodges the first one. The second is coming for his head.  
"He has no time to duck." You say watching Lee's fast movements.  
"I have to block." Sasuke whispers and puts his arms up to block it. Lee makes a hand sign as Sasuke is sent back as his attack passes the block.  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura shouts.

_'What the hell....'_ I wonder as he hits the ground and slowly gets back up.  
"I thought Sasuke blocked it." I say.

Lee's standing up straight in his usual pose

Sasuke stands up straight and stares at Lee. Sakura looks surprised as she looked at Sasuke's eyes.  
"Th-that looks like...The Sharingan!" Sakura says.

Lee narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh Sasuke he's the best." Sakura whispers.

_'It's the same kenkai Genkai as Kakashi-sensei's only a lower level. Still he should be able to penetrate Fuzzy-brows technique.' _I think smirking.  
Sasuke runs forward again as Lee gets ready. In one swift move Lee kicks Sasuke in the jaw and blood comes out as he was sent into the air.  
"Looks like Sasuke couldn't copy his move..." I say.  
"My Sharingan couldn't see through his techniques....then that means." Sasuke says.  
"Exactly...Their neither Martial arts nor illusion." Lee says and disappears. Naruto begins to wake up as he sees Lee appear behind Sasuke in the air.  
"SASUKE!" He shouts.  
"Oh...Kagebuyo...Shadow of the dancing leaf." Sasuke says.  
"That's right, No ninjutsu. No trickery. My moves are strictly physical." Lee says. "As hard as you may find to accept it... ...If your Sharingan eye can see into the heart of every ninja art well enough to duplicate it, as it is said to, then you know what I say is true." Lee pauses as they are still in the air. "I'm sure your Sharingan is invaluable against Gen-jutsu and Ninjutsu, with their formalized rules, sign-casting, and chakras... But physical Taijutsu arts in their pure form are a very different story." Sasuke's eyes widen.  
"How?" He asks.  
"Even if you can perfectly perceive and understand my movements, you lack the speed and strength to counter them. You haven't had the physical training necessary to keep up with me! It doesn't matter what your eye can see if your body's too weak to act!" Lee's bandages start to come undone.  
"There are too kinds of strength. The kind you're born with...And the kind you get from back-breaking work. Your Sharingan is natural born Genius. I hear it runs through your family. What I have, I got through Blood, sweat, and tears!" As Lee keeps on talking his bandages keep on unraveling, I listen and watch.  
_'What's Lee doing?'_ I wonder. _'No ninja would waste time explaining, unless....'  
_"In other words your subtle arts and my physical prowess make us a complete mismatch! Let me prove it to you!" Lee narrows his eyes yet again. "This move of mind, exceeds your genius completely."  
Lee's eyes widen as a pin wheel comes flying out and strikes Lee's bandages pinning them to the wall.  
"HALT!" A voice shouts. Me, Naruto, and Sakura turned to see a turtle there.  
"That's enough Lee," The turtle says.

As Lee tries to get free Sasuke's still going down towards the ground.  
"What's happening..?" Sasuke asks.  
"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she, Naruto an I run to catch him. I catch him and I ask to see if he's alright then look at Lee and the turtle.  
"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asks.  
"He's trembling, he couldn't even defend himself." I say in a gentle tone.  
"You... You...Saw" Lee says with a sorry expression to the turtle.  
"YOU KNOW THE RULES LEE! THAT MOVE IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!" The turtle shouts_. _

_'What's the deal with the turtle?'_ I mentally ask.  
"Please forgive me Sensei...I was only..." Lee says.

_'That turtle is a summoning.... It must be his Sensei's summon.'_ I think.  
"Dog-brows teacher!" Naruto exclaims. The turtle narrows his eyes and Lee had a weird look on his face. (I think Lee always has a freaked out look on his face it's a little weird...)  
"I...I… Wouldn't have used that reversal move...I meant..." Lee says trying to apologize.  
"Hey, Hey!" Naruto shouts.  
"What?" I ask.  
"That's a turtle...right?" Naruto asks pointing at it.  
"Obviously." Sakura retorts.  
"What's the deal? Can Turtles become ninjas?" Naruto asks.  
"Don't ask stupid questions...That's not his sensei it's his sensei's summon." I reply rolling my eyes. They of course aren't listening to me.  
"YOU FOOL!" The turtle shouts. It looks angry. "Do you think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a shinobi warrior. Any shinobi warrior--BADLY explaining all his secrets!"  
"Y-yes sir!" Lee says.

"I hope you are properly prepared." The turtle says calming down a bit.  
"Y-yes sir."  
"Well then...He's all yours Master Gai." In a puff of smoke. A guy with the same hair do and even bigger eyebrows then Lee appears in a funny pose.

"Ah the Exuberance of youth. You're all full of it." He says. Mine, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto faces go blue and pale and our eyes widened in horror.  
"HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST EYEBROWS YET!!" Naruto shouts.  
"THEY'RE ALMOST ALIVE!" Sakura exclaims. "And that same dorky do....They're uber eyebrows..."  
"I've never seen anything like them…" Naruto says. Lee turns towards team 7 with an angry expression.  
"H-hey don't try to make fun of Master Gai!" Lee shouts.  
"Oh shut up!" Naruto roars. "I don't even know what to make of it, with all the freaks popping in here!" Naruto shouts.  
"Lee..." Gai says. Lee turns to face Gai.  
"O-oh yes sir" Lee says,  
"Idiot!" Gai shouts and smacked Lee sending him flying back. Lee sits up and they are both crying. "L-lee..."  
"Gai..-sensei." They then hug with a huge sunset and water works. By now I'm laughing my ass off with Naruto.  
"Doesn't it give you that warm fuzzy feeling?" Naruto asks grinning and pointing at them.  
"Don't be an idiot they're up to something!" Sakura shouts.  
"I doubt it Sakura." I said. After that's over Gai looks over at us.

"He's looking at us..." Sakura says nervously.  
"By the way! How is Kakashi?" Gai asks. No one answers. "I'm asking you!"  
"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke says still in my arms. I stare at Gai and then in one flash he was gone. My eyes widen and I look around for him.  
"I should say so! We're arch-rivals!" Gai says with a hand under his chin from behind us. _'Omigod! Code red Barney alert!'_  
"How'd he!?" Naruto asks looking behind himself.  
"The score stands at Fifty-to-forty nine. I'm stronger then he is." Gai smiles with a little sparkle on his teeth.  
_'He's so fast... His speed is even greater then Kakashi's'_ I think.  
"As you can see Gai-sensei is totally amazing!" Lee says. Gai then tells us to forgive him for Lee's actions. He releases Lee from the wall as he was wrapping his arm up me and Naruto see his hands. Lee and Gai walk off as we walk up the last flight of stairs to the classroom. Kakashi appears in front of us.  
"Glad you made it after all Sakura." Kakashi says smiling under his mask,  
"I knew there was something up." I say skeptically, "What would have happened if Sakura didn't show?"  
"Well normally I would have had to keep you from entering, but since your here as well Niko it wouldn't be a problem. I talked with the Hokage. He's making an exception and letting you still participate in this squad." Kakashi says. I smile as he wished us luck and I run in.  
Everyone's eyes widen except mine as they look at all the ninjas. I move slowly away and towards the back to sit somewhere. I look around and see the sand ninjas in the back by the corner. I look at Gaara quickly and still can't figure out what's so familiar about the red-head. Moving slowly I sit by the window a bit off from the sand-nins. Kankuro notices me and walks towards me.  
"Hey Brat! You're the one I met week ago..." He says. I look at him.  
"Your point." I ask in an old person voice. Kankuro gives me a weird look that says 'wtf are you doing that for?' and continues.  
"Why are you with those weaklings?" he asks.  
"Those 'Weaklings' Are my friends and teammates..." I growl back in my normal voice.  
"I think they're idiots...." Kankuro mutters.  
"I don't care what you think!" I snap standing up getting ready to head back to my team when Temari and Gaara come.  
"Hey Niko-san!" Temari calls smiling. I turn to face her.  
"What can I help you with beautiful?" I ask in my Elvis voice.  
"Erm…" She says not quite sure to make of my comment the continues, "You looked familiar.... Before I saw you at Konoha gates... I thought I've seen you before..." She says.  
"You don't look familiar to me...but...he does" I say nodding towards Gaara. I look at him for a while and he looks taken aback but still stares right back at me. I bow to Gaara showing respect.

"Yello Mr. I-like-to-bore-my-eyes-into-peoples-souls, I think we've met before the incident a few days ago, I don't remember you much but hi again for old times sake right?" I ask putting my hand out for a handshake, he looks at my hand then to his siblings as if deciding something, he puts his hand in mine and we shake. I let go and walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

While Naruto's cheering I look over at Gaara. No emotion plays across his face and I don't know why. _'He just passed the first exam should he be happy.'_ I think. Suddenly I see him look at me I'm about to say something but Naruto comes running over cheering.  
"We did it Niko-Chan!" Naruto shouts. I cover my ears because it hurts from his loud shouting.  
"Yeah we did. It wasn't anything though. I bet the second exam is going to be harder. Also there might be Barney…" I reply and give him a confident smile. He gives me a thumbs up in return and the window glass broke and kunais were thrown holding up a huge sheet.  
A girl with purple hair stands in front of the sheet, the sign behind her says 'Newly arrived second chief commander officer. Mitarashi Anko' in huge white letters.

"NONE OF YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO CELEBRATE!" She shouts. "I'm the second chief examiner office Mitarashi Anko. Times a-wasting people let's go!!" Naruto's and the other ninja's in the room's eyes are wide.

_'Man this examiner reminds me of Naruto....And I thought there could only be one of him...Boy was I wrong.'_ I think to myself awed. Ibiki peers over from behind the sign.  
"Can't you sense the mood in here?" He asks Anko as she counts the ninjas.  
"Seventy-eight of you are still here?!" Anko exclaims. She faces Ibiki clearly not amused. "Ibiki you passed twenty-six teams this year?! Obviously you went way too easy on them."  
"This year...We have applicants of exceptional caliber," Ibiki says with his hands in his pockets as he came out from behind the sign and stands a few feet away from Anko.  
"Yeah right." Anko turns her attention back to us. "I'll cut the number down by more then half before the next test is done." This makes me surprised.

_'Cut us down?...By more then half!'_ I think with new found fear, _'Holy frig she has Barney on her side with a chainsaw!'_

"Oh I get charged up just thinking about it." Anko says with an evil look. "I'll explain things in detail as soon as we go to our next location...SO FOLLOW ME!"  
As we go off Ibiki took the sign down and is collecting the papers when he comes across mine. "Matsudai Nikoyaka. I remember she had finished her paper before even one of my hidden proctors had finished theirs. She got them all right.... I always heard the Matsudai clan was famous for their knowledge as well as strength." Ibiki said to himself.

~With Niko~

I stare through the fence and into the large forest. The trees are gigantic. Naruto gulps and I sigh quietly. Scanning the ninjas, I notice Team Sand standing not to far away._ 'Why is it that they're always somewhere near?'_ I ponder unable to think of an answer. Looking back at the fence I see a sign that said **'No trespassing'** with three locks on it.  
"This is the arena for the second exam: Area 44." Anko says with a smile. "Also known as the Forest of Death"

Naruto looks up at the trees now seemingly perfectly fine.  
"It looks like a really creepy place..." Sakura says.  
"This will be fun!" I say excitingly.  
"You're about to find out first hand why they call it...'The forest of Death.'" Anko smirks.  
"Oooo Your about to find out first hand...Why they call it the forest of Death." Naruto mimics while doing a chicken like dance. I laugh at this while Sakura and Sasuke just stare. Naruto then gets serious and points at Anko.  
"That doesn't scare me." I say quietly so Anko can't hear me much. I know Anko's going to do something to Naruto and decide not to let it happen to me.  
"You're just trying to psyche us out. Well I ain't falling for it!" Naruto shouts.  
"Oh really...Your pretty cocky huh?" Anko says and pulls out a kunai swiftly throwing it at Naruto so it cuts his cheek and a Grass nin's hair. The she's right behind Naruto licking the blood from his cheek while he's still in shock.  
I and the others stare at this in shock as well.  
"Heh...Your kind is always the first to go." Anko say happily. "Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious...Blood." Anko senses someone behind her and pulls out her Kunai. The grass nin's whose hair got cut was behind her holding Anko's other kunai with her tongue.  
"Your Kunai knife...I believe you dropped it..." The Grass nin says.  
"Gee...Thanks" Anko says taking it. She finished licking the blood from Naruto as the Grass nin still stood there. "Don't just stand behind me...Radiating bloodlust....Unless you're in a hurry to die." She warns,  
"I'll try to keep it under control....But the sight the sight of warm, fresh blood really makes me crazy." The grass nin says. "And I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair."  
_'We've got a real nutcase proctoring this exam...Not good...Not good at all'_ I think. _'And this other guy....'  
_"Sorry about that." Anko apologizes.

"Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out."  
_'We're hot-blooded...and she's blood-thirsty!'_ I think gulping slightly. Anko then begins explaining the rules and consent forms and blah, bli, blu, bli, blah.  
"And one final piece of Advice" Anko says beginning to wrap it all up. "JUST DON'T DIE!"  
I get a consent form and sit a ways off from everyone else looking it over. I look behind me sensing someone and it was only Kankuro and Temari.  
"Hey!" Kankuro says casually.  
"What do you two want black-suited makeup wearing boy?" I demand rather then ask.  
"To talk." Temari answers smiling at my remark to her brother.  
"'Bout what I'm a very bust person you know I have to make sure Naru-chan and Sasu-chan don't kill each other."  
"Well, we just have this strange feeling that we've seen you before." Temari says.  
"Well, as I said before, you and Kankuro don't seem familiar to me." I reply.  
"What about our little brother Gaara?" Kankuro asks. I ignore him so Temari repeated it.  
"I already told ya, he does seem familiar as I said before now leave me alone." I say not wanting anything to do with the two. I watch them go and get back to filling out my consent form.  
"It's almost time to distribute the scrolls." A proctor announces as I finished filling it out and look up in time to see the man disappear behind the curtains. I try to find a way to see through but it was impossible. _'Maybe....Ookami can...nah I won't waste my energy on it.' _I think. I see the sand team walking in and behind the curtain.  
_'It's smart to keep us in the dark....Concealing which scroll each team has and which team member is carrying it.'_ I smile. _'This keeps getting more and more interesting. It's just like Ibiki said though, Stealing intelligence is a matter of life and death....Everyone except my teammates is an enemy!'_ I look one last time at the consent form still in deep thought. _'And we're all equally determined...If we're all willing to fight to the death this could be a massacre...'_  
Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stand at Gate 16 once the scrolls were distributed.  
"Woohoo, if its survival skills they want, We've got it made!" Kiba says smirking. "As long as you don't go soft on us Hinata." He adds looking at the shy girl.  
Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji stand at gate 27.  
"A fight to the death, What a nuisance... But if it's the only way..." Shikamaru complains.  
I, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stand at gate 12.  
"Don't worry guys we won't lose to anyone." I say smiling.  
"Yeah! If anyone comes near us I'll kill them" Naruto says jabbing his arm in the air.  
"Oh please." Sakura says sarcastically. Sasuke just stares at us three, Sasuke and I had began to distance ourselves through out the past few weeks, so I walk over and stand beside him, showing him that I still care about him.  
At gate 20 the sound team stands in silence.  
Kabuto's team stands waiting at Gate 38.  
Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stands awkwardly at gate 6.  
The grass Trio is sitting by gate 15.  
"Target the rookies first!" One of them says.  
"It looks like we've got Carte Blanche to pick them off from here on in...Which should make our job allot easier." The grass ninja with the long tongue says.  
Lastly at gate 41 Neji, Lee, and Tenten stands waiting.

_Start the exams already!_ I think getting pumped  
"Alright everyone get ready. When the signal sounds, the exams will begin!" Anko shouts. The proctors have finished unlocking the gates and stand back leaving the Genin ready to run through the gates when they open. Anko looks at her watch. "Part two of the Chuunin selection exams begins....NOW!"  
The grass ninjas burst through the doors. "Those three right?" One asks.  
"Yeah those brats!" The other one replies.  
"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouts as we all walk through. Ninjas are jumping through trees and darting around on the ground. Three land on a tree branch looking down at Kiba's team.  
"The tower's where everyone is ultimately going..." Kiba says, "So we might as well set traps as close to there as possible." Akamaru sniffs the air and barked alerting Kiba. "Found them already huh? Where are they Akamaru?"  
"Stupid kids... They might as well be shouting 'Capture us'!" One of the ninjas in the trees said. "From the sound of things, they know where somewhere nearby.... But they haven't figured out where yet." His eyes widen as he shivers.  
"What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet." A ninja asks him.  
"Agh!"  
"What is that thing?!" A leech is crawling inside his shirt and sucking his blood as they all screamed with hundreds more come falling down from the branches above at them. All three of them come crashing into the ground.  
"Gross." One of them says sitting up from the ground and holding his head. "Huh?" He moves his hands and a net comes up yanking the three into the air.  
"The flying leeches of Konoha village can sense perspiration and body heat and fling themselves en masse!" Kiba says. "If you can't get them off your body within five minutes you're screwed. And if you panic trying to get away from them well... One team down!"  
"HELP!" They scream.  
"Well... That was fast!" Anko says.  
My team looks around as we hear a scream and crows fly into the air from the trees.  
"Did you guys hear that scream?" I ask.  
"This place is creeping me out already!" Sakura whines.  
"I'm telling you Sakura it's no big deal." Naruto says. He puts his hands behind his head and pauses. "Uh....I gotta take a leak.." He announces.  
"TOO MUCH INFORMATION NARU-CHAN!!!!" I shout.  
"Not in front of me Idiot! I'm a lady! Use the bushes!" Sakura shouts as we both hit Naruto. 'If _it were Sasuke on the other hand...heh heh heh.'_ Inner Sakura thought.  
As Naruto goes to go to the bathroom I look around.  
"I'm Going to scout ahead" I say.  
"Be careful." Sasuke warns it's good to know we're friends again.  
"What! Niko you'll get killed." Sakura says, aw she cares.  
"Why do you suddenly care?" I ask Sakura but before she can answer I jump into the trees and away I go. I have only gone a few feet before a ninja charges at me.  
Quickly making hand signs ending with the tiger I shout. "Ookami Taikai Gyouchi no jutsu!" The large yellow wolf eyes appear on the sides of me as everything in the ninja's vision except the eyes disappears into darkness. The eyes narrow into a glare as the nin seemed paralyzed with unshakable fear.

I take the time to grab a kunai charging forward and stabbing him. It knocks the ninja out of paralysis but gave me a good blow. While he is still in shock of the sudden attack I go and kick him into the air. Then appear above him with one powerful kick sending him plummeting into the ground.  
The ninja stands up as I land on the ground, he pants and holds his arm before running off. I smile at my accomplishment yet pout because I didn't get a scroll. Walking back I was just in time to see Sasuke send Naruto flying into a tree, I stand there in shock.  
"Wh-what!? Sasuke I appreciate the chivalry but that was way over the top." Sakura says.  
"What was that for?" Naruto asks wiping blood from his mouth.  
"What have you done with Naruto!" I shout quickly catching on that it wasn't the real idiot it was an even stupider one.  
"Um… what?" Sakura asks looking at me and Sasuke.  
"Hello!" Naruto says standing. "I'm right in front of you bleeding."  
"You're wearing your shuriken stars on your left thigh. Naruto is right handed." I point out full of wisdomosity.  
"And what about that cut the exam Proctor gave you?" Sasuke adds. "You're even worse at Disguises then the real Naruto!"  
There was a burst of smoke as the real guy came charging at us three.  
"Since you forced me to come clean. Why don't you do the same?" He says. "Which one of you has the scroll?" No one answers. "Unfortunately you've forced me to be direct." The ninja runs at Sakura as I stand guard in front of her. Sasuke jumps into the air making hand seals all the while.  
"Fire style- Art of the phoenix flower! Touch-me-not!" Sasuke shouts while blowing out multiple shots of flames at the ninja. The ninja zig-zags dodging them all as the flames hit the ground. I move up into the trees after him.  
"Niko-Chan!" Naruto shouts tied up under the tree. _'Baka...'_ I think as I dodge a kunai thrown by the ninja. On it was a letter bomb.  
"Ha! You left an opening lucky me!" The ninja says. The force of the explosion sends me flying into the ground. Luckily for me, I landed on my hands and feet. The ninja comes behind me as my body becomes encased with flames.  
Woohoo my Kenkai Genkai comes into action again!  
"Time to get rid of this guy!" I shout as my hair grows longer and turns flaming red. A sword appears in my hands as my clothes change and my eyes turned to a burning crimson. The flames that still burn from Sasuke's attack begin to move rapidly towards me and in the air. I focus as they form into an even larger fireball.  
"What the hell is this!" The ninja shouts as I make a movement with my hand and make it go at him. He instantly begins to run away only to have the ball of yellow orange heat still following. "How is this possible?" He shouts.  
"My bloodline trait, It allows me to control certain things in nature. The first stage is fire." I state.

The flames slam into the guy as he falls back and rolls on the ground 'til it was out. He isn't badly burned. Just a bit on his arm.  
"I thought coming alone would help conceal my presence...Instead it's been my ruin.." The ninja says and retreats. In a flash of red I'm back looking normal. _'I wonder if that guy I fought earlier was this one's teammate.'_ I think to myself. I walk over as Sasuke unties Naruto.  
We all sit by a tree talking.  
"Remember this if we get separated again..." Sasuke says. "We can't trust each other blindly...It could end up the way this did."  
"But what can we do?" Sakura asks.  
"We need a password that only one of us would know." I answer.  
"Exactly. That way no matter who they are, we'll be able to tell if they get it wrong. We'll know they're the enemy!" Sasuke says. "Listen very carefully. I'll only say it once."  
Unknown to most of us a grass ninja is hidden in the ground listening silently.  
"It's a poem called Niki. 'Ninja opportunity.'" Sasuke begins. "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi we don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait. Till the enemy lowers the gate."  
"Got it." I say.  
"Bingo" Sakura says, but Naruto stays silent.  
"And you expect me to remember that how?" Naruto asks. "We need a better password...How about Swordfish?"  
"I'll take the scroll." Sasuke says. Naruto gives him the scroll as I stand up.  
"Guys I'm off to scout again. I'll be heading father ahead to make sure there's a good path to the tower. I'll meet up with you later." I say and go off again.  
I run nimbly across the trees looking for any traps or enemy ninjas. I pause on a branch listening only to wind up with nothing. I avert my gaze quickly to the right hearing footsteps on the trees.  
"Well, well, well... Our first target has appeared." A voice sounds from behind me. I move quickly to see one of the sound Nins. Dosu.  
"What do mean target?" I ask.  
"It doesn't concern you." He replies coming at me as I jump onto the ground for more room. He simply follows pulling his arm with the device back to attack me. I jump over him before he can punch and make hand seals.  
"Gouzen Tora!" ((Roaring Tiger)) I shout. As my mouth opens an ear splitting roar echoes through the trees and Dosu falls to the ground.  
"Watch out!" Another voice shouts to Dosu as blasts of air come whipping at me. My eyes widen but I move in time. My body starts glowing an ocean blue, my hair lengthens and resembled an elegant water fall and my clothing turns to that of a blue ballerina.  
I sand in my feet together as if waiting to begun my dance. Dosu recovers from the roar his ears bleeding.  
"What happened to her?" Zaku asks.  
"I don't know...But don't hold anything back..." Dosu says. He scans me over examining my chakra. "Zaku attack as one!"  
"It won't matter how you attack. I'll win!" I said confidently. I begin to twirl around while doing livid motions. They take the time to launch air a blast of air at me. Water begins to seep from the ground and trees. The blast of air are getting closer. More water is coming. Time seems to slow down as water shoots up in a shield blocking the air attack.  
"Like I said. You won't win!" I say as Zaku growls. Dosu appears behind me and punches only for me to block. Sound travels to my ear as it made this high pitched sound that only I can hear. I grit my teeth in pain as I fall to my knees my left ear bleeding.  
"I don't think so..." Dosu says.  
"The...sound...I overlooked it even when I saw it..." I say holding my ear.  
"Yes...With this device I don't have to hit the target. The sound waves will hit you. I can control them to hit whatever target I chose. So you won't escape." Dosu smirks under the bandages around his head. The pain has begun to decrease but my vision becomes blurred. I force myself to get up as I make a blast of water sucked from the plants and the ground, send Dosu flying away. Zaku takes this opportunity to attack with another blast from the holes in his hands.  
"I haven't forgotten about you. First dance: water barricade. " I say as the water blocks it in a swift beautiful action_. 'I need to get back to the others....'_ I think desperately. I feel a sharp pain in my right ear causing me to collapse onto the ground. Blood spills from that one as I black out.  
Kin soon shows up by my unconscious body. She kicks me though I can't feel it. Dosu and Zaku don't feel too pleased with themselves.  
"Why did Orochimaru want her again?" Kin asks "She seems pathetic."  
"I don't know. His orders were simply to capture the Matsudai girl and kill the Uchiha." Dosu replied. "I know nothing more."  
"I think we should just kill her. If never said he wanted her dead or alive." Zaku says.  
"No..." Dosu says before Zaku could do anything. "We'll leave her here and go find Uchiha and take care of him. Then we'll come back for her."

.:Gaara's POV:.

I was walking towards the tower when Temari and Kankuro had stopped. I turned around to face them getting very annoyed. I suddenly heard voices and focused on them. It sounded like a conversation was going on. The scent of blood filled my nose and the look in my eyes changed. Shukaku wanted blood.  
"Gaara we should check it out." Temari said and began walking that way.

I stood there and watched my sister go off and then my older brother followed. Not even saying or showing any emotion I followed. Coming out I saw three sound ninjas standing over the girl from my memories Niko. The sound ninjas didn't take notice of me and my siblings and took off leaving her there.  
Temari and Kankuro walked over and checked to see if she was still alive.  
"There's a pulse...And she's still breathing..." Temari said.  
"Looks like something caused her ears to bleed." Kankuro observed.  
"Thank you captain obvious." Temari remarked. "We can't leave her here. Either someone will kill her or she won't pass the exams and well never be able to bring her back to Suna."  
"Your right. I'll carry her." Kankuro said only to be smacked by Temari. "What was that for?"  
"I know you." Temari said. I was getting annoyed by my sibling's antics and arguing.  
"Shut up both of you or I'll kill you both." I threatened and they stopped and looked at me.

I walked forward and picked the girl up. She was surprising light almost like a feather, she reminded me of someone I had once met, _there's no doubt that it's her, my Niko_. I thought.

"Let's go." I ordered as my cold voice made them flinch a bit. They followed me though.

.:Niko's POV:.

~Dream~

A younger me was sitting there staring at the bloody mess in horror and shock. The man who had tried to kidnap me was gone not a piece left of him except blood. I took deep breaths to calm myself and then looked over and saw a boy with sea green eyes with dark rings around them.  
"D-d-did you...save me?" I asked still in a bit of shock. The boy didn't say anything he just stared at me. I stood up and brushed some blood that was on my face away with my sleeve. "Are you gonna answer me?"  
"Yes...." The boy answered quietly. "Aren't you gonna run away like the others?"  
"Run away? Why?" I asked. "I was a little bit scared when the guy died but you SAVED me. So I have to thank you." I said, He nodded.  
"Well people are afraid of me..." He trailed off.  
"Why are they afraid of you?"  
"Because....I....I...Have a demon in me...."  
"So what? I know someone who has a demon as well. It doesn't scare me. What's your name?"  
"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara replied.  
"My name's Nikoyaka, but you can call me Niko. Nice to meet you Gaara." I said, bowed then held out a hand. The boy returned the gesture as we shook hands. I then looked around. "We should head back inside the village...I bet Kakashi is worried about me..."  
"Who's Kakashi?" Gaara asked.  
"Kakashi is my step-dad...When my parents died he decided to take care of me." I replied and the two of us walked back into Suna.

~End Dream~

(A/N: Pass tense from now on I need to practice it!)

My eyes fluttered and then shot open as I looked up to see Gaara's face. It didn't take me long to realize that he was carrying me His arms were warm and gentle so was his gaze but he quickly covered it up with his usual mask of carelessness.  
"Your up. You can walk now." He said and simply dropped me and I fell on my butt to the ground.  
"Ow..." I said and slowly stood up and looked at Temari, Kankuro, and then back to Gaara. "How did I...Get with you three?"  
"We found you unconscious from a fight with those sound ninjas." Kankuro answered  
"Why bring me? I'm your enemy you know." I said narrowing my eyes.  
"You don't scare us. We have Gaara." Kankuro replied. I sighed feeling my body sore from the fight, there was no way I'd be able to fight again at the moment anyways.  
"I'll...Stay with you guys then." I said realizing I'd be safe with them for now, at least 'til I could get enough strength to fight and locate my teammates.  
"Let's go then." Gaara said coldly nearly pushing me out of his way.

I glared at him and tried to get up but fell on my butt.

"Still can't walk?" Gaara asked me annoyed.

I shook my head almost blushing.

"Alright then…" He sighs picking me up again and continued to walk I just looked up at his hard face.

"I remember you Gaara-chan." I whispered.

"I remember you too." He replied keeping his gaze focused ahead. I fell aleep to Gaara's gentle heart beat and awoke to his voice.  
We had arrived in a small clearing and on the opposite end the rain ninja team from the first exams appeared. They didn't look happy. I looked at Gaara as he stood up front in a challenging way. They had exchanged a few words.  
"The nerve of those brats from hidden in the sand, daring to take us on." The leader of the rain nins said.  
"How foolhardy." Another said.  
"Prepare to meet your maker."  
"Are you going to fight us...or talk us to death. I don't take orders from old fossils like you. Even if you wow them back at the village of Rain." Gaara said glaring at him with a demonic look in his eyes.

The rain ninja growled at the insult.  
_'Kankuro and Temari act like Gaara is the most powerful person ever....'_ I thought.  
"What is Niko doing with those sand ninjas?" Shino asked from the bushes.  
"I don't know....Maybe they took her hostage..." Kiba replied.

"B-b-but, she's i-in that boys ar-arms." Hinata protested.

"So she can't run, baka." Kiba pointed out.  
"Hey Gaara I thought we agreed we wouldn't fight until we gather enough information on them to see if they have the scroll we need." Kankuro said turning and walking a bit towards Gaara. "There is no point in attacking if we can't profit by it...We should only fight if there is something to be gained..."  
"Shut up!" Gaara snapped. The rain nins were surprised by Gaara's reply back to Kankuro. "Anyone who crosses me...Is dead meat."  
"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!!!" The rain ninja shouted pulling out umbrellas and throwing them into the air. "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" He made a hand seal. "Your dead kid....SHINOBI ART JYORO-SENBON IT'S RAINING NEEDLES FROM HEAVEN!"  
"The parasols are spring loaded with needles." Kiba exclaimed from the bushes.

I stared up as millions of razor sharp needs came down all heading for Gaara and me at different angles. _'I may only have flashbacks...but this guy is crazy!'_ I thought._ 'He's going to kill us both!'_  
"You're completely surrounded. No gaps. No blind spots." The rain nin said as he moved the needles. "All 1,000 of those needles will swarm in response to my chakra. Seeking you out like missiles that have locked onto your signature." The needles hit and a cloud of dirt raised from the ground and everything goes dark with me and Gaara.

The guy grinned. The cloud of dirt disappeared as Gaara and I were protected in an egg shaped armor with the needles sticking out. Gaara's head peeked through an opening.  
"Is that all you got?" Gaara asked boredly.  
"Impossible not one needle... Nothing touched him." The guy said obviously frightened. He threw more needles at Gaara only to have sand move up and block it.

"A downpour of a thousand needles eh? Well it's my turn....To respond with a deluge of Blood." Gaara said evilly with an insane look in his eyes. I stared amazed by this._ 'This is why he wasn't scared...I never would have managed to accomplished something like that.... To block those needles all at once. Not one touching him....amazing.'_ I thought.  
"A wall of sand..." The rain ninja said.  
"Exactly infinite malleable...An impenetrable defence." Kankuro said. "Only Gaara has ever mastered the art. He draws the sand within his own massive chakra. Then manipulates it into the shape he needs, rendering it utterly solid. Even more remarkably, is it is done with no conscience effort on his part. It happens when he needs it too.... Independent of his will."  
"How is that...possible..." I whispered to myself. Gaara dropped me again and gave me a small glance.  
"Any frontal assault on Gaara is doomed to fail." Kankuro added.  
"N-no way!" The short rain nin shouted  
"Those needles should have been able to pierce even five millimetres of tempered steel." The other rain nin added,  
"Oh...dammit" The main one cursed.  
"You're not good enough to touch our Gaara." Kankuro taunted, that was it. The old rain charged forward in rage.  
"SHUT UP YOU--!!" He was cut off as Gaara made a triangle shape with his hands. "Sabakukyu Desert coffin!" He said as the sand moved from the and wrapped around the grass nin. He tried to escape but only failed to do it.  
"Uh....I can't move..." The rain nin said. His head was the only thing showing in his cocoon of sand.  
"As you see...Gaara has total mastery over the sand on the ground and in the air as well." Temari explained.  
"I c-can free myself easily..."  
"If you don't stop yapping I'll seal your lips and cut off your air supply..." Gaara threatened and grabbed one of the parasols from the ground.

He pulled it up and opened it holding it above his head I moved a little bit closer so I was under it too.

"But that would hardly be worth the effort." He lifted his hand up and the sand lifted the nin higher into the air. Then in one quick motion Gaara closed his hand into a fist. "Sabakusoso. Imperial Sand funeral." The sand crushed the nins body and blood splattered everywhere falling down upon us like rain.

I stared frightened at this. Blood hit the parasol Gaara was holding. I hid away my fear just in case he might sense it.

"It was quick and painless...I used far more energy to ensure that." He said as if trying to console me for the death.  
He looked at the two other rain nins as blood slid from the parasol.  
"Bitter crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes and mingle with the endless sands.... Bestowing ever greater power to the demon god." Gaara stated._ 'Geez poetic much?'_ I thought to myself grinning slightly.  
The short rain nin knelt down shaking with fear. He rolled the scroll towards Gaara's team.  
"Here take the scroll." He said. "Please just let us go."

Gaara handed the parasol to me and put his arms straight ahead of him. Sand came up and wrapped around the two ninjas like a snake strangling it's pray.  
"Bye bye!" Temari smiled with a wave. The sand crushed them sending more blood flying through the air. Kankuro just picked up the scroll with a smile, I on the other hand was beside Gaara nearly trembling holding a bloody parasol (No pun intended I assure you). Temari looked at me an eyebrow raised, so I quickly pulled myself together and grinned.  
"Now we can head straight for the tower!" Kankuro exclaimed putting the scroll away. Gaara turned his head slightly towards his brother.  
"Not yet," He snapped. Kankuro looked surprised. "No... I still haven't been sated." I heard the bushes shudder and knew he had found Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.  
"Come on Gaara let's go." Kankuro said with a more stern face. Gaara narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  
"Are you frightened?.... Coward!" Gaara insulted him. Kankuro focused his gaze on Gaara and began to walk towards him.  
"Look maybe you'll be fine, but Temari, and I can't afford taking chances." It was like I had disappeared from the entire conversation this entire place and it was just the siblings. "One set of scrolls is enough!" Kankuro raised his voice this time. Gaara put his hand out still with a pissed off expression.  
"Fool! I take orders from no one." He said menacingly. Kankuro flinched and Temari just watched but I noticed some of the fear in her eyes.  
"That's enough!" Kankuro snatched Gaara's sash and yanked him. "Just for once....Listen to your older brother."  
"I've never thought either of you as my siblings. Cross me and I'll kill you." He said scathingly. The two siblings glared at each other till Gaara hit Kankuro back.  
"C-come on Gaara... Please don't be so cruel. Aren't I like a sister to you? Come on I'm begging." Temari pleaded. Gaara seemed to ignore her and turned his attention to the bushes and I could hear the sand. He was going to kill my friends.  
"GAARA!!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" I shouted which surprised Temari and Kankuro. They had totally forgotten I was there for the moment, but now seeing me shouting at Gaara they were more worried that I would be killed. Gaara clenched his fist, and shifted an object in his hands to reveal it was a cork.  
"Okay fine... But just this once...and I'm not carrying you anymore." He replied with a death glare at me. I flinched and stepped back a bit.  
"Wow... You got Gaara to stop..." Temari whispered to me a bit awed.  
"I think I'm dead next....." I replied and walked behind her. Kankuro followed.

~Kiba's team~

"Man that was close..." Kiba whispered.  
"Yeah" Shino agreed.  
"G-good...thing... N-Niko was t-there." Hinata replied. They all nodded in agreement.

~Niko's team~

Naruto and Sasuke lied on the ground out cold as Sakura hovered over them. It has only been an hour, but it felt like five days already.  
"Sasuke's fever... It still hasn't broken... Naruto is out cold.... Niko is somewhere." Sakura whispered putting another wet piece of cloth on Sasuke's forehead. "Where is Niko... She shouldn't have been gone this long..."

~Back to Niko~

As I walked I could feel my body getting weaker. My strength was leaving me and every time I tried to manipulate my chakra so I could see if I could leave Gaara's team it didn't work. I tried once more and the same result occurred, _'No use... What's wrong with me?' _I thought my legs then gave out for the third time, I fell to my knees in exhaustion and stared at the ground panting, _'Again?'_ I wondered. _'What happened to me?'_ Temari turned around and stopped the others.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I'm too weak to go on! I'm to fucking weak! I only ever keep others behind!" I snapped. "_AND_ I can't manipulate my chakra!" Temari was surprised by my anger well more frustration and looked taken aback by my outburst.  
"Well, I could always carry her." Kankuro said slyly.

I shook my head and glared at him. _'How many times is he gonna try this?'_ I wondered and glared at him. Then pushed myself up only to fall back down on my arse. "Ow…" I mumble.  
"Here, Gaara come here. You can carry her." Temari said.

I looked at her with shock. She knew I feared him and he had already said he wouldn't carry me any more.

"No." Gaara stated flatly.

"Gaara, come on now, you know Kankuro will…_y'know_ and I'll just whine. So the only logical answer is for _you_ to carry her."

"No." He said a but firmer.

"I'll never, ever cook for you again, _EVER_ which mean either you or baldy over here will have to cook."

Seeming reluctant he moved slowly forward. He picked me up bridal style and just walked on. I didn't even look at him, but remembered that dream I had. Or was it a memory? I just couldn't tell.

"I'm not bald…" Kankuro muttered.

"I wasn't talking about your head I was talking about your dick."

"Hey!"  
_'I can't believe I was friends with him.... He killed those people... Then again he killed someone in my memory... But that was to save me... It wasn't like this.'_ I thought then looked up at the red-head, I quickly glanced behind me and saw Temari and Kankuro bickering.

I raised my hand slowly and touched Gaara's warm cheek. He looked at me but I had already fallen asleep in Gaara's warm arms.

A/N: YAY!!!!

If ya like it, review it.


	4. Chapter 4

I was abruptly awoken to find myself on the ground and Temari's face in front of me. Which being as I was still in a start of Lala-landness scared me. I looked around and saw that I was at the tower. It was still daytime and Kankuro was knelt down beside me to see if I was okay. Gaara was no where in sight.  
"You're awake." Temari said and stood up pulling Kankuro up too. "Give her some room to breathe." She snapped at him.  
"How long has it been since the exam started?" I asked as Temari offered me a hand. I gladly accepted it and allowed her to pull me up on my feet.  
"It's only been 8 hours after the exam started. We've already been in the tower but we came back to check on you." Kankuro said.  
"Eight hours!" I exclaimed. "I need to go find my team."  
"Relax, if your team is good they'll make it to the tower." Kankuro said  
"I'd rather find them and make sure they do. I'm safe here while they're most likely fighting for their lives...or in Naruto's and Sasuke's case eachother…Oh no Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! And how'll Sasu-chan survive with Saku-chan!" I shout brushing past him then with a fast jump I disappeared into the trees.

"Tell Gaara I say thank you!" I shouted back them.

(A/N: Pass tense is hard!)

~Gaara's Point of View~

Walking through the tower ground for the millionth time I saw the group that was hiding in the bushes. They stared at me with eyes full of fear. The dog in the one of the boy's jacket was shaking. Temari and Kankuro had gone out a few minutes ago to check on the Niko who I had so kindly brought here (don't anyone ever say I am an evil bastard or I'll hunt you down and kill you and I know you're thinking 'what an evil bastard! Well I did carry Niko into this goddamn tower so I am a nice person!).

Moving past the rookie Genin I explored a new room. It seemed to be where the third exam would be held. Climbing the stairs up to the balcony I looked down and examined the room.  
_'I get the mission that I'm suppose to do with the attack on Hidden Leaf.'_ I thought staring into space. _'What I don't get is why bring that girl. She seems weak to me, getting beat up by those ninjas, then couldn't even walk the rest of the way to the tower...'_

~Back with Niko~

A notorious laughter ruined my thought pattern causing me to stop.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Matsudai Nikoyaka?" The creepy voice asked the owner of said creepy voice appeared beside me and looked even creepier than the voice due to the fact his face was peeling off to show a different one.

"What of it?" I asked.

"Thought so," The creepy pedophile man's neck stretches and he bites into my flesh causing me to cry out in pain.

~Normal POV with Team 7~

A large long and female cry caused the birds a ways off to fly away, "It sounds like Niko-chan!" Naruto shouted.  
"She doesn't sound good…" Sakura pointed out quite wisely. (Sarcasm.)

"Let's go check on her!" Sasuke yelled starting the run to the area where he heard the shout.

"B-but Sasuke-kun you just got better!" Sakura protested.

"Niko-chan needs us!" Naruto yelled back and ran off with Sasuke, Sakura sighed and nodded, whatever kept the idiot happy.

~Niko~

I moaned in pain and grabbed my neck.

"If you're strong you'll live." Creepy pedophile man said and ran off.

"Gyah!!" I screamed the pain pulsing through me like flames burning my skin, "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Help me!" I shouted.

"It's okay we're here." Naruto said landing on the branch beside me, all I remember after that is falling backwards into Lala-land.

~Second last day~

"Then let's get to it!" Naruto shouted when Kabuto turned his head sensing something.  
"An enemy already?" Sakura asked, when Naruto threw a kunai behind them. The kunai hit its target and they all heard a sick crunch and saw blood splatter. The four ninjas were staring in shock at an enormous centipede.  
"Aw, man it's only a centipede." Naruto whined.  
"A really big centipede..." Sakura whispered  
"That's just gross." Sasuke muttered. Kabuto turned to Naruto.  
"Naruto the idea here, is not to attract any attention. Let me make this very simple for you." He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "If we stomp through this forest like a herd of wild elephants... We're basically trumpeting our arrival to everyone around, and they'll throw us a welcome party. Not one we'll enjoy. So for the rest of now, let's keep it quiet and stay out of sight." He explained and turned to look over at the tower.  
The genin kept walking as the sunset and the crescent moon lit up the night. Sakura's legs gave out from under her as she fell to her knees panting.  
"I'm sorry I'm done..." She panted exhausted  
"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed kneeling down beside her.  
"I don't know how far we've come but... The tower never get's any closer...and Niko's not getting any lighter." They all turned their attention to the tower in the distance. She was right.  
"It's bizarre, it's right in front of us as plain as day." Naruto said pointing at it.  
"Apparently you're enjoying an enemy's warm welcome." I said opening my eyes on Sakura's warm back. And they all jumped. Naruto smiled as he saw me smiling at him from Sakura's back. "NIKO-CHAN YOU'RE FINALLY UP!!!"

I got up from Sakura's back and stretch not tired at all. Naruto darted over and gave me a friendly hug. "Where were you before we found you? What happened?"  
"I was in a battle with these sound ninjas. They had me beaten and I blacked out, next thing I know I'm with these sand ninja. They brought me to the tower and then I came looking for you guys but...I…I don't really remember something bit me…" I explained. I looked at Kabuto now. "I've seen your team. They're waiting by the tower."  
"Enough talk, we need to look out for the enemy." Sasuke intervened.  
"Well since we're back to where we started. I'm guessing the enemy is waiting for us to be tired and defenseless so they can pick us off." Kabuto said.  
"You mean like you all are now?" I asked  
"Exactly... They'll make their move soon."  
"Good thing I'm not tired at all."  
We were all shocked when we noticed ninja were appearing everywhere. They looked all the same so I realized it had to be a genjutsu. Moving swiftly in a circle they surround me, Kabuto and the rest of team 7.  
"There are a lot of them..." Kabuto stated  
"All of them are doppelgangers." Sasuke added.

Sakura was scared. "Wh-what the!?" She said.  
"He-heh, your all trapped like rats!" One of the doppelgangers said.  
"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted in rage has he charged forward with a kunai slicing one of the doppelganger's arms off.  
"Good one Naruto!" Sakura cheered. Then its arm burst and soon another one began to sprout out of it. _'What are they!?'_ I thought worried.  
"Sasuke, try and use your Sharingan to check these things out." I suggested.

My teammate nodded and activated his kenkai genkai. Then it seemed he just froze unable to move. A doppelganger pulled out a kunai and threw it at my immobile teammate.  
"GET DOWN!" I shouted tackling him down while taking the blow myself. I winced as I grabbed the kunai with one hand and held my shoulder with the other. Blood ran down my arm and stained some of my blue tank top. Sakura helped Sasuke up.  
"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" She asked worried. _'Sure help him, he isn't the one who just got hurt I am but I'm not in pain or bleeding or anything, bitch.'_ I thought bitterly and sarcastically while looking the kunai over. _'Yep, this thing is real... solid.... Not an illusion!'  
_"Surrender your scroll." One of the genjutsu illusions ordered.  
"Does the fact that these doppelgangers just physically hurt Niko-chan mean that their solid and not just illusions?" Naruto asked. "Even when Doppelgangers are hit they usually disappear and these guys are still here. Is this Genjutsu after all? Which is it?" Naruto charged forward.  
"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted holding the back of his neck in pain. "They are just illusions. Genjutsu casted by the enemy." He said gritting his teeth.

(A/N: Did you know 'casted' isn't even a word?!)  
"But Niko's wound is real." Sakura said looking at me.  
"No Sasuke's right." Kabuto said. "The ninja are watching us from some place safe, synchronizing the real physical attack movements with what we think are the enemy ninja!"  
"It enhances are perception on the shadow shinobi we see are real." I said standing up straight and no longer gripping my wound but instead do the same as Sasuke and hold my mark, wait, SASUKE'S HOLDING A MARK! OH MY GOD! THE CREEPY PEDOPHILE NECK-ELONGATING MAN BIT SASU-CHAN TOO!  
"So I'll hunt down the cowards who are throwing kunai from behind the scene." Naruto said. "And kick his ass." Naruto made a hand seal. "KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted.  
"Shadow clones!" The hiding ninja said clearly surprised that a Genin knew that technique.  
Naruto's clones charged in punching, kicking, and tackling all the illusions. Soon more illusions appeared on the scene.  
"Stand back guys. I'm gonna give Naruto some help." I said as a blue light flashed. I turned into my water ballerina form. Oceanic blue eyes now stared at the battle scene. My teammates looked at my new form.  
I took the water from the ground and launched it forward, while making a hand seal at the same time. Nothing happened besides the water I was already controlling moving on in graceful movements the water was dancing beautifully.

The night had been wasted as morning came we were all still fighting then collapsed on the ground. It seemed we all couldn't handle it anymore. The genjutsu disappeared in smoke as the three ninja who were controlling them appeared in front of us laughing.  
"I know you..." A familiar ninja spoke towards me. "You're the one who burned my arm." He said narrowing his gaze on me and lifting a kunai to his face. "Making us work hard all night.... I'm glad I'll get a little chance for payback... Only with interest."  
"Who are the ones trapped like rats now?" A voice called from behind them. Turning their attention to the bushes they saw me, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Sakura standing there.  
"Nice work, Naruto." Sakura said.  
"Wh-what the? No way. When? How did they?" The ninja who had spoken to the fake me in front of him said.  
"Bakas!" Naruto called. The teammates beside the unnamed nin puffed into smoke and turned into his shadow clones. "Pretty slick eh? While you were distracted by my shadow clones, I turned some of them into my teammates..." He looked at me to finish.  
"Then I moved everyone else out into hiding." I said smiling, and then fired a blast of water at the group of mist ninjas, sending off three crashing to the ground.

They stood back up and each of them making hand seals. More appeared in the field and Sasuke activated his Sharingan using the last of his chakra. They were all illusions. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain has a strange bruise on his neck began to spread. I noticed and knelt down beside him to see what was wrong.  
"Sasuke! Don't use your Sharingan again!" Sakura cried. Naruto being distracted by this turned his attention to his rival.  
"Shame on you letting your guard down!" The ninja said going to stab Naruto. Kabuto rushed in tackling the distracted blonde to the ground and taking the shot.

He laid on the ground holding his leg as blood rushed onto the ground like a crimson river. Putting pressure onto the wound he stopped the bleeding. Naruto was distracted by the illusions as the real ones began to pop up from the ground.  
Moving in the middle one went to stab Kabuto and succeeding sending him back. His glasses fell off and he looked up his eyes changed completely. I noticed this and held in place the same with the ninja. Sasuke shoved me gently to snap me out of it I looked at him and did. I launched a blast of water at the ninja sending him away from my acquaintance.

The ninjas were defeated and Naruto picked up the scroll. Luckily it was the one we needed.  
"Thanks for saving me Niko. I would have been a goner if you hadn't blasted him with water." Kabuto thanked. I smiled sweetly and helped Sasuke up.  
"It was nothing. You saved Naruto, so someone had to save you." I answered while we were all walking toward the tower. Finally we made it. Entering the door sans Kabuto we looked around. It was completely empty.  
"Look up there." I said pointing to a piece of paper on the wall that looked moth eaten. "If qualities of Heaven are what you desire... Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher... If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When both heaven and earth are opened together, thy path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This ___ is the secret way... That guides us on the path today. Written by the Third Hokage." I read.  
"If Heaven your desire...?" Naruto was clueless. "I don't get it... and what's with the blank space?!"  
"I get it..." I said and Sakura turned to me.  
"What does it mean then?" She asked impatiently.  
"Heaven stands for your mind, and earth for your body..."  
"What about the blank?"  
"That I'm not so sure. But for now let's open the scrolls."  
Sasuke nodded as Sakura and Naruto began to peel them open. Opening the scroll symbols were written in it.  
"What is this?" Naruto asked  
"Human... Mankind.." Sakura read. Then a bulge in the scrolls began to appear and smoke coming from them.  
"Throw them away you two!" Sasuke shouted. They did as they were told and tossed them across the room. In the smoke a silhouette began to appear.  
"Y-you're!" Sasuke said shocked.  
"Hey kids." Iruka-sensei greeted arms crossed eyes closed. "It's been awhile eh?"  
"I don't understand!" Sakura blurted out.  
"You four look like you've been through the wringer." Iruka stated.  
"Iruka-sensei what are you doing popping out of a summoning scroll?" Naruto asked.  
"The spell was designed so that we Chuunin could greet the Genin at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the three of you." He said smiling.  
"Messenger?" Sakura was now the clueless one. Iruka pulled out a pocket watch.  
"Yeah... You barely made it." He closed it and put the watch away. "Congratulations. You all passed. I wish I could take you all out for Ichiraku ramen." The academy teacher was cut off by Naruto talking him back.  
"YEEEESSSS!!" Naruto shouted.  
"Take it easy." Iruka tried to pry the hyperactive ninja from him. "H-hey Naruto, let me finish..."  
"Yes! yes! yes! YES!" Naruto was clearly excited about the ramen thing. Sakura and Sasuke fell to the ground.  
"He keeps going and going…" Sasuke sighed.  
"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted to Naruto as he jumped into the air still shouting.  
"You haven't slowed down a bit Naruto." Iruka said.  
" Hmmm Exactly…" Sasuke said as Iruka turned his attention to him. "Does he have an off switch?" He added almost pleadingly.

"Nope…it's probably all that ramen he eats." I said everyone in the room seemed to nod in a agreement, even Naruto, (Though I doubt he knew what we were nodding about.) "Iruka-sensei, if we had had a peek at the scrolls during the exams what would you have done to us?"I asked.  
"Niko, Sasuke your still has sharp as a tack." Iruka said picking up one of the scrolls on the ground. He began to explain that if you had peeked at the scrolls he would have had to knock you guys out till the end of the exams. Then went on to explain the poster's meaning to everyone.

~~Iruka's flashback~~

"I know what these kids are capable of better then anyone else. If there is no way they can pass... at least let me be the one who breaks the news to them." Iruka pleaded to Anko. She sat at a desk with a stack of papers in front of her.  
"If it means that much to you, Iruka, then they're all yours... But why subject yourself to being the bearer of Bad news?" She asked.  
"I really appreciate it Anko." Iruka gave a deep bow to the second exam proctor.  
"Wait a minute!" Anko said looking at a paper. "This is the group Kakashi's been training right? If he's got faith in them, I wouldn't count them out just yet." Iruka looked sternly at the floor.  
~~End flashback~~  
~~Another Flashback~~  
"Kakashi they shouldn't be entered in this exam. They aren't ready yet." Iruka spoke to the masked jounin. "Why do you insist on letting them enter?"  
"It's none of your business anyways... They're not your students anymore." Kakashi told him sternly then added. "They are soldiers under my command."  
~~ End flashback~~  
_'Well Kakashi... It looks like it's you and not me... Who understands just what these kids can handle..'_ Iruka thought.

/N: Well this on e is a hell of a lot shorter than the others but meh...I really don't care to much. Ahem.....

If you like it, review it...because they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and make me giggle, and yes, I accept flames because if you take the time to carefully pick it apart and rip at little details for no reason it must mean you see potentiel in my work even if you tell me I have no future in writing, I think that deep down flammers care. So yes flames are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

"CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU ALL... ON PASSING THE SECOND EXAM!!" Anko shouted.

In the room all the Genin were groups together while in front of them their Sensei's, The Hokage, and the exam proctors stood staring back at them.  
"Sasuke's team made it!" Ino exclaimed with a smile and staring at Sasuke.  
"Your students made an impressive showing! I wonder how much of it was luck..." Gai told Kakashi. "Not that it matters. My team is bound to knock them out next round. At the next level, it will be all about their abilities... or lack thereof. Ah well... Sometimes being young is all about learning to deal with heart break, eh, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Gai with a clueless expression.  
"Huh? I'm sorry... Did you say something?" He asked  
"What!" Gai said then turned away angry with his fist by his face and clenched. "Heh... Good one... As annoying as ever Kakashi... You always did try to get under my skin with your aloof act." Gai said. Kakashi just stared blankly at Gai's back and scratched his head.  
'Wow, So that's Master Gai's archrival... Man he beats Gai hands down in the looks department...' Tenten smiled staring at Kakashi.

"None of the other teachers are as cool as Gai-sensei. Not even close!! He's the man!" Lee shouted with a smile and holding a fist to his face like Gai did. "Just wait Gai-sensei I'll make you proud!!"

Neji was scanning over the crowd. "So now only the real players are left. And Uchiha Sasuke and Matsudai Nikoyaka made it eh...?" Neji whispered to himself. "Why didn't I see her earlier though...?"

~Flashback~

Standing on a tree branch looking down at the group of Genin ninja's stood Neji. His Byakugan seeing through everyone's movements. He saw Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Yamanaka Ino, and the other but he did not see Team seven's other teammate Nikoyaka. She was missing from the group and there were no signs she had even been right there with them. _'Had she been killed?'_ He wondered. Looking around again he saw no traces of blood that was hers. _'Where could she have gone too?'_

~End Flashback~

"So that's Nikoyaka... Orochimaru wanted us to get her as well..." Dosu sighed staring at me.

"You'll pay for injuring my arms, Uchiha Sasuke..." Zaku whispered through clenched teeth his arms in a bandage sling. The sound jounin stared at his students then growled Kabuto turned his attention seeing him.  
"Amazing... there were 26 teams at the start, and only seven teams finished." Temari marveled standing behind Kankuro and Gaara.

The sand Jounin stared at Gaara. _'So you came through without a scratch after all Gaara...'_ He thought.

_'Akamaru's acting strange...'_ Kurenai thought looking at the whining dog in Kiba's jacket. _'Those guys from the sand village...'_ Kiba thought as Akamaru whined louder.

_'Naruto passed too.... I'm so glad!'_ Hinata thought playing with her fingers and smiling lightly.  
"What the...?! All the rookies from Konoha are here!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Hey check it out! Old man Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei and even that bushy brow guy are all fathered together!" Naruto said getting really excited. I sighed. _'I can't believe he's still full of energy...'_ I thought.

"It's like a Dream Team!" Naruto nearly shouted but I covered his mouth just in time.  
"Hmmm... I've got a bad feeling about this..." Sasuke whispered putting pressure on the curse mark on his neck.

_'It's astonishing that so many of them survived... And even more astounding that the majority of the survivors were culled from the ranks of most raw recruits.'_ The Hokage thought.  
"No wonder their instructors vied for the right to recommend them for this competition..." He said this time aloud.  
"Now lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam!" Anko Announced. "Listen up and take every word he says to heart!! They're all yours, my Lord."  
"Very well."  
"The third examination is about to commence... But before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted... Let me make one thing perfectly clear!!!" His voice boomed as smoke rose from his pipe. "It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

_'The purpose?'_ I thought.

"Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" He tipped his hat down everyone was hooked on the words he was saying. "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of the shinobi... Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examinations is in fact..."  
The old Hokage pulled his pipe out of his mouth and sighed. Gaara just gave a long and hard stare at the old man.  
"A war-in-miniature between all our allied lands." He said.  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Tenten asked.  
"If you were to study our recent history--And consult a map--It would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact.... A temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographical contiguous lands..." He answered. "Whose previous existence was one of continual strife... constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle... Until a better way was devised... The way of the Chuunin Journey Man Ninja selection Examination..."  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto shouted in a sudden outburst. "I thought the point was to select Chuunin."  
"Make no mistake... When this exam is done, it will have had the side effect... Of winnowing out any applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chuunin but even more importantly... It serves as an arena wherein for the honor of their respective homelands. Young shinobi may fight to the death if need be!"  
"The honor of their lands?!" Shikamaru said.  
"This third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguishable guests... Including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. Moreover, among their numbers will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you." The Hokage put his hands behind his back. "If any one nation's applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority.. The noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble... Commissions to agents of that country will dwindle..."

I listened intently not a word escaping me.  
"So! Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight?!?" Kiba interrupted.  
"The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village, and the village derives power from the shinobi who live there." The Hokage answered blowing his pipe again. ((A/N: I swear the old man is smoking crack....)) "And the greatest strength of those shinobi... In the midst of life-and-death battles." He then went on explaining when Tenten interrupted." But you've always emphasized the concept of 'friendship' Why?" She asked  
"Though my meaning is subtle I chose my words with care... 'To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives. Is the essence of friendship in the world of shinobi.'"

was confused by this. _'Risking lives for this? If only there was a way to balance power without risking lives....'_ I thought.

The Hokage went on talking 'til now it became boring. Soon enough another voice interrupted this time I recognized who it was.  
"Whatever... Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life and death stuff anytime soon?" Gaara asked irritated.  
"Humph! So you insist I explain the second exam? Well the truth is..." Hokage began. Then out of nowhere a man appeared in front of the Hokage.  
"Forgive my interruption Lord Hokage but... Would you mind handing the rest of the proceedings over... To me, Gekko Hayate, Proctor of the third exam." The man asked  
"Go ahead"  
"Okay..." The man coughed and turned to face us all. "Good to meet you all.... I'm Hayate." We all stared blankly at the pale proctor. He had bags under his eyes. He seemed sick. He was. "Uh... Before we start the exam...." cough, "I must ask you all to do something for me..."

_'This guy seems sickly... I wonder if he's alright.' _I thought concerned.

Soon he goes on explaining that there are preliminaries. ((I don't want to bore you guys any longer))  
On the Board Sasuke was up first against some sound guy named Akado Yoroi. All throughout the battle I watched closely as my teammate was on the verge of losing... More then the match, but with some encouragement from me and shouts from Naruto and some treats from me he pulled through using some of Lee's techniques. Gaara blinked a bit staring down at them.

The next match was starting now and I look down to see Shino and Zaku there. 'I wonder how this one's going to go.... I know that sound ninja's techniques... But I've never seen Shino's before.' I thought interested.  
"Who's the loser?" Zaku asked with a grin. Shino didn't reply but just stared through his sunglasses back at him.  
"Uh, alright everyone it's time for the second match of the prelims to begin." Hayate announced coughing. "Alright begin!"

"If you go through with this, you'll get hurt so badly you'll never be the same. Walk away while you still can." Shino warned.  
"Ha. Looks like this arm still has some movement in it." Zaku laughed pulling his left arm out of the sling. "I'm betting I can beat you with one hand tied.... So to speak.." The sound ninja charged forward at Shino and went to hit him outside the head. Shino merely lifted an arm and blocked it with ease.  
"You couldn't beat me even if you used both your arms..." He replied  
"JUST SHUT UP!" How do you like this?" The hole in Zaku's hand was letting air out. "Zanku ha. The blast that slices air." There was a huge cloud of smoke as Shino was sent rolling across the floor till he came to a stop. The Konoha Genin groaned as he stood up. Visible to all now was bugs swarming on Shino's cheek.

_'There swarming out through his skin... From the inside out!' _I thought and shivered. Zaku looked behind him and saw an army of bugs on the floor.  
"Do you like my little friends? They're called Kikaichu parasitic destruction beetles. They attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey." Shino raised a finger near his face with a small beetle on it. "There's no way you'll survive an onslaught of this magnitude... So... If you value your life... You'd better surrender. It's your only way out. Use your left-hand strike on me again... And they'll instantly be all over your unprotected back. Use you left-hand strike against the Kikaichu swam... And your front will be open for my attack. You're finished either way." Shino made a hand sign. "Unless of course you had the foresight to prepare a backup plan."  
"Ugh..." Zaku remembered a flashback he had with Orochimaru. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!! YOU WANT TO SEE A BACKUP PLAN?! HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Zaku shouted pulling his right arm from the sling and surprising Shino.  
"What? He can use his right arm?" I shouted.

"Take this!" Zaku got in a position to blast Shino and the beetles. Then there was a loud explosion as Zaku's arms were blasted off. His arms broke off where the bandages ended and dropped to the ground. Exiting the holes were the beetles. Shino appeared behind Zaku.  
"Just now, while I distracted you with all that helpful advice, my little friends were making their quiet way to the key points upon your body... Creeping down the tunnels you blast your gale winds through. And that, my friend, is a true backup plan." Shino explained and punched Zaku back. Zaku laid on the ground not moving. Blood slid down his lip. Hayate bent down.  
"He's finished..." He said and stood back up as medical nins took Zaku's body away. "The winner is Aburame Shino."

I watched as Shino made his way quietly to the stands. On the board the names Tsurugi Misumi Vs Kankuro appeared.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kankuro and watched him make his way down.  
"Alright then..." Cough, "You may begin." Hayate said and backed away.  
"Even though you're just a brat... I'm not letting my guard down like Yoroi-san did. In fact let me make one thing perfectly clear... You'd be better off forfeiting the match before you get hurt." Misumi said narrowing his eyes through his glasses at Kankuro. "This won't take long at all."  
"I agree." Kankuro said pulling the mummy like bandages off from his back and holding it on the ground. ".. I'll be finished with you in no time." This ticked Misumi off as he charged forward and pulled his arm back to smack Kankuro.  
"Don't try any tricks. I'm going to win this with the first strike!!" He went to hit him but Kankuro caught it. Misumi only laughed which surprised Kankuro. His arm began to wrap around Kankuro's like a snake.  
"What?" Kankuro said. Misumi began to explain what his body was doing to Kankuro.  
"The longer you wait to surrender, the tighter I'll squeeze." He looked at the mummy bandages on the ground. "I don't know what your own ninja art may be... But once your body is helpless in my hands it doesn't even matter. And if you give the smallest hint of trying anything clever in order to avert defeat... Then I'll snap you like a twig." He squeezed tighter around Kankuro. "You're running out of time..."  
"Heh..." Kankuro smiled. "No way..."  
"Do you want to be the one who dies?" Misumi asked pushing Kankuro closer to the floor. You could hear the crunching sound.  
"Do you? You're about to get your wish!" Kankuro said with one eye closed by the pain. _'What could he possibly do?! He's better of forfeiting and leaving with his life...'_ I thought slightly worried. There was a loud sickly snap that echoed throughout the arena. I looked over at Gaara and Temari to see their gaze focused on the two while everyone else stared in shock, even the exam proctor.  
"What a waste." Gaara said. Hayate sighed.  
"Hah! The fool..." Misumi whispered.  
"He broke his neck!" Lee said.  
"What?" Naruto shouted loudly.  
"He just wouldn't give up... So I killed him." Misumi explained. Suddenly Kankuro whirled his head around to face Misumi. His skin was cracked to reveal it was a doll.  
"And now I can return the favor!" It said. Revealing razor sharp teeth.

The doll's clothes disappeared around its arms to reveal bone like arms and hands. The clothes around its body were a tattered mess. It began to wrap around Misumi's body.

_'It's just a doll... A marionette!'_ I thought. Then noticed the mummy bandages were squirming. A hand poked out and grabbed one pulling them all off. Kankuro was inside the twirling bandages. _'So that's the real body!'_ I thought and saw Kankuro's hand was moving like it was controlling strings. _'He's a puppet-master!'_  
"Think how much more flexible you'll be with all those bones of yours broken to bits." Kankuro said as the last of the swirling bandages landed on him and the ground. "But... I'll leave your neck intact." There was a loud snap and everyone was silent.  
"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back... The winner of the match is Kankuro!!" Hayate announced.  
"Two of them against one guy... Isn't that against the rules? Isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.  
"Not in this case, Naruto. The 'Other Guy' Is just some kind of golem..." Kakashi answered.  
"The art of the puppet-master!" I said. "He manipulates a lifeless doll by projecting the power of his chakra. The puppet is a weapon just like throwing stars." I explained.  
"In any matter it's time for the fourth match." Kakashi said.  
"Whoa. This is like a never-ending freak show!" Naruto said.  
"Sakura... Look" Kakashi said and pointed at the board. It read Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino.

I leaned boredly against the railing watching Sakura and Ino's fight end in a draw. Next up Tenten and Temari fought, this peaked my interest. Seeing Temari whip away Tenten's weapons with only a swipe of her fan.

_'So Temari can send gusts of air with her fan, Kankuro controls a puppet, and it seems Gaara controls sand...'_ I thought now knowing the sand siblings abilities. Temari won the fight and I yawned with boredom. Next up Shikamaru fought against Kin of the three sound ninjas that had knocked me out earlier. After a few minutes he came out victorious. Kiba and Naruto fought soon after and to my amazement Naruto actually won against all odds. Though I was a bit grossed out. _'He won by farting.....Eww...'_

Sighing I watched as Hinata and Neji stepped down to fight. My eyes looked from one to another. I watched in horror as Hinata was rushed to the medical room and Neji was victorious, but before I could say anything to the Hyuuga it was time for the ninjas of the next match to be revealed.  
((Sorry I'm skipping by these fights but I'm just trying to get to her fight))

The board lit up with not two but three names now. I read the names carefully. Rock Lee, Gaara, Matsudai Nikoyaka.  
"Me.... against those two.." I said looking down to see Lee all bummed because he didn't get chosen last. I didn't see Gaara but I averted my gaze to the floor and saw him already waiting. Placing a hand firmly on the railing I jumped up swinging myself over and landing on the ground in front of Gaara. Next Lee jumped down to my right and Gaara's left.  
"This match will be with three candidates due to an uneven number of Genin trying out." Hayate said and coughed. "Like the others... Anything goes... Begin!"  
I looked at Gaara he didn't move but gazed at me and then to Lee as if trying to say something. I gulped hoping they wouldn't double team on me.

_'Okay think... The best strategy would be to go after Lee.... After seeing what Gaara can do, I know it would be best to go after him...' _My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what Gaara meant when he looked at me then Lee. He _wanted_ me to go after Lee, but why? Instead of questioning any longer I made a hand seal.  
"Gouzen Tora!" I shouted as the same roar that I used on Dosu in the second exam echoed right at Lee and Gaara. The two ninjas couldn't dodge the wave of sound and came crashing to the ground stunned and in pain. Gaara seemed to be hurt more. I examined him momentarily before bringing my attention back to Lee whose condition was the same.  
"Gaara's never felt pain before... At least not pain where his blood is spilt.... This isn't good...." I heard Temari say. Lee recovered quickly and jumped up.  
"Why Niko did you attack me as well? Could you not control your attack?" Lee asked clearly he wasn't excepting the fact that I was aiming for him as well.  
"I was aiming for both of you." I muttered as Gaara sat up rubbing his ears.

Slowly he stood up straight his eyes were different. Not in color but in what they held. It frightened me. His eyes showed anger and something... evil but still he looked almost as if he admired me as well. Lee seemed to take notice and jumped to my side.  
"Don't worry Niko-Chan... I'll protect you with my life!" Lee reassured me and ran full force at the sand ninja. Lee pulled his arm back and launched it forward at Gaara for a direct hit. The raccoon eyed Genin seemed to have recovered from my attack and instantly blocked Lee's assault with sand from his gourd. I watched as Lee stepped back still trying to hit Gaara.

Naruto was angry, I was just standing there while Lee did all the work. Which he knew it wasn't like me.  
"NIKO!!! GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND KICK SOME TAIL!!!" Naruto shouted snapping me out of my trance. I looked at him with serious eyes and then at Lee and Gaara.  
"Thanks Naruto-kun." I whispered as I felt my body change. A white aura wrapped around my form like a blanket. My hair turned white, my eyes changed to a dark black, my clothing changed into a short black dress and my nails were painted red, I wore red bracelets and roses were stuck in my hair along with a wing shaped beret, in fact a angel feathered wings came out of my back. I can't say it didn't hurt but I held it in so Lee and Gaara wouldn't know.

I smiled at them. Lee stared at me in awe, his mouth wide open.  
"N-n-Niko.... Is that you?" Lee asked. I smirked and nodded.  
"Now to end this fight!" I shouted hovering in the air. Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows and Gaara just stared blankly at me. A breeze entered the room and began to pick up speed. Quickly it began to become seeable. A tornado was forming maybe not a large one, but a small one enough to end the fight. The Genin and jounin up above gripped the railing tightly as not to be blown back. Lee and Gaara were struggling to stay on the ground. My eyes narrowed at Gaara as sand began to grab his feet holding him firmly to the floor. Lee was sudden whipped into the air as he slammed against the wall over and over again. The wind was picking up and Gaara stared blankly into my dark eyes.  
"I thought this was the ending..." Gaara said in a monotone voice  
"It is... When Lee-san can't fight the match will be over." I replied realizing the tornado wasn't effecting him. I landed on the ground and snapped my fingers and the tornado disappeared. Lee plummeted to the ground and laid there unable to move.  
"The winner of the match is Nikoyaka and Gaara." Hayate announced seeing as Lee was beat up to much too even stand. The medic nins put his limp body on a stretcher and carried him away. Gaara merely began to walk up the stairs leaving me gazing at where he stood. _'What just happened?'_ I thought. _'All I did was just look in his eyes and I suddenly couldn't move.... It was like....'_ I averted my gaze up to see Naruto yelling at me. Transforming back to my normal look I walked up the stairs and stood there.  
"Niko-Chan what was that!?!" Naruto asked  
"What do you mean?" I asked now confused.  
"You attacked Lee... Why not that Gaara guy?" Naruto asked stunned.  
"My tornado wouldn't work on Gaara I guess...." I answered.  
"You passed though," Sakura said now up from being knocked out in her match.  
"Yep." I smiled brightly. "It wasn't even that hard."  
"But answer this for me.... Why were you staring at Gaara while the tornado was going, why not attack him?"  
"What's the point? I mean Lee was to hurt to battle and all anyone needed to pass was to make one person unable to fight.... So I didn't want to waste what little energy I had left to fight Gaara."  
"Little energy? What do you mean? You seemed full of energy before the preliminaries"  
"I used allot to stay alive in the second exam while I searched for you guys... In truth my body was tired. I used most of it to make sure I could make it by..." I answered lying but I'm a good liar so no one asked any questions, I was really just exaughsted from the mark trying to spread.

"Ow..." I mumbled falling to my knees and holding the mark. I saw Naruto watching me concerned, I blacked out.

I woke up with Sasuke shaking me viciously on top of the balcony where everyone stared at me.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him getting up, I was in no mood to be shaken.

"Niko-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked me worry crossing his face.

"I'm fine…just sore…"

"I know…" Sasuke mumbled touching his neck.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go home okay?" I said looking away.

"O-okay…" Naruto replied slightly taken aback.

~Niko's house~

I walked inside seeing dust over most of the objects, with a sigh I cleaned quickly to the way it was before I had left to the first exam. A yawn escaped my lips as I took a relaxing bath and put on my black pajamas.

_Time for some sleep...._ I thought falling onto my bed. Unknown to me was sitting right outside my window was a silhouette of a human. I heard a sharp tap on the window and got up. I opened my curtain only to stumble backwards at what I saw.

"Gaara." I mouthed. He simply looked at me and I opened my window. "Gaara... what... what are you doing here?" I asked him nervously.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied. A cool breeze came in threw the window causing me to shiver.

"Are you ok?" He asked in monotone this time his eyes revealed nothing.

"Just a lil' bit cold." I replied.

"Oh." He said then looked at my room studying it.

_Oh shit!_ I thought. _He's gonna see my underwear, my bras my "Personals" he's gonna see everything!_

"Uh... Niko? Why don't you get changed and come out her I wanna talk to you about something okay?"

"Sure... Gaara-chan. One sec." I closed the curtain so he couldn't see, not that I thought he would want to watch but just out of habit. I quickly picked out an outfit, an ocean blue top with quarter sleeves, straight leg navy blue denim jeans, a black beanie, and my favorite pair of adidas shoes. I reopened my window to see Gaara staring at the moon. "Hi!" I said and flashed him a smile I climbed out beside him.

"Niko?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You stole my first kiss when we were little." He stated quite frankly.

"That wasn't just a dream?" I asked blushing.

"No, it happened. I wanna show you something Niko will you come?"

"Uh sure." I said not completely sure what to do.

"Okay, follow me."

I followed Gaara out of the village to a field of flowers. I had a strange feeling I had seen this place before.

~Flashback~

Kakashi led a small girl into a beautiful field of flowers.

"Kakashi! Look at this place!" the young girl Niko shouted.

"Yes" Kakashi said, "it's nice." He smiled from under his mask.

"Kakashi?" Niko asked picking flowers.

"Yes?"

"Where is this place?"

Kakashi yawned and sat down.

"On the way to Suna."

~End Flashback~

Gaara led me to the middle of the field.

"This is where I take my kiss back." He whispered to me and kissed me passionately. I suddenly remembered the dark haired man. Gaara slowly pulled away and turned around a man stood there, I felt my heart racing...this is just like my dream. My heart beat faster and the world went black.

~Dream~

Niko stood in the kitchen with her father they were making a special cake for her mother's birthday. The door opened slightly and a dark haired man walked in.

"Itachi-kun! Welcome! Come on in." Niko's father Shinboku greeted.

"Where's your wife?" Itachi asked in a friendly tone.

"She's in the garden, why?" Her Shinboku asked.

"I...have something I would like her to have for her special day." Itachi said with a grin.

"Me go with?" Niko asked.

"Sure Niko." Itachi said passively. They walked into the garden where her mother manipulated it into looking perfect even though it was winter their garden was forever in spring.

"Hello Itachi, Niko." Her mother Atsui said with a bow.

"Atsui can you please tell your daughter to leave us?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. Niko, sweetie go play with Naruto.

"Hai!" Niko said and ran off to play with Naruto.

Niko arrived at his apartment and knocked she went inside only to realize Naruto wasn't home so she went back home.

Everything was ruined.

She ran to her house.

"Papa! Mama!" She screamed.

"Run away Niko!" Her mother's voice yelled.

"Mama!" The young child yelled fighting her tears she saw Itachi.

"Itachi!" The child ran and hugged him. He picked her up.

"I tried Niko...I tried" Itachi said.

~End Dream~

~New Dream~

The younger me and Gaara walked back into the sand village. We were talking about random things just making conversation when he asked.  
"Do you have a mom or a dad?" I stopped walking and looked at him. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No.... I use too..." I replied looking at the ground.  
"What do you mean you use too?"  
"They're dead... I live alone with Kakashi...." I looked up at Gaara and saw him facing away. "What about you?"  
"My mom is dead.... I killed her... My dad has been trying to kill me... The villagers say I'm a monster..." I walked over to Gaara and grabbed his hand and he flinched.  
"I'm sorry... You have it worse then me... But..." I paused tears in my eyes. I may have been young but I knew how much pain this must have caused him. Not to mention I hated seeing others suffer. Gaara looked at me confused.  
"Why are you crying? It's not your fault... It's mine...."  
"Because It's so sad that you had to go through that. I mean your own father trying to kill you! The village hating you!" I left out the fact about Gaara's mother.

~End Dream~

I opened my eyes and sat up. Sun fell into my room and the alarm clock was going off. I looked at the time. It was 7:00 A.M. Getting up I took a shower and got dressed then darted out the door to find Kakashi. I only had a month to train and I was going to need it, I felt bad for Gaara he probably had to of carried me back to my house... _'Wait a minute I was in pajamas...I blacked out in clothes Gaara must've...the nerve of that guy!'_

I stopped at the flower shop and looked around. Ino was there with Sakura, I raised an eyebrow. Before the two wouldn't even go near each other, but I figured it was because of the fight in the preliminaries. Walking over I picked a few and paid for them darting off before they could question me. I reached my parents graves and knelt down running my fingers over two names.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit... The Chuunin exams have kept me away..." I whispered.

I set down two of the flowers I had and said a goodbye then dashed off. The hospital was in sight. I saw Naruto running inside.

_What's he doing at a hospital? Is he going to see Sasuke and Lee?_ I thought pushing the doors open and walking inside. Soon enough Naruto was shouting and Kakashi came in to quiet him down. _Good I was looking for Kakashi-sensei anyways._

I snuck by them and into Sasuke's room. Silently I set the flower beside him in a vase and went off to find Lee's room.  
I cursed myself mentally. I had been so careless and let Lee get badly hurt while I tried to fight Gaara. _How could I do that? Lee may be creepy but he wasn't attacking me... And in return he got slammed around so badly that he won't become a ninja again...'_ I stepped inside and saw Lee was sound asleep. Setting the flower in another vase I looked at Lee. _I never meant to hurt him that badly...._ Turning away I went to walk out when a voice stopped me.  
"Niko-Chan.... I promise... To protect you..." Lee whispered.  
I smiled but it faded away as I went out into the hallway. Walking back to Kakashi and Naruto I tapped the jounin on the shoulder.  
"Niko... Where have you been?" He asked ignoring Naruto.  
"Visiting Lee and Sasuke, passed out, with the sand ninja Gaara and my place.... So what about my training?" I jumped straight into business not wanting him to leave before I asked.  
"Well you see....-" Kakashi was cut off.  
"He's not training us!!!" Naruto shouted. I stared at Kakashi wide eyed but soon regained my expression.  
"What does he mean by that!?! You know I need to get strong and fast if I want to keep up with those guys." I shouted.  
"You'll be training. I'm having Ebisu train Naruto and you will...." Kakashi was beating around the bush.  
"I'll be trained by whom?"  
"I have haven't arranged it yet..." He said scratching the back of his head. An anime vein appeared on my forehead.  
"YOU HAVEN'T ARRANGED ANYONE TO HELP TRAIN ME!!!" I shouted. "WHAT KIND OF SENSEI ARE YOU?!" With that I hit him on the head. "Maybe that will knock some sense into you baka _student_." I said and stormed out.  
"Well... That could have gone better..." Kakashi said.  
"Hahahaha... I'm sure glad I'm not you!" Naruto said laughing.

~Training Fields~

Angrily I kicked the dummy and sent strong punches to its head. Another swift kick and more fast punches. I jumped back panting and ran at the dummy again this time slashing it with Kunai's.  
"Aren't you training hard." I heard a voice and froze where I was. Turning my head slightly I saw the blonde haired girl Temari.  
"What do you want?" I snapped clearly no in a good mood.  
"I saw that your sensei didn't find anyone to train you...."  
"Your point?"  
"You could train with me and my siblings...." Temari said with a smirk. I frowned at the sand ninja.  
"I'm not stupid! You'd just see my moves and use it again me." I stated. Temari shook her head.  
"We're in a different bracket, we won't be fighting till the end... Of course it's if we make it." I thought it over. It wouldn't be bad because then I could see how they improve too.  
"Fine... You got yourself a deal." I said quickly.  
"Follow me then." She said and started running, I quickly took off after the girl. She stopped at a clearing and I looked around seeing targets and other equipment to help. "My brothers are coming here, I'm sure they won't mind you being here at all."  
I sighed and pulled some kunais from my pouch. Temari watched, interested.  
"Pick a target for me."  
"All three." She said and I smiled. Throwing the shinobi weapons they hit their mark with ease.  
"Good to know I can still aim when I'm angry..." I whispered and looked over at her. "Why don't we fight?" I smiled slyly.  
"Good idea... But Just to warn you... You'll end up just like that other sack of trash...." She said  
"Yeah right..." I said and charged forward as Temari took her fan off from her back. I jumped over her and made a quick swipe at her back. She blocked it with her fan as I did more moves waiting for an opening. I saw it and threw my hardest punch at her. Which it hit square on her chin sending her flying onto the ground.  
"Looks like I got ya..." I said running in. Temari opened an eye to see me darting in. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself up to block my attack but was surprised when she didn't feel the hit. Looking at me she let down her guard and I kicked her in the side. "You're too easy..." I said. Temari landed on her feet this time picking up her fan.  
"That's it... It's my turn." She said opening her fan to reveal the three purple moons.  
She got it ready to swing and I was ready myself. She swung the fan and I used my kenkai genkai to turn into my wind form.

Soon enough she disappeared with her fan leaving me to guess where she was. A hard kick hit my back as I tumbled to the ground and back into my original self. I saw Temari there and now coming at me. Rolling away so I wouldn't get hit by her fan crashing down I wrapped my feet around her ankle and twisted so she'd fall down. Then I held a kunai to her throat.  
"I win." I said with a smile.  
She remained silent as I got up and put my kunai away. She sat up and stared at the ground. Finding it hard to believe that I beat her.  
"Ah come on, don't feel bad... You put up a good fight.... I just need more of a challenge." I said sitting down too.  
"Temari what's going on?" A voice asked. We both looked to see Kankuro coming through some bushes.  
"I was just sparring with... Niko" Temari answered. I sighed and looked up at the puppet master.  
"Why?" He asked walking over to us both.  
"Well... She had nobody to train with, so I suggested she trained with us..."  
"And from the looks of it, she beat you." Another voice entered the area. I didn't even have to look. The cold voice belonged to none other then Gaara. "You're pathetic Temari...."  
"Don't say that..."I spoke which caused all eyes to go on me. "She did good.... With some more training she could possibly beat me next time." I could feel Gaara's glare on me. Turning to face the raccoon eyed Genin I saw Kankuro make a face like 'Are-you-crazy?' _Maybe I am..._ I thought. I stared into Gaara's teal eyes and he just stared blankly back at me.  
"Besides, if your so high and mighty why don't you help her train." I said and I could feel Temari fuming oh how she'd love to hurt me. I knew the elder sister hated no feared being around Gaara.  
"Why waste my time on her...?" He asked. I growled.  
"Then don't complain! If you won't go and help her then don't insult or complain about it." I said simply. Temari let out a mushroom sigh. _I know it was Sensei's idea to train with her... But... This is bad..._ Temari thought.  
Gaara didn't answer me he just walked off to the edge of the clearing. He sat down under a tree and stared at us.

"So..." I said looking at Kankuro. "Is Gaara only like this because he killed his mom, his dad tries to kill him and everyone calls him a monster?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have. Kankuro's eyes widened at my knowledge of this.

"H-how do you know all that?" He asked cautiously.

"Gaara told me obviously!" I replied. Gaara looked up hearing me say his name. He sent his sand towards me.

"Oh-ho you're in trouble now you little bitch!" Kankuro taunted.

I tried backing away from the sand but it came at me to fast. The sand wrapped around my body tightly. _'Am I going to die?'_ I wondered. I heard my mother's voice call out to me as my vision dimmed.

"Niko one day you'll find someone who you'd die for but, even if they don't love you right away, don't give up keep trying till they realize how wonderful you are." Her mother's voice said.

'_I found him Mama, and I'm not gonna give up!'_ I opened my eyes and looked straight at Gaara.

"Kill me!" I shouted at him. "Kill me and prove to us that your demon's thirst for blood controls you!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaara screamed back obviously unamused with my antics.

"Then I'll finally believe you're a monster in a human's body!" I kept yelling at him. The sand tightened so I couldn't breathe. "Hah!" I wheezed. "I still don't believe it." And with that I felt the pain disappear a blanket of sand lowered me to the ground I smiled at Gaara in internal pain.

"I knew you were human. I alwa-" I interrupted myself by coughing, I felt something hot and wet on my lips and hand, I looked to see blood, my blood I coughed again only to bring up twice as much then before. Gaara just stared at me horrified Kankuro and Temari did the same, and in that moment I knew, I was going to slowly die until I lose too much blood or get tired of the pain and kill myself. Unable to sit up straight any longer I fell.


	6. Chapter 6

There was only one day left until the final exam. Gaara had been distancing himself from everyone lately not that we were close to begin with but...he's barely looked at me or acknowledged my existence.

I've mostly been training with Temari, Kankuro is always...well...annoying. I was looking out my window writing a poem when I saw to figures on a roof top nearby slowly opened my curtains to see Gaara fighting with some guy, I was about to go out there and stop them but Gaara had already finished it off.

'_Gaara'_ I thought worriedly. I got up from my desk and turned the lights off. Picked up the poem ripped it up into pieces and threw it out, _'Stupid love! Stupid, stupid me thinking Gaara would love me! Stupid poems! And beautiful Gaara!'_ I plopped down on my bed and tried for a nice deep sleep, which I didn't get, I had the same reoccurring dream about Itachi.

My alarm went off and I lazily hit the button to turn it off. Did my morning routine then realized that today was the day of the last exam! _Yes!!!_ I thought.

I'll kick some serious ass today and Gaara will have to love me! But, the problem was I would have to kick Naruto's. I walked to the arena where Naruto was late of course I took a spot beside Gaara.

"Hey Niko where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't really know Dosu is missing too..."

"Sh!" The man in front of us said. "Stand up straight and proud in front of our audience!" I looked up to see the people in the stands wow there was a lot! "You guys are the hero's of this final competition." I looked around again still no sight of Sasuke or Dosu.

_Where are they?_ I thought to myself. Gaara growled, _Uh oh._ I thought. He's not in a good mood. He was looking up at the stands, I looked where he was staring. He was looking straight at the Suna's Kazekage AKA his father.

"Welcome all, and our deepest thanks to coming here to witness the final battles of this years Chuunin exam. These are the nine contestants who made it threw the preliminaries. Everyone, Enjoy!" The Hokage said.

"Oh there's one last thing before we start," The examiner said, pulling out a paper from his vest. There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now this is final! So take a good look at it!"

_What?! I'm supposed to fight Sasuke?! AND ...GAARA! Naruto got Neji alone, Kankuro got Sino, and Temari got Shikamaru. At least I'll have some entertainment... _I thought miserably. _So that Dosu guy dropped out...No...he wouldn't have…_ I thought My eyes widened with sudden realization. _'GAARA KILLED HIM! But why he normally doesn't kill without purpose but I've only actually known him for a month...'_ I thought to myself.

"Uh question!" Naruto said.

"What?" The examiner replied his toothpick going up and down in his mouth as he spoke.

"What happens If Sasuke isn't here?" Naruto asked.

"If the opponent isn't here by the time his name is called he forfeits the match."

'_This doesn't make sense I only saw Dosu on the rooftop and Sasuke's not the type to miss this even if he had to drag himself here'_ I thought.

Gaara clenched his hands into fists the look on his face was frightening his eyes looked evil and cold while a sick smile played on his lips.

"Alright listen! The terrain on which you're fighting is different but the rules are the same. So, there are no rules. The battle continues until one acknowledges defeat or dies in the battle of three it continues to one. I can end any match at anytime if I feel the match is over. Understand? Good Naruto and Neji you're up first! Everyone else go to the waiting area!" The examiner said. We all filed out and settled in to watch the fight.

~Naruto vs. Neji~

"Wanna say something?" Neji asked Naruto in a rude tone of voice Naruto put a fist out in front of him.

"Only what I said before! I VOW TO WIN!" Naruto said back at him. I watched as the fight began, Naruto threw Kunai and punches Neji caught them all. And slammed Naruto down. Neji landed a hit straight on Naruto's chest causing him to fly backwards.

"Get?" Neji asked. "You have no chance of beating me." Naruto smiled.

"Ya right! I was just checking you out!" Naruto said. "Okay now that we're warmed up we can get started!" Naruto made hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Immediately four shadow clones appeared. They all pulled out a kunai.

"You can't keep this up for long." Neji stated.

"Heh well we'll just see about that!" All five Naruto's said.

"Well come on!" I watched as Neji got rid of the clones leaving the real Naruto standing out in the open. They had yet another discussion about destiny and giving up then created lots more shadow clones.

They all charged at Neji, He dodged and destroyed them all. He saw the real Naruto holding back and ran to strike him, he struck one of his chakra points, soon that one disappeared as well two more Naruto's came and attacked Neji catch him off guard but using his ultimate defense he sent them flying back.

Naruto made more clones only to have them defeated as well. Neji got into a new fighting stance I had never seen, _what is he doing?_

He began to attack all of Naruto's chakra points leaving Naruto in great pain and on the ground. He was lucky to still be alive. He began to struggle to stand. He stood to continue the fight, _Amazing!_ I thought. _He can stand and talk! Naruto is amazing!_ I thought.

Neji began to tell their Family history and I looked a Gaara who was watching intensely I sighed and went back to watching the fight. Finally the talking ended and the fight began again. Neji ran and hit Naruto again causing him to collapse.

"C'mon Naru-chan! It'll be okay! Baka stand back up!" I shout at him.

"W-wait" Naruto said. "I'm not finished and I won't go back on my word that's my way of the ninja! You and your stupid destiny! If you think it's true why are you walking away?!" Naruto accused him.

"Little fucker why waste my time explaining it to you? We all receive a destiny the day we're born and it pointless to fight it! You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that makes you different. One that can't ever be wiped away!" Neji yelled.

I scoffed, _Hell yeah he does!_

"Oh yeah well I know how that feels and I've known it my whole life. Well big deal! Who cares?" Naruto retorted.

"Worthless little-"

"Man, You think you're the only one with problems? I have some news for you you're not the only special one around here. Have you ever thought Hinata might be suffering as well? It's not her fault that her Father was born first, But you resent her for it you disrespect her even when she's trying her best to improve herself! All she wants is your respect that's what she's fighting for! Even though she almost died for it, what was that anyway I thought it was your _destiny_ to serve the main household not to kill them! After all you said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either do you?" Naruto ranted, leaving Neji speechless Naruto began to cough.

"Heh I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points how do you plan to continue to fight me without your chakra?" Neji said, when narrator didn't respond he spoke again. "It's good that you sympathize for Hinata because your about to share her fate!"

"Oh ya? You think that those eyes of yours see everything! You know everyone's weakness right?"

"That's right. But if you think you're the one that can prove me wrong be my guest."

"Great! I'm gonna show you your wrong about everything! Starting right now!" Naruto closed his eyes. _OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! He's gonna use his other chakra!!! _I thought completely shocked. He formed a hand seal.

"I told you it's pointless you have no chakra to use." Neji said matter of factly. "Why bother fighting your destiny?"

" 'Cause people called me a failure, I'll prove them wrong!"

Orange chakra began to engulf Naruto. I glanced over at Gaara to see him starring wide-eyed at Naruto completely shocked. It disappeared back inside of him. Then engulfed him once more.

Naruto moved quickly behind Neji and threw Shuriken at him Neji blocked them with his rotation. Then threw them back at Naruto and with amazing speed Naruto dodged them. They ran at each other holding kunai when the blades met there was an explosion.

"Naru-chan!" I yelled.

When the smoke cleared there were two holes one held Naruto and one held Neji, But which one held Naruto, a hand popped out of one. Soon followed by Neji. I looked at Gaara again and saw him looking satisfied and...hungry.

Neji walked slowly towards Naruto's hole. He looked down on the motionless body of Naruto then just like that the real Naruto came up from under Neji's feet with a fist and punched Neji in the jaw, sending him Flying back. Naruto had won.

I smiled at the blonde and cheered for him.

I watched the next match between Temari and Shikamaru which was pretty boring to watch. At first I burst out laughing because, Naruto pushed Shikamaru over the railing onto the ground then people threw trash at him cheering on for Sasuke or 'The Uchiha'.

Basically it was all Temari and no Shikamaru. Obviously right? About a quarter of the way threw Shikamaru did his "thinking" pose which threw Temari off for a while. At that moment I knew Shikamaru would win, the kid's a genius! His IQ is OVER 200! I mean I'm pretty fucking smart but...not as smart as that lazy ass!

Soon he opened his eyes and Temari blew wind again, wait win a fight Shikamaru? No...he's gonna lose soon. Pretty soon the match was over Shikamaru had used his shadow manipulation technique causing Temari to freeze everyone stiffened, Shikamaru walked towards her causing Temari to walk towards him, they stood for a minute then he holds his right hand up and says. "It's over..." Causing Temari to stiffen. "I lose." End of match.

I put one hand on the mark I had skillfully covered up with make up. It hurt, Sasuke had it too... that man had bitten us both. _But, why?_ I pondered. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Niko," I heard Naruto say.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You have a weird mark on your neck, it looks allot like Sasuke's..."

I stiffened why did I touch it?

"Uh yeah! Weird huh?" I said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at me.

"Niko...tell me the truth stop covering it all up with lies! Please? I'll...I'll...I'll do whatever you want just tell me! Please?" He gave me his baby look

'_...No... No I will not fall into this trap,'_ I closed my eyes feeling helpless; I felt tears threatening to pour out at any moment.

"Naruto! Back off! Stop! If I don't tell you one thing it's no big deal you barely tell me anything anymore! So just...just..." Out of nothing to say I pushed him against the wall causing him to cough up a little blood onto my hand from his injuries in his match.

"Niko," He began.

"Just...Shut up and leave me alone..." I whispered letting go of him. He looked at me with angry eyes.

"Bitchy much Mrs. PMS" I glared at him. "OH sor-ry My mistake you're Mrs. Gaara now aren't you?" He said. Then walked away.

"Naruto…!" I called after him, it was no use though the blonde and I were fighting. On another note, My match was next...and Sasuke wasn't there...

"It's Uchiha vs. Matsurai vs. Gaara! I bet The Matsurai is going to win!" I heard the audience cheering I looked at Gaara to see what he thought of this and he was staring at me.

"Niko," he said. "I don't like your hair... Cut it, for me, or I'll kill you in the match," he said. Was he serious? ... Why didn't he bring this up in training?

"Cut it above your shoulders." I couldn't, If I did I'd be showing off the mark...THE MARK! He wanted to see the mark! My body moved and I had a kunai in one hand my hair in the other. _'Well,'_ I thought, _'I wouldn't be able to hide it for long any way...' _With one movement the mark was exposed.

I walked over to him.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I asked pointing to the mark. He nodded. "Yes."

Temari turned to me. "The time is drawing near are you sure he'll come?" she asked Gaara.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," he said darkly.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Fight your best, I can't consume weak blood." My eyes widened when I realized he wanted to kill me. Then, I turned to go down into the stadium. Now people had stopped chanting for me and began for Sasuke...they needed him.

"Eh, about the final match...Time is up for the Uchiha so..." the proctor began.

Then, just like that, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared._ 'He was training _him_ instead of_ me_?_ I thought jealously. Kakashi saw my mark and his visible eye widened. Sasuke saw it too and felt his. I touched mine as well.

"See," Gaara said. "He's here."

As soon as Sasuke told the proctor his name the crowd went wild. He looked at Gaara who stared right back and I realized that I wouldn't be fighting very much in this match.

I looked at Gaara whose eyes were demonic. He looked at me and then to Sasuke.

"Niko, stay out of the way 'til I kill you," said Gaara his gaze still focused Sasuke, "If you touch her I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

The proctor looked at Gaara, "Come down so the fight can begin," he said.

Gaara's eyes were full of hatred and bloodlust he turned and started walking to the stairs. Gaara came down to the arena.

"Uh okay...let the match begin!" The proctor said.

I could tell just by looking at Gaara he was excited. Gaara started letting the sand out of his gourd. Surprised Sasuke flipped back and said. "So this is the sand Kakashi told me about."

Gaara's eyes widened and he started having some kind of mental breakdown. "Don't get mad at me...Mom," He grabbed his head. "Back there...back there I made you absorb foul blood"

I watched him intently hanging off every word. Gaara spoke again. "I'm sorry...But...this time it'll taste better."

I walked forwards ready to fight, but Gaara's condition became worse the sand around him fell to the earth his body sagged, I was about to run forward and strike the first blow I could already feel the guilt of hurting him inside me but, he looked up at Sasuke ignoring my presence completely.

"Come" Gaara said.

Sasuke threw shurikens at Gaara and me. The sand in front of Gaara turned into a replica of him and he caught both of them, I skillfully dodged them instead. Sasuke ran towards me ready to fight, but Gaara's replica sent a blast of sand at him.

Gaara was protecting me...but why? Sasuke Jumped up and the replica threw the shurikens back at Sasuke, Sasuke threw some more to block them, he then side kicked the replicas causing the arms to come apart. He then hit the replica in the throat and the sand begins to cover his arm. He open palmed the replica in the face, destroying the head as well as the rest of the replica.

Sasuke went in to punch Gaara who just stood there with his arms crossed as sand formed a wall to block the punch. Sasuke stopped at the last second and smiled then disappears. Both Gaara and I gasped as Sasuke appeared right behind him. Sasuke had the same speed as Lee!

Sasuke quickly punched Gaara in the face cracking his armor of sand, and sending him in a tail spin towards the other end of the stadium.

As Gaara fell to the ground, his sand spiraled around him lightening the impact a little bit.

Sasuke said, "That must be the armor of sand." Sasuke stood with a smile and mocked Gaara. "Come,"

Gaara just stared back at Sasuke with hate-filled eyes. I rushed at Sasuke without thinking, I went into my wind from and tried to attack but I tripped and Sasuke just side stepped getting impatient with Gaara.

"If you're not coming to me I will go to you!" Sasuke rushed at Gaara and disappeared again. Gaara got ready by sending a tidal wave of sand in front of him, but Sasuke surprised him by appearing behind Gaara, Sasuke dodged all of the other sand attacks and kicked Gaara sending him flying back.

Sasuke with his foot up in the air said "What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Sasuke brought his foot down. "I'll tear down that armor of yours." Then rushed at Gaara again.

'_Gaara...'_ I thought desperately. Thunder bird wings sprouted from my back and my hair turned white and began to grow my eyes turned deep purple, my outfit changed into a dress it was short black it was much like a maids but more…Lolita, a sword appeared in my hands it was long and slender.

"SASUKE!!!" I shouted.

He looked over to see me, the mark burned and began to spread but I let it, the pain felt reassuring like...like, I was alive. I flew up and storm clouds appeared. I lifted the sword above my head and shouted. "Ikazuchi sutoraiku hitoshirezu shikyo jutsu! (Thunder strike hidden death technique)"

A lightning strike hit the blade of my sword I heard the hush of the crowd I pointed my sword at Sasuke,

"Sorry," I whispered.

Thunder sounded in the sky and electricity flew out of my sword it hit Sasuke's shoulder so I didn't kill him, Sasuke collapsed holding his wound. I heard the crowd cheer me on so I landed on the ground and rushed at Gaara. Gaara made a ring of sand float around him, I ran right into the circle kicked Gaara in the chest, grabbed the straps across his torso and kicked him twice more in the chest.

'_Love me! Please? I'll do anything!'_ I thought desperately I felt the tears start.

I dodged Gaara's attacks. I turned back and saw him make a seal; I went back to my normal form. The sand began to surround Gaara forming an egg shape. I ran quickly towards him again so I could get a punch in before it closed. I went to punch at the last moment before it closed but as I punched, spikes came out of the sand bubble. I managed to dodge at the last second but one spike hit my cheek. I felt the blood trickle down my face, warm, crimson, thick fresh blood.

I jumped back and the spikes went back into the bubble. Blood began to trickle down my arm. I threw some Kunai at the bubble then went to hit it again in my wind form. Spikes came out of it again but I dodged them. _'No surprise there...'_ I thought. I looked over at Sasuke's body, I ran towards him. Scooped his body up, and gave him to the proctor.

"Baka!" I shouted. "Get him to safety!"

I looked back at Gaara's bubble. I realized that none of my attacks have done any damage...what the hell was I supposed to do?

~Niko's Flashback~

Niko is walking towards the hidden village of mist. She stops and looks around.

"Hello?" She asks, "Hello?" a little louder. A ninja from the mist village jumps down from a tree he looks 15 or 16 years old.

"Hi," The boy said timidly.

"What do you want?"

"Uh...I was sent to follow you make sure you don't do anything suspicious..." The boy replied. Niko gave him a hard look.

"Suspicious? Like put poison on stuff or like go the longer direction? Because if I were to put poison on this delivery then I would've done it in Konoha instead of on the road, and if I were to take a longer path and meet someone in private why would I do it on the way to your village instead of on the way back." Niko replied annoyed. The boy was a bit taken aback by her retort.

"Uh..." the boy said scratching the back of his head and smiling slightly. "You weren't supposed to find me. Now that you have can I ask why you've been training?"

Niko smiled. "Chuunin exams!" She said. The boy smiled.

"Hey since you found me out you should be good...who are you fighting in the final round?" He said.

"I don't know yet..."

"Wanna see something to ensure you win? Just in case you're up against the Matsudai or Uchiha or Hyuuga?" He asked.

"I'd love to see the technique and learn it to...but will you teach the Matsudai?"

The boy studied her closely. "So you're the last Matsudai...I expected someone more... Just well more." He shrugged. "I don't mind teaching you Miss Nikoyaka."

"Yay! Oh and just calling me Niko would be great."

"Well...Niko I'm Satoshi (A/N: Haha! I stole that from Pokemon...I have no life : (… Hey look a butterfly!) well to start off, you need to make a contract with an animal using your blood, and then you can call upon that species whenever you want."

"So it's a summoning technique?"

"Uh...yea to be blunt it's a summoning technique."

"Huh cool." Niko said with a shrug. Satoshi studied Niko closely.

"Come here." He said.

Niko cautiously walked to Satoshi. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder.

"I said here." Satoshi whispered. He brushed back her hair and looked at her neck where the mark was.

"So you've been infected." He said as Niko pulled away.

"What of it?"

"My Father used to be in alliance with the man that gave you that mark...be careful, but that's off topic, before I teach you I'll show you." Satoshi said. He bit his thumb causing it to bleed, made a line on the other hand and formed seals, "Summoning Technique!" He shouted, and then slammed his hand down to the ground. When the smoke cleared Satoshi was standing on a huge winged lizard holding a scroll in its mouth.

"This is a dragon; this is what you will summon." Satoshi said. The beast lowered it's massive head and dropped the scroll on the ground.

"Dragon?" Niko asked nervously.

"Yup!" Satoshi replied. "Sign your name in blood on that scroll then I can show you the hand signs kay?"

"Uh okay."

~End Flashback~

"Gaara!" I yelled. "Hide as long as you want I'll still beat you," I heard the crowd cheer me on but what I said next made them go silent. "then...then you'll have to love me!"

I jumped back and felt power surge threw my body a purple and white aura surrounded my body as I felt it change, it became stronger and more beautiful. My hair turned light silver and my eyes a shocking blue. So this was my full elemental form…

I bit my thumb and did the hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" I said as I slammed my hand on the ground when the smoke cleared looked up to where the dragon should be but there was nothing except empty air, then I heard a squeal and saw a white dragon with blue eyes at my feet.

"Nani?!" I exclaimed. I leaned over and scooped the little beast up onto my shoulder. "Hold on tight." I whispered. I felt my Chakra rising I felt something inside of me awaken I ran towards Gaara faster then Lee and punched threw Gaara's sand shield. I felt his blood on my fingers.

"Blood! My Blood!" Gaara screamed. I gasped for air and tried to pull my arm out of the bubble, but it was stuck.

"Kya!" I yelled and hit the sand with my other hand, but that only made my other arm get stuck. I let out a burst of chakra freeing my arms. I pulled them out something was gripping my left arm I cried out in pain, I looked closely at this thing and realized.

"It's an arm! It's "His" arm!" I pulled out of the arm and backed away. My forearm was bleeding and my fingers wet with his blood. The sand arm went back into the hole. Grabbing my left arm I peered into it and what I saw I will remember forever, I saw "HIS" eye...not my Gaara's but something else...it was demonic, scary yet possessive I was petrified and intrigued at the same time.

Gaara's sand began to collapse around him. Gaara stood there gripping his wound, blood dripping between the cracks in his fingers, I looked into his eyes, _'No it wasn't that eye that's for sure but, what was that... monster looking right at me?'_ I wondered. I heard an explosion and looked up. The balcony that the Hokage and the Kazekage were and it was covered in smoke.

"Hokage!" I shouted. I saw the sand's Kazekage jump up holding the Hokage with a knife to his throat. _'No! Old man don't die Konohamaru needs you...Naruto needs you!'_ I mentally screamed. Temari , Kankuro and another sand nin I didn't recognize jumped down to Gaara, I stumbled back gripping my arm. I looked into the stands wondering why no one was objecting only to see the crowd was under a genjutsu. Sasuke awoke behind the proctor holding his chest where I hit him, he looked around stunned at what he saw. I just stared blankly at Gaara.

"Gaara the plan." Said the unknown sand nin.

Temari looked at Gaara worried. "I knew it..."

"What's wrong with him?!" I shouted.

"U...UUU..." He grunted. Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"It's impossible to proceed now!" Knkuro said.

"He's experiencing side effects." Temari said answering my question. The other sand looked at Gaara skeptically.

"Baka! Trying to transform into your complete self before the signal!" He shouted at Gaara.

"What are we suppose to do?!" Kankuro yelled. "Do it without Gaara?!"

I looked over to Sasuke only to see him staring right back at me with his shocked onyx eyes.

"Uuuu..." Gaara grunted again.

"Abort the mission!" The unknown one shouted. (okay I literally forget his name and right now I'm to lazy to Google it cause I'm reading the manga and I only feel like reading it and typing so for now 'til I find his name let's call him Bob okay?) "You guys take Gaara and retreat!" Bob yelled again.

"But what about you?" Temari asked Bob.

"I'll join the fight. Go!!" He replied.

"Y…Yeah..." Said Temari. The two sand nin gathered Gaara up and retreated._ 'No!' _I mentally shouted.

"Is Orochimaru the leader of this party?" Asked the proctor.

"Who knows? Let's just join the fun." Said Bob.

Sasuke grunted and I ran to him, if there is one thing I learned from Kakashi your team came first...no matter what. He leaned back into me reluctantly.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He and I shouted in union.

"Sorry kids but the Chuunin exam is now over. You to go pursue Gaara and the others." The proctor said.

"Huh...? But I...Sasuke..." I started.

"You're already at the Chuunin level. If you guys are Leaf shinobi then make yourselves useful."

"Hai," I said calmly. I grabbed Sasuke's hand to make sure he followed and began the pursuit.

"Geez..." Sasuke said looking away. "What is this...?" He said looking back at me gripping my hand. All I could was look back into his deep onyx eyes. Sasuke must have misunderstood something for he stopped pulling me back onto a branch and kissed me. I must have been truly upset or just followed an impulse because...I kissed back. We stood like that kissing 'til I began to pull away. Sasuke looked at me the way I looked at Gaara. His onyx eyes so soft and caring.

"Sasu-" I began.

"No you don't have to say it please don't mention this to anyone." He said.

"Sasuke...let's talk over food after this okay?" I said.

"Uh...well...okay." He said sloppily. I had never seen him like this not once. We continued to pursue Gaara when something came to my mind.

"Sasuke there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"Well you're...brother Itachi," He stiffened as I said his name.

"What of him?" He asked coolly.

"I thought he murdered my clan see I've been having these flashbacks and he's constantly in them but then I realized...he tried to save them he...he save me from whatever was coming." I said. Sasuke looked at me surprised at my thought.

"And?" He asked.

"And...I know what he did to you and your clan but...I just wanted you to know he wasn't always bad and I think he...I don't know broke down."

"Heh, he was always an ass you're story means nothing other then he murdered your clan and decided that you were too weak to lift a finger for." Sasuke said with a sarcastic smile. We ran in silence the rest of the time soon we caught up with them. Gaara was on Kankuro's back and they turned to face us.

"Dammit all..." Temari said.

"Well at least our prey came to us." Added Kankuro.

"You can't escape." Sasuke said with a smile.

Kankuro took the puppet off his back. "Temari take Gaara and go ahead." He said.

"No! Gaara!" I shouted completely forgetting Sasuke was in love with me.

"It's okay Niko chase him..." Sasuke said with pain in his voice. "You love him."

"...Sasuke..." There was nothing to say to him about this.

I continued to move.

"Well there's no helping it I'll be your opponent then." I heard Kankuro say.

"No! I'll be your opponent!" I heard Shino's voice. I stopped and turned around.

"Shino! Why are you here?!" He clearly didn't hear me or just ignored my question.

"Sasuke and Niko you two chase after Gaara. I'll fight this one...after all your fight with him has yet to be decided." Shino said.

"Humph." Sasuke grunted then followed after me. We pursued Gaara again. (A/N: Okay me here again sorry to interrupt but remember how Gaara throws Temari into a tree? Okay this'll seem like a stretch but I think it was out of caring for his sister.) I stood on a branch and watched Gaara throw Temari to the side starring at Sasuke ignoring me...again.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village...I will stop you!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara gripped his head again and moaned deeply I took a step forward but Sasuke held out an arm.

"No," he said. "It's my turn."

"Gaara!' I yelled. "I want to see the true face of your demon! Show me the fear you said you would!"

Gaara's face was full of pain and half of his body was the demon's only the eyes were his (Gaara's). He looked at Sasuke.

"You that is strong...You that has companions...You that has an ambition... You that is like me." Gaara said. "Once I kill you I will be the one to have destroyed all of that! Only then can I survive...only then can I feel alive!" (A/N: Awww Gaara's a poet!) He groaned again falling to his knees.

"ARGH!" Gaara groaned he began to drool while the demon continued to consume the right side of his body. "AHH!" It was horrible to watch him in such pain I gripped my chest. Why did it hurt so badly? It felt like I was hearing my mother's scream as Itachi carried me away again only...worse.

"Ugh Ah..." Gaara stood again all I could do was stare at him. His eye had changed again. Black hole sockets with golden irises and a diamond shaped pupil with four circles surrounding it, the sight was scary I felt myself shiver.

~Gaara's POV~

"_He"_ is awakening inside of me; it is very painful I feel myself ripping apart. The girl Niko has fallen and the boy I was about to fight is holding her there's something inside of me longing to be the one holding that girl. I feel more pain as I begin to lose sanity I feel my hand clench into a fist and my voice is layered as I speak.

"Come! Let me feel it!" I shout, I need to kill this boy for two reasons, one he loves her and two he's powerful and "_his"_ blood is boiling.(note: By _"his"_ Gaara is referring to the Shukaku not Sasuke.) Pain is erupting all over my body I now think I know what pain is to say that I am feeling it now.

"It's starting." I hear Temari say, all I can do right now is groan. I jump to attack Uchiha Sasuke. I hear myself scream as I rush at him. He looks confused as he sets Niko down it looks like he's unsure of himself. I don't really know what's going on other then I just destroyed the branch Niko was on I did hit him on the arm but I could've hurt Niko...

'_So what?'_ I hear him say. (Him is yet again referring to the Shukaku...is it Shukaku or Shubaku? Oh well I'm too lazy too Google it so if I'm wrong sorry!)

'I think I ...I love her' I start saying back to Him.

'_Gaara only love yourself everyone else is useless shit only there to make you feel.'_

'Yes'

"Are you afraid of me...Uchiha Sasuke?!" I hear myself yell. "Afraid of my existence?!"

~Niko's POV~

My head hurts, my body aches in fact my entirety is a ball of pain! Erg….hey where am I?

I look around and see nothing. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello dear!" My mother's voice smiles.

"Mama?" I ask.

"Hi Niko!"

"Mama!"

I run towards the voice.

"Ni-ko?" Another voice interrupts this one much darker.

"Yes?" I reply looking at the darkness surrounding me.

"Ma-tsu-dai Ni-ko-ya-ka?"

"Ye-yes? Who're you?"

"I am none of your con-cern."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Be-cause…"

"Because why?"

But it was to late, I had already woken up.

I heard Gaara taunting Sasuke...Sasuke... _'Ahh no no no!!! Stop thinking of Sasuke-kun like that, forget his soft lips...his loving eyes...No this is not allowed!'_ I mentally yelled at myself. I the mark it burned like hell. I looked up to see Sasuke.

"Is it hurting?" He asked. I nodded it always hurt but not as much as this. He was gripping a fresh wound.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I hit you..." I said wondering if it sounded as cheesy as I thought.

"If you crave for an answer ...come and get me!!!" I heard Gaara yell.

Sasuke did a hand sign and held his wrist. Chakra began to from in his hand it was visible which was absolutely amazing. The chakra made a loud 'Chi Chi' noise much like birds. He leaned over and kissed my mark, and then like that he was gone. I was too scared to look soon I heard Gaara howl in pain, followed by his laughter.

"I see," I heard him say. "So that's what it is...the reason why I'm so excited is I just got the answer! It's this pain..."

'_What?! NO, NO, NO!!! I don't want Gaara to hurt!'_ I thought to myself worried.

"Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him...that's what gives me an even greater sense of existence!!!" Gaara yelled. "More I want MORE!" I couldn't look; I curled up in a ball and thought of Naruto, back when it was just the two of us. Drowning out all the noise around me, I thought back to Naruto's fourth birthday.

~Flashback~

I sat on a bench at Ichiraku Ramen and had enough money for one to go.

"Hm...Here you go. What are you writing Niko-Chan?" The man serving me asked I always forgot his name.

"A cawd for Nawuto-kun! It's his biwfday today and I got money from Kakashi to buy some wamen!" I couldn't pronounce R's okay?

"Oh I see he'll love it...you sure you don't want one?"

"Well I do want one weally but I only have enough foe one." I said momentarily losing my grin. The old man laughed.

"It's a special day is it not? Here you can have one on the house." He said smiling.

"Weally?!" I asked feeling excitement bubble inside me.

"Sure." He said putting another box on the counter. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks so much!" I paid for Naruto's, grabbed the boxes one with a sloppy orange ribbon tied around it and a messy card with a picture of Naruto and me on it. I got to his house and he opened the door sniveling with big tears running down his face.

"Nawu-chan?" I said calling him by his nickname. "What's wong?"

"Everyone forgot! The whole town forgot that it's my birthday and they gave me extra bad looks today and... And," He stopped to sob only then did I notice his scrapes and bruises. "And they beat me extra hard!"

"Nawu I bought you something...I didn't foeget I'll nevow foeget!" He paused and looked at the Ramen I had in my hands. I handed him my card and he read it out loud.

"Happy Birthday Naruto! I bought you ramen your favorite flavor I got you the adult size because you're always still hungry after you eat the kid size. I'll always love you no matter what! Your bestest friend, Niko." He finished. He looked at me so happy. "Niko-san this is the first birthday present I've ever got that you can eat! You're great...I love you!" He said hugging me.

We sat down and ate our ramen of course, Naruto ate all of his the half of mine. After that we walked around town it was late for kids to be out so no one was there to hurt him although he got lots of dirty looks. Then we went back to his place and slept.

~End Flashback~

"Huh...sleep...not a bad idea at all..." I whispered to myself and just like that I fell asleep on a high up tree branch feeling darkness consume me.

~Niko's Dream~

It was dark, there was light in the middle of it all or from what I could tell it was the middle. I wanted to go to the light but something held me back. Again I looked into the light and I saw Gaara's face he's smiling. This wasn't Gaara from today but from when I first met him in Suna I was looking at him seeing his face change to his normal face then the demons.

"Gaara!" I yelled. "Gaara you're not a monster! You never have been and never will be!"

Gaara's demonic gaze looked right at me.

"I can't consume weak blood Niko..." He said in the layered voice I heard him last in. I couldn't move my feet. I looked down and saw hands holding my feet in place. I turned my torso to look behind me only to see Sasuke running at me with chidori in his hand.

"It'd better me then you Gaara..." I said feeling pain and lots of it. I look down to see Sasuke's hand and I felt...relived. I felt the blood come to my mouth and heard myself spit it out.

"Sorry Gaara...I'm not much of a wall." I whispered falling to the ground I saw more hands coming up and grabbing the rest of my body pulling me down.

~End Dream~

I woke up in a hospital room and look outside, everyone, literally everyone, is gathered at the Hokage's tower in black...which means...the old man...died. I looked around to see if anyone's here with me...nope. _'God what if I have a serious heart attack...'_ I think to myself trying to avoid thinking of the Hokage. I walked to the closet praying that I had clothes in there which thankfully I did, unfortunately I own nothing in black, so I settled for a nice white dress instead. _'It's still formal right?'_ I thought desperately.

I ran down the stairs ashamed that I was wearing white of all colors to a funeral as big as this and arrived at the ceremony. I made my way up through the sea of black to Kakashi, and hugged him I was the only one showing any sign of emotion other then a grim face except for Konohamaru.

"Kakashi..." I mumbled. He put an arm around me, and I turned to face the coffin. My normally happy face was in a twisted frown.

[Later]

I caught up to Naruto and started walking beside him, he didn't even turn to me.

"Naru!" I said. He glanced over at me with tears running down his face.

"Hi Niko..." He said quietly.

"I uhm...I heard that you beat Gaara...but, you didn't...kill him did you?" I knew this wasn't the time or place but I asked anyway I needed to know.

"No he's still alive...he wanted you, he wanted to bring you back, and you were talking in your sleep about him...but, I couldn't let you go you're my best friend," He said then added quietly. "And I'm in love with you..."

My eyes went wide _'No, no! Not Naruto too! I mean Sasuke already...but Naruto...AHH!' _I thought angrily.

"You...You're in love with me?" I asked. It was Naruto's turn to be wide eyed.

"Huh...ah ya- no! I didn't say that! I mean I did but not like that! I mean I love you just not like that...as a friend!" He said waving his hands in front of him. I smiled then asked,

"Naruto did they go back to Suna?" He nodded then said.

"You're going aren't you?" Pointing at me accusingly.

"Yes...I plan on it." then reached into my pocket. "Here." I said handing him my wallet. "For ramen you can by lots of it now and spend your money how you want."

"Thanks."

"Bye!" I said as I ran to my house.

"Bye," he mumbled after me still staring at my wallet.

I got to my house where I had already brought back all my stuff from the hospital and began to pack for Suna. I took out a blank scroll to go Suna titled it urgent and for Gaara. Then I began to write.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Gaara,_

_Gaara,_

_Sand man,_

Ugh none of those work. Hm...

_Gaara of the desert,_

_You must be wondering the point of this letter I am writing to you with such urgency. I am writing for one very important reason; I am uncontrollably and completely in love with you. I'll be on my way to Suna as soon as I finish this letter. From what I've heard Naruto beat you and then you left with your siblings. I love you more then life. I know this must sound like a shitty joke but, I assure it's not I'm no longer a shinobi of Konoha I still wear my headband but, I scratched out the Konoha symbol. I will see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Matsudai Nikoyaka_

There my letter is perfect, well as good as it'll get. I ran to the Hokage's tower disguised as one of the bird keepers. Found our fastest bird and gave it the scroll. Then went back to my normal form to go to Suna I had everything I needed. Except one thing. Wearing my scratched forehead protector I walked to the flower shop stole two bouquets of flowers and ran to my parents graves.

"Mama, Papa. I love you both but I can't stay here in Konoha, Gaara...he ...he... he needs someone to understand and I think I can. I will soon be classified as a missing Nin. And to keep it like that I will change my appearance so no one will find me." I began to cry. "Or maybe I'll just stay in Suna, and when they find me refuse to leave...I'm not saying goodbye to Kakashi I'd find it to hard and he'd find someway to keep me here. But, it's not hard to leave you and not say good bye...because I've already done it once." I said and left the flowers on their graves and ran like hell out of there.

~6 hours later in Suna~

"Gaara!" Temari yelled urgently waving a scroll in the air.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"It's an urgent message from Konoha addressed to you!" She yelled. Gaara was confused by this but took it out of his sister's hand.

"Can you read it out loud I want to know what it says...?" Temari asked she still wasn't quite used to this "NEW" Gaara he was less evil and killing. He glared at her slightly annoyed which made Temari back up a little she was about to apologize when Gaara nodded.

"Alright..." He said. The truth was Gaara was good at reading things out loud his voice was perfect for it, when he was little no one played with him or read to him so he read to his teddy. Temari used to sit outside his door and listen but that stopped one day, so she always tried to get him to read aloud whenever she could.

"Gaara of the desert, Okay it is for me..." He started. "You must be wondering the point of this letter I am writing to you with such urgency. I am writing for one very important reason; I am uncontrollably and completely in love with y-" he stopped not wanting to continue saying the rest in front of his sister.

"You have an admirer?" She gasped. He nodded.

"Apparently so..."

"Well keep reading!" She realized she yelled at him so she added a quick, "Please?" and avoided eye contact.

"Okay but no telling Kankuro..."

"Hai!" Temari said excited her brother got a love letter.

"I am uncontrollably and completely in love with you. I'll be on my way to Suna as soon as I finish this letter. From what I've heard Naruto beat you and then you left with your siblings. I love you more then life. I know this must sound like a shitty joke but, I assure you, it's not I'm no longer a shinobi of Konoha I still wear my headband but, I scratched out the Konoha symbol. I will see you soon. Yours truly, Matsudai Nikoyaka."

"OHMIGAWD!" Temari said. "She's on her way here!"

"And?" Gaara asked trying to sound bored although he was completely shocked.

"And she's coming to see you!" Temari yelled.

"Who's coming to see what now?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the room tired. _'__Oops…__' _Temari thought. _'__I woke him up he'll be grouchy in the morning now, so I'll have two grouchy guys to look forward to…__'_ She sighed and looked at Kankuro.

"Nothing just go back to bed, I'm privately talking to Gaara…" She said glancing towards her little brother.

"Oi! Oi! What are you two "talking" about?" Kankuro asked skeptically.

'_Oh great Temari now what are you going to tell him…that I got a love letter from Konoha? If you dare tell him…'_ Gaara thought clenching one hand into a fist.

"I'm giving him 'The talk,' " Temari said smiling.

"Oh…I see the talk… Okay I'm going back to bed just do it a little quieter okay?" Kankuro said. Temari nodded at Kankuro as he walked away then turned back to Gaara.

"Um…Temari what's "the talk" you said you were giving me?" He asked suspicious.

"Ha-ha…I'll tell you later. But right now we need to prepare for NIKO!" Temari said excited.

"Yeah…Niko." Gaara replied lazily.

~A few weeks later~

I've arrived…finally. I ran into Suna fast and went straight to the closest food store. The owner took me in his eyes surprised. I can't say I didn't know why because I probably looked like shit but hell like I cared! I ordered sushi some miso soup and a side of rice to eat for a drink I took some tea to drink 'cause all I had when traveling was coke and water. I ate quickly paid with the little money I had left and changed in their bathroom.

I looked decent other then a few scratches here and there and dirty hair. I quickly took my brush out and brushed my hair out then my toothbrush followed by ointment for my cuts. I walked out of the bathroom and out onto the street.

I stopped the first man I saw.

"Yo! Old man!" I yelled he looked at me and I realized that I really should start thinking before I speak, because the man who looked at me was drunk and angry.

"Yo little girl!" He said mocking me, "Think that was funny?! I've had a rough day and normally I'd let it slide but today is just unlucky!" He said.

"Ah no! Sorry sir really sorry!"

"Heh. Sorry won't cut it little bitch!!" He said taking out a knife. I'd fight but I was unable to due to the fact I had little energy.

"Please please?? I'll…I'll uh…" I had nothing to offer him and he came closer. He grabbed my wrist and cut me deep.

"Gyah!" I screeched. I then kicked him where it hurts and ran for my life with the energy I had left. Unfortunately, I ran into Gaara literally I was running and he just appeared out of nowhere not to mention I had no idea it was him, due to the facts that, A; He was smiling widely not his usual grin. B; His outfit was way different. And finally C; he was holding a teddy bear…and a magazine.

He stumbled back a little out of surprise, and kind of looked at me like you look at someone you met somewhere who just said your name and you forgot theirs, so the entire conversation you were staring at them trying to figure their name out, yeah…that look.

"G-Gaara…sorry." I said blushing slightly.

"Niko? So you finally came eh?" he said apprehensively the smile calming down to a slight grin.

"Yeah sorry…I uh…" I said scratching the back of my head. Was I honestly going to tell him I took the longest way here possible trying to figure out what to say to him and still didn't know? No, I'd just change the topic. Gaara was waiting for me to continue still holding the bear and magazine.

"What's with the teddy?" I asked as sweetly as my tired self could manage.

"Hm? Oh Him?" No, the one on your ass.

"Yeah…him."

"Uh…well uh I've had him for a long time…so yeah…" He said kind of shy and grinning a bit more. (A/N: Niko…Gaara would not say something shyly what kind of ideas are you putting into my head?! Niko: Good ones now shut up! Me: I invented you; you shouldn't be putting ideas in my head at all! Niko: So? Me: … Niko: Exactly.)

"Oh okay…"

"Uhm… just so you know Temari will most likely smother you because you're the only other girl in the house…so prepare for shopping and she can be quite dominant apparently or so Kankuro says…"

"Heh…I see…Oh!" I said remembering the little gift I got Gaara I had one for Temari and Kankuro as well.

"Hm?" Gaara asked coolly. I took out a little package and handed it to him.

"Wha-What's this?" He asked surprised.

"It's a gift!" I said excited.

"I know that and thank you but this," he said pointing to my bloody hand I hid my wrist behind my back.

"Uh I got a lil' cut that's all! Come on open it!" I said he looked at me clearly not believing my perfect lie.

"I'll open it if you show me your wound." He said firmly. I sighed and showed him my wrist. He looked it and watched the blood seeping out jealously.

"Does it…do you get used to pain after your first few injuries?" he asked, the question caught me off guard.

"Huh? Uh no not really you'll always hurt sometimes you cry or scream. But most injuries heal with time even the ones in your heart if you let'em." I said with a slight smile.

"If you …let them?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's say someone you held close to your heart dies, it leaves…a hole or a blank spot where they were. And that spot hurts y'know?" I paused wondering if he would respond, which he did by nodding slightly.

"Well," I continued looking up to the sky. "You'll know your heart is healed not when that hole is replaced, but when it's healed and you can think of that person and be happy for the time you did have."

"B-but I was told love…" Gaara said quietly.

"Love helps speed that slow process up." There was a silence and I pushed the box a little bit closer.

"Will you please open it now?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine…" he picked it up and opened it to see the card I had written That said 'I'm pro at making sandcastles' I had also drawn a picture of chibi Gaara building a sandcastle. I think he blushed a little bit but he had a quick recovery. (Me: Niko has taken over my brain… Niko: Yes I can make us kiss now!!! Me: NO I'LL KILL YOU OFF BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! Niko: I'm gonna die? Me: uhh eventually? Niko: -off crying in a corner somewhere-) he picked up the little kiddie shovel I bought him.

"Thanks but I can make sand castle without this." He said holding up the shovel.

"Hai, but that'd be cheating!" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah you're right I guess…"

"Um…where's your house?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I will show you the way." He said walking back slipping the teddy and magazine into his gourd.

"Don't tell them I was in a good mood okay?" he asked.

"Uh okay why?"

"It's fun when their scared of me." He said. Then crossed his arms with a blank expression on his face.

Soon we got to his house I smelt soup and freshly baked bread. Temari ran out and grabbed me.

"Hey you…look like a total mess…" She said.

"Gee thanks…" I replied sarcastically.

"No worry …or sarcasm please. I'll get you dressed while Kankuro sets the table and finishes my soup." She said leading me into the house then into her room. She opened a large closet and looked closely at her clothing.

"Hmm…" She mumbled. "This should work…" She said pulling out a sea green top a little darker then the shade of Gaara's eyes and dark denim jeans that would probably go down to just above my knees. I nodded and took them.

"Uh…where should I change?" I asked looking around.

"Here." Temari said holding a hairbrush. I could tell my facial expression said something like; What-are-you-talking-about-I'm-not going-to-change-in-front-of-you-why-would-I?, because Temari laughed a little and left the room.

I slipped off my clothes and into the new ones Temari gave me which fit perfectly. I walked down to the kitchen where soup was on the table along with coke and bread. Kankuro and Temari had already sat down and Gaara was nowhere to be seen. I sat down and ate; the soup was…the most amazing food I've ever had to put it simply.

"Ugh…so full it was amazing soup Temari!" I said. This made Temari smile and nod.

"Yeah I just got it right I wanted Gaara to try it to but…" She said her smile dimming.

"But?

"He went to his room instead." She said.

"Oh… um Temari wanna go shopping?" I asked to cheer her up.

"Okay!" She got up quickly and grabbed her wallet.

"Clean up Kankuro Niko and I are going to do girl stuff!" Temari said and winked at me. "Watch this," she whispered.

"Oi! You're leaving ME here to clean?! I hate cleaning!" Kankuro yelled.

"Oh really? Is that why you constantly ask to clean our rooms and do the dishes and mop up and all that other shit?" Temari relied.

"Oi that wasn't supposed to be said outside the family!" Kankuro yelled.

"Now it won't be said outside the village! For a while at least!" I yelled back and walked out the door with Temari at my side.

She pretty much just towed me around the village until night then went back to her house with at least eight bags per hand.

"Okay Temari no more god pleases no more for at least a month." I said.

"Hey I may have called you god for finding all the cute stuff that hides, but nothing other then that." Temari said smiling.

"Yeah well…" I was about to continue when I heard a T.V. playing a war movie.

"Huh Gaara's watching T.V.?" Temari thought aloud.

"How do you know its Gaara?" I asked.

"Well Kankuro hates war movies and loves watching romance but that's a secret." She said winking and putting a finger on her lips.

"Really? You wouldn't expect that from him." I said remembering how he wanted to hold me and what Temari had said about that.

"Hah yeah he's a real suck but don't get to close to him he's still a perverted boy…romance isn't the only kind of movie he likes you know." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh god…" I mumbled.

We walked into the house and heard the T.V. shut off.

"Yo Gaara! Which movie was that?" I asked seeing him attempt to sneak into his room.

"Uh…what war movie?" He asked coolly.

"The one we heard." Temari said kidding a little bit but she still looked frightened teasing Gaara, which was probably a good thing cause he threw her a death glare.

"That doesn't matter because we have at least twenty scrolls from Konoha addressed to my little stalker here." He said pointing to the scrolls near the couch most of which were opened.

"Gaara, you read my mail?" I asked holding back my anger.

"Hm? Yes what do you expect I was bored and Kankuro was busy cleaning." He said. I looked at him then back to the mail.

"I should read them now." I said walking towards the couch putting my bags down beside me.

"Temari will you give me the talk now?" Gaara asked. _'The talk.'_ I mused. _'I wonder what it is…Hm…could it possibly be the one Kakashi gave me when I read the first page of Icha Icha?'_ I shuddered at the memory. Shut up self I must read.

As I began to read the scrolls I noticed that most were from Naruto and then there was the odd one from Hinata, Kakashi and Sakura and one from Sasuke. The first one I read was the one that was the one Naruto sent last.

_Niko,_

_I have written you lots mostly telling you to come home, but, I realize my attempt won't work will it? It never worked before why would it work now? Maybe I'm just an idiot like everyone says but if I were an idiot I would give up on you coming back._

_Niko, I miss you a lot. I wish you were here…and…I don't think I'll ever, __**ever**__ give up on you coming home._

_Just remember you'll always have a place here._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

I was about to continue when Temari came out holding what looked like a porn magazine with a bloody nosed Gaara beside her. I looked at Temari with a confused look on my face and she grinned back to me sheepishly.

"He's the one who wanted the talk…" She said. I rolled my eyes realizing Gaara was still awake but extremely confused.

"Temari when I feel better remind me to kill you and Kankuro." He said wiping the blood from his nose. Temari looked away from Gaara and sighed.

"Okay…" Temari said. "Niko you'll be sleeping in my room so come on let's go."

"Uh okay…" I picked my bags up and went up to Temari's room


	8. Chapter 8

I collapsed in pain on the ground dropping my bag of food the oranges rolling about.

"Niko?" Gaara asked fro m behind me. "Is it hurting again, that mark?"

"Y-yeah." I replied gripping it tightly, the pain kept getting worse as the days progressed.

"Can you walk?"

I stood slowly and leaned on him.

"C'mon I'll take you to Baki he might know what to do."

I nodded and followed Gaara's lead to the Jounin's home.

When we got there Gaara knocked twice and Baki came to answer.

"Gaara good timing, there's a mission for you from Konoha, get your siblings and I'll explain it all, Nikoyaka you're going too."

I looked up and felt it spread over half my body. I nodded and watched as Baki's eyes grew with surprise. Gaara's grip on me tightened and he looked at me angrily. I looked back slightly afraid the noticed he wasn't angry he was worried and scared.

I smiled at him half heartedly.

"Ok Baki what's the mission?"

"Are…are you okay?" He asked studying me intently. I nodded suppressing the mark as much as I could. Gaara shot me another look, his face cold and firm but his eyes revealing his concern.

"You sure she should come?" He asked not glancing away.

"Yes she will be needed."

"I'll go get my idiot siblings and come back here, Niko stay with him," Gaara said gesturing to Baki with his head. I smiled at him wider.

"I'll be fine idiot."

"…Hn."

I looked back to Baki and waited for Gaara to return which he did a good twenty minutes later.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the Hidden Leaf with four unnamed Sound nins, Konoha has requested back up to retrieve the Uchiha and bring him back."

"Hai!" I replied, "May I take a quick nap first?" I ask yawning.

"Twenty minutes."

"Deal." I walked out of Baki's house and smiled as Gaara followed me with his eyes wondering if he should follow or not, "I'll be fine!" I said passively. I didn't know how wrong I was. For the next thing I knew. I was surrounded by sound nins, and one shot a sleeping dart in my neck. They then trapped in a box and I began to sleep.

A/N: I know it's real short, and I know there's not many updates. I know! I just don't know what to do with this story! So please, please PM me with your ideas! PLEASE!

WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS SO HELP ME!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well my computer is being stupid and refusing to let me reply to my dear reviews so here I am clacking away hoping you all know just HOW much I love you all for sticking with this story through my lack of updates then sudden splurges as you can tell this is one of such splurges(sorta). So I would like to praise leogirl1321 for her help and this Madame is a chapter dedicated to your awesomeness.

I woke up in a field looked over my shoulder and noted I was in the middle of five sound nins, four girls and one arrogant looking male.

"Well howdy doodles." I said waving to one of them noticing the sudden surge of power rushing through my veins.

"Howdy doodles…?" A blue haired girl asked a browned haired one.

"I dunno. Did she hit her head or something?"

"Well excuse me for being me but I have had a rough few days with sudden surges of pain so I suggest you shut up before I go ninja on your ass, because as you can see from the head-band I am a ninja of the leaf!"

"Ah, yes please excuse Etsumi and Asa-chan, they are rude sometimes you see…" A blonde girl smiles warmly.

"No problem… now I'll be taking my leave nice meetin' an' greetin' ya but you see you kind of kidnapped me at a bad time so-o-o-o try again next week maybe?"

"Oi." The boy said looking at me with pale blue-white eyes.

"What?" I asked looking at him flatly.

"We have orders to take ya back with us and that's what we're doin' so stay with us like a good bitch and it'll all be over soon 'nuff."

"_Excuse me?_" I replied clenching my fist. "Did you say _bitch_?"

"Sure did."

I glared at him and do some hand signs, "Misty night." I said as if it's the all time worst thing ever.

But surprisingly _nothing happened_.

"What the heck?"

"Etsumi carries a guitar see?" The boy said pointing to the blue-haired girl with the acoustic on her back.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled looking at her up and down.

"With 'er guitar she can play the softest, sweetest lullaby to the loudest, most menacing death song, for ya she used 'chakra sleep' it forces you're chakra points to rest, so ya can't do anything at the moment other then hand-to-hand combat."

"What?! That's no fair! I can't take all _five_ of you."

"So simply don't." The blonde said.

"Ergh… well where are we going?"

"Hidden sound village." The one now identified as Etsumi answers.

"I see…" I replied, "Well then, ahem, one moment please," I cleared my throat once more and then shouted, "I AM BEING ABDUCTED BY SOUND NINS!!! SAVE ME NARU-CHAN!" I sighed then nodded, "Right I'm done let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Gaara was not exactly pleased to find out the Niko never got to have her nap, well more precisely speaking, didn't get to have her nap in his home.

"Dammit Niko! Hiding isn't funny we have to leave now!" No reply, again.

Temari sighed, unable to believe this, "Do you think she just high-tailed it out of here?" She whispered to Kankuro who merely shrugged in response, Temari rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, we should leave it's getting late and Naruto might be in trouble."

Torn Gaara looked into the living room once more scans it then looked back to Temari who had the same worried eyes.

"Fine…" He grumbled walking out of the house furious.

*****

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"For the last time we're going to see Orochimaru-sama!" Etsumi yelled fed up with me.

"Right, and where are we stopping along the way?"

"All we're doing is making sure that the other Sound five are okay." The blonde (the only nice one whose name I don't know) said to me.

"Right…"

She smiled, "Now, now don't look so unsure, Oro-chan isn't as scary as he acts," she winked, "He also takes pity on the cute ones like yourself."

The boy glared at her, "Azami…." He said in an obviously pissed off manner, "Orochimaru-sama doesn't like bein' called Oro-chan."

The blonde now Identified as Azami smiles at him, "He won't know you know, he'll just think it was a lie you made up to get on his good side, ne Etsumi?"

The blue-haired girl giggles, "You got a point there Azami!"

"Yeah Yukio, you'd be lucky if he even praises you after last time!" Asami the brown haired girl says laughing beside Etsumi.

I sigh. "Do you guys have-"

"I owe the leafs a large debt," It was Gaara's voice, I stopped and turned to face it, stopping myself from yelling out to him.

"C'mon, c'mon," Azami said pulling my arm, "We must go, Tayuya's in trouble." She said the latter part quieter and in a whisper.

"Azami! Take the bitch and let's go!" Yukio shouted.

"Azami-san, I have the feeling that my friends are in danger as well…"

"Azami! Let's. Go!" He yelled louder stopping and staring.

"You three go on ahead Yukio, Niko-chan and I must… wait here a moment."

He sighed, "Fine, catch back up with us soon though."

"Aye." She looked at me, "Niko-chan, go help your friends for now, it can be your goodbye to them, the directions to the Sound will be in the wind, wait for my voice to guide you."

I nodded and she bolted away, I contemplated going to see Gaara, but I knew I had to go to the Sound anyway, so slowly I dragged myself to the place where I sensed the most chakra, the valley of the end.

It was there I saw Naruto and Sasuke.

He was taunting him, Sasuke to Naruto, and I knew then., I was aware of their bonds.

Sasuke thought of Naruto as his bestie, and Naruto thought the same of Sasuke.

Their rivalry had all been friendly, even if it was under the table. The two cared for each other like you would care for a brother.

Yet, it seemed Sasuke knew what he needed to do.

Kill Naruto.

Become even more powerful then Itachi.

And kill his real blood brother.

They were fighting now, Naruto beating on Sasuke yelling at him. I just watched from the forest memories invading my head.

A/N: Better then nothing, I thought I published this LONG ago and so I am now, I know you all must hate me and I don't blame you, sorry I'm crappy kill me, I do not deserve the kind reveiws I have.


End file.
